Puck Me
by bardenacappella
Summary: College Hockey AU. Beca Mitchell plays on the hockey team for the Barden Bulls. What happen's when Chloe Beale goes to one of her games and their eyes meet?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with a new story. I'm a huge hockey fan and I had an idea for a story. So I put some of my favorite things together, hockey, Pitch Perfect and Bechloe. Hope you guys like it! Also Happy Birthday PP2!**

When the Barden Bulls hit the ice, the crowd roars in cheers and chants. The college ice hockey team has been the highlight of all the sports here at Barden since they started. Barden is few of the many college hockey teams with mixed genders. The arena packed and full of black and red jerseys with students, parents and teachers cheering the Bulls on. The team has been doing very well and hold the title of undefeated so far this season.

Last year the team made it to the championships which in professional hockey, would be equivalent to the Stanley Cup Playoffs. The Bulls made it to the final round but lost in to the Minnesota hockey team. This year they want to take it all, the title, the trophy and the glory that comes along with winning in the finals.

The team of twenty take the ice in warmups while they prepare to face the team from Savannah. They take turns warming up, the Bulls first then the Savannah Eagle's. The game is almost set to begin when the teams go into their locker rooms to discuss the final plan before heading out. The lights go dim and the spot light shines ready to announce the team onto the ice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beca's POV

Coach was going over the game plan with us in the locker room, I was prepared for tonight's game, I felt the adrenaline pumping through my body, the way I always feel before a game. Soon enough we were lining up, the announcer introduced us and we were off. The stadium was full and the crowd was giving me more energy then I already felt. This team was good but I was confident in my teammates, I knew we were gonna get the win.

After the national anthem, I take my place as a center man, the whistle blows and I win the faceoff. I feel good after getting the puck first I pass it back to our left defenseman, Jesse Swanson, I keep up with him going up the ice towards Savannah's goal tender, with some smooth moves and our team being so in sync, we score in the first three minutes of the game.

We maintain the lead through the end of the first period. The buzzer goes off signaling the end of the period. We all head back into the locker room to freshen ourselves up so were ready to go back out there, I take a sip of my water and congratulate my teammates for a successful first period. We all get along on this team, I'm very grateful to be a part of the Bulls. Hockey is my life, I love it more than anything, when I was little, I lived in New York and my dad use to take me to New York Ranger games all the time, he got season passes every year. He took me mostly but sometimes he would take me, my mom and my younger brother, Jackson.

Jack and I had the best times watching hockey, we shared the love of the game together and would spend hours talking about our team and keeping up with all the other teams in the league to see where we stood. We had this huge basement and we use to play hockey down there all the time, we re did things and made it into a sort of sporty zone, with Rangers banners and posters everywhere.

When I turned 15, we moved to Atlanta, I was heartbroken, I loved the city and I would miss attending the Ranger games with my dad and brother, it took me a while to get use to Atlanta, the worst part was, they didn't have a professional hockey team so I couldn't go see the Rangers when they went to an away game. when I was 17 and Jack was 15, him, myself and my dad took a trip one time to Nashville where the Predators play, to see the Rangers there.

It was one of the greatest trips, long but great. We did it a couple of times until I graduated High School and went to college. Part of my decision to attend Barden University was because they were one of the few colleges' to have a hockey team, and even better, it was mixed genders. I knew I wanted to play hockey ever since I saw my first Ranger game, there was something about the sport that caught my interest the way other sports did not, the fast paced sport held a special place in my heart no other sport ever would.

I trained for a while and then when I tried out, I made it. It was one of the best moments of my life, knowing I worked so hard to get there and it paid off. I would say my hockey career is pretty successful, here I am, 19 in my second year of college, and I hold the title of assistant captain. My life revolves around the sport, as long as I have hockey, I don't need anything else.

When coach was done telling us what we did right and what we need to continue doing to hold the lead, we got off the benches, and went to go line up at the gate to hit the ice for the second period. I wiped of my forehead from the sweat accumulating in my helmet, with all the equipment on, I managed to get really hot very quickly. I am a small girl and too many layers, I'm lucky I can hold up and not fall with all the armor I wear. Hockey can be very dangerous, I've taken some heavy hits in my two years on the team, players play rough and there's nothing you can do about it. I just hope one day it doesn't come back to bite me.

We hit the ice and I skate around feeling the breeze from the chilly atmosphere, I am lucky its cold in here because I feel like I'm overheating sometimes, I take my water bottle and squirt it down my back to stay cool. The buzzer sounds and were off again, I don't win the faceoff this time and the other team gets the puck, my guys scramble to retrieve the puck and keep it under our control.

After a couple attempted shots blocked by our goalie, Benji, people think he is kind of weird but the kid can block a shot, he is a great goalie and I wish people would go easy on him sometimes, he's a nice guy, ever since our other goalie left, people made jokes about how this kid would not be able to do Barden any justice but he proved himself and now he is our number one goalie and doing well.

I gained control of the puck once again and started to lead us up the ice towards the other goal, I thought I had it, I was gaining speed and I felt like I could drill this past the goalie until I felt someone push up against my back and before I knew it was being shoved hard into the glass. I smashed into the barricade, head first, my helmet saving my face. I looked for a second while my face was pressed up against this wall and I was met with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

They were like crystals, they were gorgeous, I saw a glimpse of red hair that went with those blue eyes, it felt like I was staring forever but it turns out I was just a quick second. I turned back to the ice and tried to focus, the next thing I know my helmet was being flung off and this girl was aiming her fist at my face, I grabbed her jersey and started to fight back. Luckily I dodged the fist and the ref pulled her away, _what a crazy bitch_ , I thought.

I didn't even know what made her attack me like that, did I accidently stick her skate or push her first? I don't know, everyone can get so violent playing this game, its ridiculous, sure push me, I've pushed plenty of players to get to the puck but don't try to start a fucking WWE match right here in the middle of the ice. The girl that started the fight with me gets a penalty and I'm elated because that means we get a power play, I loved power plays. Its when we have five players while they have four, it gives us an extra advantage to get the puck in the goal. As we line up for me to begin the faceoff, I'm not all there, I keep thinking about those blue eyes I saw just a few minutes ago, I shake it off and try to get my head in the game.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chloe's POV

My parents came to visit me and my brother at college this week. Well, they _say_ they came to see me but I think they just wanted to come to support my brother on his hockey game. Caleb is a senior this year so its his last year he gets to play with the Bulls. I haven't been to too many games, I come occasionally but I mostly just hear about it the next day in class, having their coach as my history professor.

Sometimes he shows us the highlights or I watch it on TV. They tape every game and have a sports radio station here at Barden where I can always listen to the play by play of what's happening. My friend Aubrey and I usually go to games together; she likes watching with me. I guess hockey is just an exciting sport to some people. I kind of agree, the crowd is always giving off a good energy and I really love the sport everyone provides for each other.

Tonight is one of the night's I'm going to see him play, my parents are here and they want me to go, plus I do want to support Caleb. I bring Aubrey with me, she says she likes to come to keep me company but I actually think she likes watching the games.

When we arrive, its already packed with people, we find good seats near the glass in the front corner of the ice. Its about five rows back from the ice and I love it. I can see over the glass and through it if needed, this is the closest I've ever been in one of this games. I'm excited for the game tonight, I heard rumors this team they were facing were pretty good, but I believe in our team.

As the game begins and the puck drops, they score quickly and I'm pumped up. I've never seen anyone run as fast as their center man. She's like a red bolt of lightning blazing across the ice. I end up with a full bladder as soon as the first period ends, I bolt up to the bathrooms and turns out the line was longer than I anticipated, I wait for god knows how long, I was almost positive I would have to leave early to get new pants cause any longer I would have had an accident. I thankfully don't have that problem and make it to the toilet. The game is already into the second period when I return.

As I get to my seat I notice something happening on the ice, I'm equal parts confused and horrified as one of the players from the other team slams one of our players into the Plexiglas, she crashes headfirst into the clear glass. Vibrant stormy blue eyes, meet mine. Its only for a second and then she's gone. The excitement of the crowd is spreading like wildfire, everyone is screaming and I'm tempted to join in but there's violence and I don't like violence so I keep my mouth shut.

The girl with the nice eyes has the advantage. The name Mitchell is written in big black letters across her back. She's number nine. The ref's get involved and tears them apart, I'm happy Mitchell didn't get hurt, she's on our team and I simply hate when people are hurting, I'm a lover not a fighter. Mitchell looks pissed but her face lightens up when we get the power play. I get a glimpse of her face before she puts her helmet back on, she's rather attractive.

My dad gets us all drinks, I sip on mine while observing Mitchell, she smashes her stick to the ice with control of the puck. She skates very graceful, I'm impressed, she's nearing the goal, almost too easy she pivots her way across the ice shooting the puck right in between the legs of the goalie, its in. the crowd goes crazy, she was only on the play for about thirty seconds and she gets one in there. I shoot up screaming with my parents, Aubrey and the rest of the crowd. Those stormy eyes catch mine again and she smiles at me, by the time I smile back she's already gone.

Caleb's team destroys Savannah 5-1. I clap and cheer, it was a very exciting game, I almost have no time to enjoy the after effects it because my dad ends up pulling us to go see Caleb. I'm not a crowd person so I like to wait until the stadium clears before going anywhere, apparently my dad has the opposite idea.

"Come on, Chlo." He puts his arms around me to shield me from the many people trying to get out of here.

My mom puts her arm around the other side of my dads. "Did you enjoy the game?"

"It was fun, I'm glad you guys could make it."

"We love watching Caleb play and there's only a limited amount of time left before we can't see him on the ice anymore."

When we reach the locker room it reeks of perspiration and equipment. When Caleb comes out of the locker room, he's got a towel across his shoulders and his hockey pants on. My parents and Aubrey congratulate him on a job well done while we make our way to the bar to celebrate. The team comes into the bar shortly after to share in the celebration.

There are a bunch of girls here drooling all over some of the players. I scan the bar for the nearest exit. When I find the red lit sign, I grab my bag and make my way towards it. Caleb grabs my arm as I approach the door.

"Where are you going?" he asks me.

"It's a little crowded in here, I was just going to get some air."

"Oh no you aren't, you're staying right here to have some drinks with us." He drags me back to the table.

Everyone's plate is full; these hockey players can eat. I grab an empty seat and find Aubrey across the the table, I motion for her to come sit over here. One Caleb's teammate's make a comment on how he should stop flirting and come drink over there. I'm immediately grossed out that they assume he's flirting with me.

"That's my sister." He responds, changing his expression from irritated to discomfort. He apologies and goes to sit far away from us which I'm grateful for. Caleb drops in the seat besides mine.

Movement in my peripheral vision catches my attention as another one of Caleb's teammates takes the seat beside me that I was saving for Aubrey. I turn in that direction and I'm met with someone who I recognize: Mitchell. _Holy shit_ I think to myself is she is very hot. Her beautiful brown hair, perfectly frames her face and she has a nice chiseled jawline. Nervousness, her sexiness and embarrassment that I'm not dressed hot enough to be in the presence of this girl all have me sweating.

I pull my sweater over my head, the static of my shirt sticks to me and my shirt rides up a little bit, I rush to put it back into place but the silence around me tells me something is wrong. I look down and my bra is visible through my white shirt, great now everyone has seen my chest.

I'm already embarrassed enough when Caleb leans in and tells me to put my sweater back on. I'm about to put it back on when Mitchell turns to me and speaks. "Hi, I'm Beca." Her smile is gorgeous with her perfect white teeth; her eyes are something else though I could stare into them for days. Its hard not to look when there right there in my face.

"I'm Chloe."

"I didn't know Caleb had a sister."

"I guess he likes to keep me a secret."

Her eyes keep bouncing between my eyes and chest. Normally I would be angry at this sort of ogling but I asked for it with my see through shirt. I further my embarrassment by opening my mouth.

"Why don't you take a picture; it will last longer."

I don't know why that came out my mouth, its not like me, I'm not a mean person, I'm nervous and she's staring at my boobs. She looks up at me, as if she just got caught stealing.

"I uh – I didn't mean to – I wasn't – "

This is the most entertaining things I've ever seen. She's adorable when she's flustered. I stop her from her worrying.

"Its okay I was kidding. I was asking for it when I took off my sweater."

She looks back at me and she still looks a little bit embarrassed. Caleb comes back to the table which I didn't realize he even left, he grabs my arm and pulls me away from Beca.

"Hey, what's up with you and Mitchell?"

Beca is putting on her jacket, I think she's leaving, what a shame, I enjoyed talking to her and looking at her.

I look back at Caleb. "Its polite to strike up a conversation with the person sitting next to you, what was I suppose to do? Ignore her? I was being nice."

"Yeah, well I don't know her too well and I hear she's got a rep. Be careful who your friends with."

"I was just talking. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going outside."

I walk outside to find one of Caleb's friends Donald getting into an argument with another guy, he walks over to me and asks if I would hold his cigarette while he talks to this guy. He hands it to me and I just stand there holding it, not knowing what to do with it, I look like an idiot. Then I hear a voice behind me.

"Need a light?"

I know that voice, I turn to see Mitchell, holding a pack of matches, looking fine as ever. I knew right then and there this girl would be the death of me.

 **A/N: Should I continue? Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thanks so much for the feedback guys, I wasn't expecting anyone to like the first chapter but I'm glad some of you did. I'm gonna give you guys another chapter and let me know if I should keep this thing going. I love hearing from you :) Enjoy!**

" **Need a light?"**

"Oh no, I don't smoke, I'm holding this for a friend." Now that the words have left my mouth I realized how stupid they sound. I'm standing here, outside, holding a cigarette in between my index and middle finger, it completely looks like I'm a smoker, plus she's giving me a look as if she doesn't believe me.

"I swear its not mine!" I protest.

She lets out a chuckle and her face returns to normal.

"I believe you. You don't look like the kind of girl who smokes."

I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult. I shake off her comment when Donald conveniently comes back for his cigarette. He takes the smoke and thanks me for holding it for him, I turn to Beca as if to show her _see? It wasn't mine._ She just smiles at me with that gorgeous smile of hers. _God I could look at her all day._ I snap out of my thoughts to ask her why she came out here.

"I thought you could use some company." She responds.

"You sure you didn't come out here to enjoy your own smoke?" She shakes her head.

"I don't smoke, its super bad for you and I would probably die on the ice from all that gear weighing on me and my crappy lungs." She gives me another smile; I can't help but smile back. She tosses the matches on a table nearby.

"So, did you come out here to get away from someone?" She says.

"Yeah, this short brunette was annoying me, thought I could ditch her." I decide to joke with her, hopefully she gets my sarcasm.

A smile starts to form on her mouth, her tongue peaks out to swipe across her bottom lip. She's got a nice mouth, I realize I'm staring at it when she looks at me expectantly, she must have been talking and I completely zoned out.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"You alright there? I started talking and you kind of looked like you were having a vision." She chuckled again, _such a cute sound,_ I thought.

"Yeah, that was my Raven Baxter impression."

"Who?"

"Never mind." Someone clearly has never see _That's So Raven._ I shouldn't be surprised she doesn't look like the kind of girl who would be into that show. She starts talking again when I'm lost in my own thoughts.

"I noticed you had a book with you, which one?" referring to the book I had in my hand when I sat down at the table. I usually bring a book in case I get bored, or the team starts losing, I'm surprised she noticed.

"Oh, just a book my John Green." I tell her not expecting her to know who he is or what book I have.

" _The Fault in Our Stars_?" She asks. I whip my head towards her, shocked she even knows that book.

" _Paper Towns_." I reply.

"Ah, that's a good one, I liked _Looking for Alaska_ the best." I cannot believe what I'm hearing.

"You read John Green?"

"Yeah, he's great."

I just became even more attracted to her than I was when I first saw her. I step closer to her and speak somehow huskily close to her ear.

"I think literacy is sexy." I'm loving the effect I'm having on her, she gets red in the face and stutters out a response.

"M-me too." She smiles at me again, a closed mouth smile that creates a little dimple on the side of her cheek and she can't be any cuter than she is in this moment.

I have no idea what caused me to make my next move. Its so outside of my comfort zone but I'm doing something rebellious for the first time in my life and maybe its just the attraction I'm getting from this fine species of a woman in front of me or maybe it's the couple of drinks I had before but I grab Mitchell by the shirt and pull her face to mine.

Her lips are soft and warm. Her smooth skin rubs against mine, I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she opens for me and I shove my tongue in her perfect mouth. Her tongue taste like coffee and alcohol. Her hands grab my sides and pull me closer, after a short time she breaks the kiss.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" she asks me.

"Caleb will kill you."

"I can handle him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hear my name in the distance as I debate leaving with her, this was by far the best kiss I have ever had but with what Caleb has been telling me about hockey players and with what I know about some of the players on this time, I know I shouldn't. She's not asking for a date she's asking me to go home with her (which is probably her dorm). Before I can say anything, my brother grabs my arm again like he did earlier, fortunately Beca still has her hands on my hips so I don't end up going anywhere.

"What the hell is this?" He yells.

"Hey Cal, thanks for stopping by to check on me but this is really none of your business."

"Can we speak in private please?" He speaks towards me then turns his attention to Beca "And you can take your hands off my sister now."

Beca try's to say something to me but I beat her to it telling I should go and tell her she should call me. I give her my number and Caleb looks like he's going to explode, he is obviously not happy with this situation but my brother can't control me.

As we walk away Caleb is furious, he waits till were far away to start lecturing me, he doesn't get too far when our parents arrive back at the table telling us they want to go out to dinner with the both of us before they leave. After the night is over and were walking back to my dorm, he lets it all out on me.

"What the hell Chloe? What were you thinking?"

"That she's hot and I wanted to see what her mouth felt like. Why do you care? You're not the boss of me and we were just kissing."

"Yeah, well, I don't like her, I don't really know her that well but I've heard some stuff."

"Who cares Caleb! It was just a little kissing, its over now, stop being so annoying."

"I'm just looking out for you Chlo."

I approached the door to my dorm and pulled my key out to unlock it. "I appreciate it Cal, but you don't need too. If you'll excuse me, I'm tired and need to get some rest." I say dismissing him.

"Alright Chlo, goodnight." He leaves with a goodbye.

I shut my door and throw my bag onto my bed. I notice Aubrey isn't here yet, that's weird I didn't notice her leave with anyone, I send her a text to see where she is and when she's coming back. It seems like forever but she reply's that she met up with a friend and wont be in until late.

I change into a white t shirt and old hello kitty shorts that use to be huge on me but now that I've grown they fit me. I flip on our TV to see what's on when my phone rings. I'm annoyed with Caleb and thinking its him I pick up irritated.

"What do you want Cal? You ruined my make out session and now you want to ruin my TV time."

"Chloe?"

Shit _, this isn't Caleb._

"Who is this?"

"Beca, I think I took part in your make out session this evening." I'm embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, Hey."

"Hey." She replies. "What are you up too?"

"Oh, you know, having a naked pillow fight with my roommate." I thought it would be funny, I regret it as soon as it leaves my mouth.

There's a moment of silence before she speaks on the other end "Are you really?"

She sounds amused so I go through with it. "Oh yeah, it's a nightly routine, were always looking for more people if you wanna join." She laughs and im releaved.

"So, what are you really doing?"

"Watching TV."

"Do you want company? Cause I'm waiting outside your dorm."

I jolt up so fast, I knock over a snow globe on my desk. "You're joking."

"Dorm number 38?"

I run to the door and open it. There she stands with her jacket over her shoulder. She scans my body and I follow her gaze to my pajama shorts. I curse myself for putting them on in my first place. I am also braless so I'm scared my nipples are showing through the material of my white shirt, just like they were this evening."

"What are you doing here?" I whisper yell.

"I, uh... do you wanna hang out."

"I have a roommate."

"We could go back to my dorm; I don't have a roommate."

"I was going to sleep."

"That's that I thought." She breaks out her smile and one again I'm melting in a pool at her feet.

"I'm not having sex with you." I need to learn when to shut up.

"I was not implying that at all." I look into her eyes and I believe her.

"Okay, ill go with you." There's no way I'm taking a chance and having her hangout here when Aubrey could come back as ask questions I'm not ready to answer.

I go with her to her dorm which ends up not being very far at all. I look gross, I have no makeup, I'm still in my hello kitty jammies but whatever it just makes me that less attractive to have sex with, so it will work in my favor. She laces her fingers with mine as we approach her door.

We get to her dorm and its nice, clean and it smells good, she has a couch in here, one of those that convert into a bed but nicer. She has a lot of trophies, she must have been playing hockey for a while and it seems like she's been doing well. Then again I have seen her play and she's awesome so I'm not surprised.

I sit down on her bed "I'm nervous, I don't usually do things like this."

"You don't usually hangout with people?" she replies.

"No, I don't usually follow hockey players back to their dorm at midnight while we just made out in public hours before."

"Do you usually make out with hockey players in public?"

"You would be the only one to have that honor."

She smiles. "I like your pajama bottoms."

"I can't believe I wore them here."

"They're cute." She chuckles. She sits next to me and asks how I'm liking _Paper Towns_ so far.

"Its okay, I like the other two better (referring to Looking for Alaska and The Fault in Our Stars.) this one kind of confuses me."

"No, his book _Will Grayson, Will Grayson is_ confusing. There are two Will Grayson's and I don't even remember meeting the second one, I don't know, you have to read it."

"You read even more of his books?" I ask

"Yup, I read them all."

Before I even know what's happening, our mouths are together again. She was explaining something one minute and they next I'm on her lap and her hands are up my shirt.

"I was really hoping for some more kissing." She mumbles against my lips, I giggle and then soon after I moan. I grab a fistful of her gorgeous, soft hair and push her closer to my mouth if even possible. Her hands skim the waistband on my shorts.

"Is this okay?" she asks cautiously. I nod before connecting our lips again. Then she grabs my ass, squeezing it like a sponge. "And this?" she asks again. I moan to give her my answer. I don't want to say anything to ruin this moment. It feels so good, her hands are soft and delicate yet she uses them in a rough manner, I simply cannot get enough.

I nibble and suck on her lips, kissing her for what seems like twenty minutes, her hands in my pants, she pulls me closer "How about this?" and she starts grinding against me, this is what I've be waiting for this delicious friction between us. Nothing can feel better at this point, then I moan out the words "Fuck me." And she completely stops.

She pulls out her hands from my pants and looks up at me. _Oh no I'm screwed._ I'm definitely going to need an intervention from her after tonight.

 _Ah, puck me._

 **A/N: Do you guys still want me to continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews, encouraging me to continue, without further ado, here's chapter 3! Let me know what ya think :)**

Beca releases her grip on me and looks into my eyes with honesty "You know I was serious when I said I had no expectations of having sex with you tonight." Even with her soft warming eyes I felt like this is what she says to all the girls that probably throw themselves at her after they win a game.

I come to the conclusion I shouldn't be sitting on top of her like this if I don't want to end up getting completely nude. I shift off of her lap and sit down next to her. Surprisingly, she doesn't look disappointed which kind of makes me disappointed and gets me second guessing if she actually wants me that way.

She puts her arm around me and pulls me closer. I sink into her embrace and decide to start a conversation to get my mind away from any thoughts of her ripping my clothes off and taking me right here and now. "So when did you start playing hockey?" I feel like that's a safe topic, she could probably go on and on about hockey so it's a good place to start.

"My last year of middle school. I've always loved hockey, I watched it all the time and at one point I asked myself 'can I actually play?' so my mom signed me up for figure skating when I was eleven, it helped a lot. I could not skate very well but after those lessons, I was so much better, all I had to do was take the stick to the ice. There was an old rice rink around our neighborhood, I would practice every day after school for hours until I felt I was good enough to go out there and try."

As suspected, she really went on about her passion for hockey, I admired her for going after something she loved so much, she worked hard to get where she is now and let me tell you it has paid off. She's like a bullet on the ice, such precision and grace, she impressed me today and boy did she look hot doing it.

"Anyway," she began "There was no actual team at my middle or high school but there was a league nearby, so I tried out and the rest is history. I made sure to pick a college that had a hockey team, it was between Barden and another university in Florida. Plus, I wanted to stay close to home, so it worked out pretty well." She smiled at me, a no tooth smile that was so adorable yet sexy. This girl makes me feel some intense butterflies.

"That's awesome Bec, I'm glad you too the initiative to go out there and get better. I bet you looked cute in your little figure skating outfit." She was cringing, her face scrunched up and she pulled her arm away from my shoulders to cover her face.

"Ugh, don't say that ever again. I'm not proud of my figure skating days but I did it to get me to this point." The cuteness just doesn't stop with this one. I was giggling trying to pull her hands away from hiding her face.

"Hey, c'mon, I wasn't making fun, I love the idea of you figure skating, it hot." She looked up at me with her nose still crinkled up and I was smiled. I still held her hands in mine as her face went back to normal, we stared at each other for a good fifteen seconds, looking into another's eyes. She had the nicest pair of eyes I have ever seen. They were a stormy blue with a hint of gray, I could stare at them forever and I felt like I was.

Then, she fucked me. Not really but the way she was looking at me she might as well, we launched at each other, Beca grabbed my ass again and pulled me onto her lap she was kneading it, giving it a lot of attention. I grabbed a fistful of hair, holding her to my lips. As far as making out goes, she's a ten.

I release my grip on her to venture further down her neck. I start popping buttons on her shirt, once all the buttons are done. I yank it free from her body revealing her nice muscled arms and sexy black bra. She has a tattoo on her left shoulder, a flower design it looks nice, hot. I trace it with my fingers as she observes me.

"Not a fan of tattoo's?" she says rubbing up my thigh's as she sits back, giving me a better view of her chest.

"No, god no, I think they're hot, is this your only one?" she smiles, that cute no tooth smile she did before.

"No, I have this one," She shows me a grasshopper right above her wrist. "And this one." She points to another one of hockey sticks with a puck in between them right below her bicep."

"You're really crazy about hockey aren't you?"

"It's my thing, it's a part of me, it always will be."

Soon, her hands are ghosting along my ribs. I suck in a breath and revel in the feeling of her fingertips on my stomach. She inches further and eventually reaches my breasts, thumbs deliciously sweeping over my nipples, I'm moaning embarrassingly loud. She halts her movements and I look at her. She's looking for permission to take this further which she has been doing a lot of tonight and its making her hotter by the second.

I nodded, signaling for her to continue. She pulls up my shirt a little and I raise my arms for her to pull it off completely. When my shirt is completely off, I remember I'm not wearing a bra and she is staring at my boobs. She cups them in her hands, her delicate, warm hands. She kneads them a little and murmur's something along the lines of "So soft". She gets her mouth closer to them and looks up at me "Can I?" her tongue peaking out just a bit. "By all means" and I gesture for her to continue.

She closes her mouth around my hard nipple and starts sucking gently. I bite my lip from moaning too loud that all the neighbors can hear me. She smiles into my skin and I can tell she knows I'm enjoying this. I can't help it, she is so good with her goddamn mouth, I want it everywhere. My hands are in her hair holding her to my chest, she winds her arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I let out a loud moan and I'm embarrassed again of how much I'm enjoying this, _whatever_ I think to myself, its only for tonight. If I'm gonna have a one-night stand, I might as well enjoy it as much as I can.

I start grinding into her and her hands have made their way under my hello kitty pajama shorts. "We could move this to the bed." She suggests.

"I'm fine here." I reply.

"The bed is more comfortable." She counters.

I'm sure she's right but I've seen Beca play hockey, she has incredible stamina. She kisses me softly and I melt, I got to stick my hand in her pants and she stands up, I lock my legs around her waist and try to free my hand from her pants so I can hold onto her shoulder. I can't believe this is really happening, I'm twenty-one years old and seconds away from having my first one-night stand, with a hockey player no less, so much for being a good girl, oh well nobody is perfect. Beca places me at the edge of the bed and turns the lamp on, the light illuminates her features so well, her toned stomach, strong arms and beautiful jawline.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She says, crawling towards me.

"I know." I say nervously.

I usually wait five dates before I let anyone get into my pants, If the guy or girl was decent and the sex was good, there would be repeat performances if not, there weren't. I wiggle my way up the bed to lay my head on the pillows and she follows crawling up my body. I reach for her belt to unbuckle her pants. I slide her jeans down her pants till she's left in a sexy pair of boy shorts that look good on her.

I slide my hand in her underwear and she is wet, like, really wet. I slide my fingers through her slit lapping up the juices and she sucks in a breath. She kisses me softly and takes my hand from her shorts and intertwines them. She grabs the hem of my hello kitty shorts and looks up at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks cautiously.

"Yes" I respond and she slides my shorts and panties down my legs and off of me. Here I am completely naked in front of Beca Mitchell, whom I just met eight hours ago, but hey, there's no going back now and I don't want too. She stares down at me with awe and lust. She barley has her thumb on my clit when she is shaking her head "You're so… is this for me?" its like a leaking faucet down there, I'm so turned on. "It would appear so." I answer.

She brings her thumb to her mouth and licks it. She bites my inner thighs, sucking gently, marking a path to her destination. The anticipation is killing me and before I know it her mouth is on me. I have never felt so good in my entire life, her fucking mouth is the best, my new favorite thing. "Jesus you're… do you like that." I can't hear her that well because she's too busy going to town on my pussy.

I'm griping onto her hair like my life depends on it. "Oh god yes, Beca." I moan as it feels oh so good to have her mouth on me like this. Soon she eases her finger inside me and then adds another twisting and thrusting to reach the right spot. I'm thrusting into her mouth while she strokes her tongue up and down my pussy, nibbling along the way. I'm barley holding on between her sucking and licking my clit and thrusting expertly in and out of me. I'm so close I can feel it, my toes are curling and then I'm coming, hard.

She places a tiny kiss to my clit and kisses her way back up my body to my mouth. "How was it?" she asks. I'm incoherent. "It was… you were…. Awesome." Or aca-awesome as Aubrey would say. She smiles, genuinely pleased with my answer. She's running her nose up and down my cheek nuzzling me, she's much gentler then I thought she would be. I slide my hands down her stomach till I reach in between her folds. "Return the favor?" I ask. She grabs my hand. "Not yet." She murmurs against my cheek and I'm confused.

She slides herself up my body until she swings her legs over mine and sits directly below my stomach. I can feel her wetness coating my pussy. Our clits are connected and she starts rocking, slowly back and forth and it feels great, its turning me on even more. I've never experienced pussy grinding before and it feels fantastic.

She starts to pick up her speed and I'm in ecstasy. She starts grinding so hard my head hits the bedpost. She halts her movements and swipes her thumb across my cheek. "Are you okay?" she says still caressing my cheek, being so thoughtful. "Yeah, I'm fine, keep going." And honestly, I was fine, it was totally hot and feels so so good. She starts again but a little slower. As time goes on she starts going harder and I encourage her.

"Oh fuck Beca, just like that, keep going."

My clit is throbbing and I'm on fire she is rubbing her hands up and down my stomach and playing with my rock hard nipples. She kisses her way back up to my mouth, still rocking her hips against my pussy. I'm so close I can feel it. I don't usually cum twice within 30 minutes. I usually have sex then wait a couple hours then go at it again but never continuously. I never could get someone to make me cum again not until Beca fucking Mitchell comes into my life and makes me see stars.

She's pumping her pussy against mine so hard, she's screaming my name. "Fuck Chloe, I'm gonna cum." I'm almost there too, were about to reach our climax together when she whispers in my ear "You're so beautiful." And that's all it takes for me to combust. I cum so hard screaming Beca's name and she's close behind, screaming my name back at me.

She collapses on top of me, I run my fingers through her soft brown hair, both of us coming down from our high, panting. I feel her heart beating fast and so is mine, I'm trying to regain my breath. As amazing as tonight was, I have no doubt I will be sore in the morning, that doesn't mean I don't want to fuck her again.


	4. Chapter 4

I lie there, under Beca's very naked body for a few minutes to catch my breath. I'm thinking I should go now, I don't know what the rules of this whole 'hooking up' thing goes but I'm pretty sure you don't stay and cuddle. After I regain my breathing I speak up.

"Uh, Beca..."

"Oh sorry! I'm squashing you aren't I?" She said rolling off of me. Considering how small she is, she was most definitely not crushing me, if the roles were reversed I would be crushing her. I don't make a comment back; I stick to making thoughts in my head.

When Beca leans over to get her phone from the nightstand I notice I have left nail marks down her back, I feel bad. Hockey player's get banged up a lot, I've learned that from how many times Caleb came back with a broken nose or rib break and now I've probably added to her list of pain.

"Sorry about your back. Hockey hits must hurt as it is and now you've got claw marks on your back."

She used the camera on her phone to reach around and glance at what I was referring to on her back. "It's okay, it's a good kind of injury if you would even call it that." She gave me that heart melting smirk again.

I slide out from under the sheets to look for my Hello Kitty shorts so I don't have to stand here feeling so exposed. I'm looking around for about ten seconds before Beca starts talking to me again.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find my clothes so I can get going and be out of your way." I finally find my bottoms and got to slip them on when she grabs my wrist.

"What? No! Don't go! You think I want you to leave? I'm not a jerk, I thought you would stay, I want you to stay, please stay?" she pouts and I want to say she's cute but then I look at her gloriously naked body and who am I kidding, she's a fucking goddess.

With no idea what to do next, seeing as I have never had a one-night stand, I'm frozen in place, do I stay? I want to stay in case she wants to take advance of me again, plus I like looking at her and if I'm only here for a night I'm gonna stare at her until my eyes can no longer stay open. I must have been debating it too long as she takes my face in her hands and cradles my cheeks, then she kisses me very softly and speaks.

"Don't leave yet, Chloe. Please? Stay?"

And I'm melting, I. Am. Melting. Just like that saying in the Wizard of Oz, I am a puddle. For a tough chick, she has some softness to her and I love it. With me being putty in her hands the only think I can think to say is "Okay."

She smiles, a big, toothy, gorgeous smile, that I have grown to love. She pulls me into her and runs her nose against my cheek and plants a kiss to my neck. "I would keep you here the rest of the week if we didn't have an away game tomorrow." Her hands are roaming my body, tracing patterns with her warm, delicate yet strong fingers.

Were interrupted by a knock on the door, Beca curses under her breath. She places a kiss on my cheek. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"Seeing as I am naked and your gorgeous body will be blocking the exit, I don't think I'll have a chance to escape."

"Gorgeous body huh?"

"Shut up, like you don't think you're hot, don't try to deny it, I know you're lying."

She lets out a chuckle and smacks my bare ass "You're cute." She slides off the bed and slips her shirt over her head before grabbing a pair of shorts to slip on before answering the door. I stare at her while I rub my butt; it hurts, she smacked it hard. After spending a couple minutes at the door, Beca returns to bed, stripping her clothes back off in the process, until she's back to be beautifully naked, skin on my skin.

We lie there for a while, until her hands start to wander again. "Is it bad that I want you again?"

"Nothing bad about that. Just a warning, I'm sending you the bill if you damage my love muffin."

"Your what?"

"Love muffin? Another name for my puss, you never heard that one before?" she stared at me blankly for a couple seconds until she started laughing.

"No, what kind of name is that?"

"They have all types of names these days, ever heard of snuffleufapuss? Penis fly trap? Penis coffin? Money maker? Cherry pie?" she cut me off with a passionate kiss which I'm very thankful for because I don't know where I was going with that and I hate when I word vomit, which, surprisingly is a lot.

"You have the prettiest love muffin I have ever seen." I laugh cause she's going along with my jokes, I like that, I like her.

She crawls down my body till she is front and center with my love muffin and then, her mouth is on me and it feels so fantastic, she is so god damn good with that mouth of hers it makes me kind of wonder how many pussies she's had practice with, I try to take that imagine out of my head because it will only make me want to stop and I don't want her to stop, I'm seeing fireworks, that's how good this girl's mouth is.

I swear I'm cuming constantly, I've lost count of how many earth shattering orgasms she has put me through tonight but hey, I'm not complaining. Even if it means I will be sore for the next couple of days, whatever I probably wont be seeing her or getting any action so ill be fine.

She starts kissing back up my body when I unexpectedly flip us until she is under me. She looks up at me shocked and a little confused, she might be use to being the dominant one but she has been dominating me all night and if here for a night, I'm gonna get my turn.

"My turn." I whisper huskily in her ear and I feel her shiver which makes my confidence skyrocket.

I kiss down her beautiful body making sure to make a stop at her breasts so I can give them a little attention. I start kneading at them, rubbing her nipples between my thumbs. I gently take her right nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue over the sensitive nub. She arches her back to me I suck a little harder before releasing it with a pop and making my way to the other one giving it just as much attention.

After I feel I have giving her breasts the attention they need, I start making my way down the rest of her body, reaching her thighs, nipping at them getting ready to taste her for the first time. I start kissing a gentle trail to where she wants me the most and she twitches a little.

"Damn, you're killing me." Beca gasped as my breath came close to her center.

Just after the words left her mouth, I trailed my fingers through her dripping wet folds, exploring all her has to offer. She is very wet and I think I might just be as wet as she is, even more. I circle her clit my my thumb, spreading her folds with my pointer and middle finger and then I dip my tongue in between there. She inhales sharply and I know I'm making her feel good. It's the least I could do after the awesome orgasms she gave me tonight.

I lick and suck all throughout her love muffin and I'm enjoying every second of it, she tastes so good and I don't know if its because I'm so insanely attracted to her or I'm just that horny. Whatever it is, I don't care, I'm enjoying this and am happy to give her a little feel good after all the hard work she has done on the ice.

I'm working hard down here and I know I'm doing a food job from how her fist is in my hair pulling me closer to her pussy as if I can get any closer than I am. I'm basically swimming in her arousal, I might drown. I am sucking and licking until I take two fingers and plunge them inside her and nothing has ever felt so good then my fingers inside this warm cocoon that belongs to Beca Mitchell.

I start pumping in and out, sucking on her clit until I feel her getting close. She starts grinding into my face and she's breathing heavy, I keep going and don't dare stop as I want her to reach her climax and reach it hard. "Is that good? Does it feel good?" I ask as I take a breath from being down there too long.

"Jesus, Chloe, so fucking good, I'm almost there." I smile and keep going, pumping in and out, trying to take her there and soon enough she's screaming how good it feels and how she loves the way my mouth feels against her pussy and how she's cuming. After I feel she has come down from the orgasm I just gave her, I flop down beside her. She pulls me into her and tells me how amazing I am.

She strokes my hair for a bit while my eyes start to get droopy. I am exhausted from our sexcapades. I mumble something about needing to be at my room early but I'm not sure its coming out correctly, I feel like half my brain is asleep. Beca turns out the light and pulls me closer, with her arms around me.

"Fall asleep with me?"

Before I can even process what she said, I'm out like a light, with my head on her chest and her chin in my hair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I wake with a jolt, half of my body is sweaty and that's cause I have a body laying on the left side of me. I try to Beca and her mouth is slightly parted and her arm is all the way around me, she changed positions from when we fell asleep and I didn't notice because I was very tired, also I've been told I'm a heavy sleeper. I try not to wake her as I slide out of bed and look for my clothes, as I find them and slip them on the reality of what I have done hits me like a ton of bricks.

I've had sex with one of Caleb's teammates. I will inevitably see her again; I have not thought this through. This was the worst idea I've ever had and I have make some pretty awful mistakes. She's a hockey whore and that makes me a hockey hooker, she starts mumbling in her sleep and that signals me to get the heck out. I grab my keys and stumble a little trying to find the door, it's kind of dark in here with a little light peaking out of the shades. I hear Beca's alarm go off and I know my time is up. I grab my phone and find the door.

I run all the way back to my dorm and go inside. Aubrey never showed up last night and I wonder what happened to her, I remind myself to text her and see if she's okay. I drop onto my bed and think about what I have done. I had sex with Beca Mitchell, twice, I might add. I have no idea if she's a player or not all I know is our next confrontation will be awkward and I'm not ready for it, unfortunately its unavoidable. I lie back on my bed and pull the covers of the blanket over my head.

What have I just done?

 **A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for being such awesome readers and giving me feedback on how I'm doing. I appreciate the comments and I thank you guys for being so nice. Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Beca's POV

The most alarming noise in the world wakes me up from my sleep. I'm pissed for it interrupting my dream of the softest, most beautiful pair of boobs I've have ever seen. I want to snuggle up and loose myself in them but peaking my eyes open I see its 6AM, which is not my normal wake up time, I usually set it for six thirty or close to seven. I'm good with alarms, one it goes off I usually give myself five more minutes and then I'm out of bed, especially if its game day.

I realize I did not set the alarm for myself, I set it for Chloe. _Chloe, shit!_ Reality comes crashing down on me that I have slept with Caleb's sister. Both times were the best I've ever had. I wince getting up, I hurt everywhere. I'm sore all over and I don't know if its from hockey or the sex, either way I don't feel that great. I call out for Chloe and I don't hear a response, I walk further across my room to see if she's in the bathroom and

I'm met with no sign from her.

I notice her phone and keys are gone but I see her student ID on the floor, she must have dropped it on her way out of here. I pick up the card and examine it, this picture of her, _oh wow she's hot_. I think to myself. Her Hello Kitty shorts too, obviously she's not wearing them in the picture but I'm reminded of her and those pajama shorts and _damn_ did she rock them. I don't think it really matter's what that chick is wearing, she will look good in anything, it should be illegal.

Then I snap out of my thoughts and realize she left without waking me up. I double check my room to make sure she is one hundred percent gone and its confirmed. I'm disappointed. If it was like one of my teammates I'd be glad she left, but I'm not. I don't really like one night stands, I have had a couple in the past but its not really my thing. Chloe strike's me as the opposite of a one-night stand type of girl. She's sweet, like candy and caring, I liked how she was reading for some of the game.

Maybe she did try to wake me and I was so tired I didn't wake? I hope that was the case. I plop down, headfirst onto my bed and my pillow smell's like Chloe, its soft like her boobs, those were the best boobs I've ever put my hand on, or mouth for that matter. I'm still holding her student ID in my hand, its way to early to stop by her dorm and give it to her. I decide to call her and she doesn't pick up so I leave a voicemail.

"Uh, Hey Chloe, its Beca... Mitchell, uh you spent the night here. Anyway, I have your student ID card, you must have dropped it, I'll hold onto it for you… uh, if you wanna stop by or want me to bring them to you? Whatever you decide you can call me back… listen, I uh, just want to talk about last night –" The machine cuts me off and I'm mortified at the message I just sent. I throw my phone across the room, afraid I'll try and call her again saying something worse.

I drop back onto my bed, exhausted from last night. As tired as I am I can't seem to fall back asleep as I have Chloe on my brain. I was trying to pinpoint from how exactly she went from saying she wasn't going to have sex with me to gluing her lips to mine. Not that I'm complaining one bit because that was the best decision she could have made. I'm not proud of sleeping with my teammate's sister, I have a reputation with these guys and if Chloe finds out about it, she may not want anything to do with me again.

No matter how many times' I got her to scream my name last night. Its these exact thoughts that make me wish she would have answered my call so I could talk to her before someone else does, like Caleb. I'm ripped out of my thoughts when my phone rings, I hot talk and put it to my ear.

"Hey Bec, where are you? You're holding us all up!"

"Jesse? Its early. I don't have to be –" I check the time and realize, its almost noon I was suppose to be on the bus twenty minutes go.

"Shit, I'm coming, I'll be right there."

I scramble to get ready throwing on some jeans and the first shirt I find. I'm running around, tripping over things trying to make sure I have everything I need. I run to the bathroom to check of my appearance and I notice there's a small hickey on my neck, I don't remember Chloe even giving me one. Whatever I can't hide what happened last night forever.

I gather up the rest of my things throwing them in my bag and the last thing I do is take Chloe's student ID and slide into into a safe little compartment inside the front of my duffle bag. I run across campus to where I know the bus is parked and waiting. While I'm running I contemplate visiting Chloe to give her ID back but its pointless as she hasn't returned my call. As much as I try to pretend her not calling me back doesn't bother me, it does.

I see the bus in the distance and run a little faster noticing everyone is already on it. Coach is livid that I'm late because it interferes with our schedule. Everyone is gibing me hoots and hollers which I ignore and take a seat next to Jesse, who is my best friend and wingman on and off the ice for couple years now.

"You smell like sex." He comments. I ignore him too and shrug it off like it was nothing. I need a shower; I reek of Chloe but at the same time I don't want to wash her scent away.

Luke pops up from behind me "Who did you bang last night?"

"Some chick I met at the bar." I cringe after it leaves my mouth, I feel terrible, no matter how this plays out I'll end up looking like an asshole and right now, that's exactly what I am.

"Just one? Not three?" Jesse rolls his eyes and I mumble something under my breath. There was a rumor last year I slept with three girls at once, of course its not true but with these guys its all about 'getting some'. Luke is one of the seniors on the team, he bangs every chick that comes his way its disgusting and he's pathetic.

"Weren't you messing with Caleb's sister at the bar?"

"We were just talking." I want to punch his teeth out for being such a dick.

Okay, bringing Chloe back to my dorm was a bad idea. I will be lucky if this doesn't blow up in my face. I don't even have a good excuse for why id di it, all I ever do is flirt. I hate myself even more because it was one of my teammates sister. I was serious when I told her I wasn't expecting sex. I might had stuck to my word if she hadn't made the first move.

Worst case scenario happens when Caleb overhears what Luke just said to me and comes over. "Fuck you. Last night you were all over Chloe and now you hold us up because you were fucking some random chick."

There is no way I am going to tell him I was with her last night.

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her." My argument is weak.

"Bull. Shit. You fucking followed her outside. She doesn't like hockey players; she thinks their douchebags. Next time she comes to one of our games, you better keep your hands and mouth to yourself. She's a good girl; she doesn't screw around."

"Okay, I will." If she saw how all these guys act, especially Luke, I can't understand why she thinks were all douchebags. Although, I think last night might have changed her opinion that not all of us are bad. I turn away and settle in my seat more when all of a sudden I'm being manhandled and pulled out of my seat.

"I'm not kidding, Mitchell. Chloe is not that type of girl, delete her number." He lets go of my shirt dropping me to on the floor. I shoot up, like a firework and yell back at him.

"You really don't want to mess with me Caleb, especially on something you know nothing about."

He balls up his fist's and I know he wants to punch me. He slowly unclenches his fists and says one more thing before retreating back to his seat.

"Leave her the fuck alone."

Coach comes up the aisle telling us to sit down and stop fighting.

"Sorry coach." I respond.

"I don't want your apologies I want you to keep your head in the game. we are halfway through this season and were behind two teams. if we keep playing like we have, we'll make it to playoffs. This is important Mitchell, don't fuck it up with fight's over girls."

"Yes coach, I'm sorry. It wont happen again."

I sit back down and ignore Caleb's glare. The fight with Beale and what coach said put it all in perspective for me. I already figured out that Chloe wasn't a one-night stand kind of girl not because she said so but because she truly did not seem like that kind of girl. Even though she attacked me twice.

She was nervous from the start and hilarious. I didn't force her to come to my room or have sex – twice – regardless of how she got there, I would do it again, if given the chance. Its hard not to be into a girl who tells you repeatedly she loves your mouth on every part of her body. This whole thing makes me the jerk I didn't want to end up being.

When we arrive if Florida, the whole team makes their way off the bus and into the lobby of the hotel were staying in. When we all get our room assignments, I end up sharing a room with Jesse, which is the usual rooming situation with us since were best friends I don't want to hop on his dick, or any dick for that matter. All I keep thinking about is the perfect body of Chloe Beale, which I shouldn't be.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts one again when Jesse tosses me a water bottle from the mini fridge. "So, what happened last night?" He asks plopping on his bed, taking a sip of his water.

"Nothing."

"Right, and a hickey magically appears on your neck."

"Like I said, I met a girl at the bar." Normally I would just tell Jesse what happened but this situation is complicated.

Jesse shakes his head. "You're an idiot." He disappears into the bathroom. I don't know if Jesse knows what's going on or he's just messing with me. I hear the shower start and my question stays unanswered as Jesse takes very long showers. I check my phone for the twentieth time today. I haven't heard from Chloe once so I decide to text her.

 **How's the love muffin? Did you get my message?**

I regret it as soon as I hit send. I meant for it to be funny, not offensive. I keep checking the screen to see if she's replied which she hasn't. I have myself even more every passing second. I pull out my laptop and connect to the hotel Wi-Fi. I search my Facebook friends list for Caleb and search through his friends to find Chloe. I can't just friend request her, I need to establish more contact with her first.

Her privacy settings are high, everything is blocked, it doesn't show a thing besides her profile picture. Since I'm friends with Caleb, I look through his pictures for some of Chloe. I find a few pictures od her with her dad at what looks like her job? I screenshot that picture so I can look it up later, she's bound to have an email address in their directory.

I find more pictures of her on an album that as title 'Vacation' she looks different in these picture's, her hair is a little lighter than it was the other day, it must have been the sun. She's on a boat in a bikini which she looks so fucking good in, it hurts. There's a couple of her in the water with Caleb. I think they went snorkeling. She's very photogenic, her face is so pretty and those eyes, the eyes that caught my attention that night at the game.

When Jesse walks out of the bathroom in his underwear with a towel across his shoulders I realize how creepy I'm being, stalking Caleb's profile for pictures of Chloe, sue me if I wanna see her face again. I shut my laptop off and put it away so Jesse doesn't invade my privacy. I lie back on the bed and check my phone, still nothing from Chloe which of course, is disappointing. I close my eyes and hope after a nap, I'll find a text from her, a girl can only hope right?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys for such awesome reviews, they keep me going, you're all the best. Enjoy chapter 6!**

Chloe's POV

My mom has always been an early riser, so when I hear banging on my dorm room's door, it shocks me awake.

"Rise and Shine Chlo, were going shopping!" I hear her call through the door.

I've grown up here in Georgia, our house is not far from Barden, so my mother comes up here on the weekends randomly to do things with me. I think she's lonely since both of her only children attend Barden. Her excitement is not what I want to wake up too, especially since I look at the clock and its seven thirty on a Saturday.

"Go away!" I shove my head under my pillow.

My mind flashes back to all the orgasm's I've had recently and judging my soreness below my waist, they wont soon be forgotten.

"You have twenty minutes to get dressed, your father wants to go to Denny's before it starts getting crowded, so you need to get moving!"

My stomach rumble's, I could definitely go for some Denny's right now. Besides my mother wont go away, I've learned from experience. She'll stand out there all day if she has too. I yell that I need more time through the door.

"Hurry up Chlo or I'll have your father bust down the door."

Despite her threat, I don't get out of bed right away. I check my phone on the nightstand and notice I have voicemail from a number I don't recognize. My stomach drops when I hear its from Beca, her sexy, sweet voice wakes up my downtown real fast. Oh shit, she has my student ID and wants to give it back to me. That seems to defeat the purpose of a one-night stand. Even though with her being Caleb's teammate and all, it ensures me I will definitely see her again.

I listen to the message a couple more times and save it. Now would not be a good time to call her, I'm sleepy and my mom is here and that's the last thing she needs to know about. I eventually find the energy to get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. My body aches as if I've been hiking with a heavy weight on my back. Today will not be easy. The door opens and I see Aubrey coming in and I'm elated.

"Thank god you're back, my mom is taking me shopping please come with!" Luckily she agrees to come so I'm not completely alone with my parents.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After hours of shopping with my mother and while my father just hanging out. We take the drive to my house which is not far from Barden. My mom shows me a picture of the team she found on her phone that one of the players must have posted. I notice Beca with a girl hanging off her shoulder, she is basically humping her leg, I roll my eyes. I check I date of the picture and see it was last week. Great now I'm the flavor of the week.

My mom points to Beca in the picture. "She's cute didn't you meet her last night?"

"Who knows, they're all the same, just a bunch of hockey asshole's."

"That's not true, Caleb is a sweetheart."

"Are we talking about the same Caleb?"

By the time were get to my house, I'm beat. With all the sex and shopping, I'm completely worn out. I'm all ready to go straight to bed as soon as we get through the door. Aubrey and I entertain my parents for a little bit before were upstairs in my room.

Aubrey drops her bag down on the bed and pulls something out. "I wasn't going to say anything in front of your parents but you need to explain this."

She shows me a print out picture of what is clearly me and Beca playing tonsil hockey from outside the bar. I grab the picture from her hand. "Where did you get these?" it wasn't just a single picture, there was a pile of them. "And why do you have so many?"

"I got them from the internet, where else? I can't believe you made out with Beca Mitchell and didn't bother to text me."

I'm too shocked to answer her question. "Who the fuck took our picture? And why? Does she have a crazy ex girlfriend who wants to get back at her by sending this picture to everyone?" This picture is not PG in anyway, you can clearly see my tongue in Beca's mouth.

"College hockey can lead to NHL career's Chlo, some games are on TV, there's scout's that come and watch, newspapers about some of the player's, interviews after games. Everyone is watching whether you realize it or not and someone is either trying to ruin Beca's image or boost it. Everyone is finding out about you two, getting involved with a hockey player will not stay quiet. What happened after that game, Chloe?

"I think the pictures explain themselves, Bree."

"What else happened?"

"I had sex with her."

Aubrey's eye pop out of her head. "You're joking, right?"

"Twice."

"Oh my god, you're serious?"

"I wish I wasn't."

She takes a seat next to me on the bed. "We'll, were you drunk?"

"Not even tipsy."

"Holy shit. So you just went for it?"

"Basically."

"Are the rumors true?"

I scrunch my eyebrows. "What rumors?" I'm not sure I want to hear any Beca rumors.

"About her being good in bed."

"Oh my god, I'm not discussing that with you."

"So she is, you wouldn't have had sex with her twice if she wasn't good in bed."

"Why do you care? You're not even gay and now you want to hear about my gay sex life."

"Because! You had sex with a hockey player! A good one for that matter. I don't even know how you guys ended up back at her dorm. What the hell were you thinking?"

"That she was hot and wanted to hangout with me. It doesn't matter I am never gonna see her that way again."

"Look, Chloe, if these kinds of pictures turned up of me with let's say, Jesse Swanson, I'd tell everyone how awesome he was in the sack, even if it was only half the truth. Except you, I'd tell you if it sucked so don't hold out any of the truth."

I sigh. "Fine, she was amazing. I never want to have sex again if it can't be that good. Her tongue should win awards." Aubrey cuts me off

"Alright well that calls for a drink." I chuckle as we take shots from the stash of Alcohol I stole from Caleb's room. We search the web for any pictures of me kissing Beca and more pop up. I also see a bunch more of her with other women, she is quite the ladies man, there's a video of her making out with other girls. I want to vomit. My phone rings and Aubrey picks it up.

"Its from an unknown number? Do you think its her? I bet you its her!" before I can tell her to not answer the call she clicking the green talk button. She covers it with her hand and mouth's ' _talk to her_ ' and shoves the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Chloe?"

her sweet voice makes me wanna orgasm again.

"That'd be me"

"Hey"

"Hi"

There's an awkward silence that I think might last forever until Beca breaks it."

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, How about you?"

"Better now. Sorry I'm calling so late I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was just hanging out."

"Are you in your jammies?" Her voice is low.

"Uh, what?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to ask that, It just kind of came out, I'm sorry."

And just when I think I'm awkward. Maybe she is drunk and she called me on accident? I go with it, thinking this is going to be fun. I husk back into the phone.

"Do you want to know what I'm wearing?"

"Yes. No. Are you trying to trick me? I'm saying yes if you wont hang up on me, otherwise no." she's pretty cute even for a womanizer.

"I'm wearing a pink lace thong, with a matching bra."

"I didn't beg you for a pink lace kind of girl."

"I'm not, pretending is fun isn't it? I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Probably gonna loose the bra soon."

I don't know why I'm telling her all this after what I've seen on the internet. She could probably just call one of her girls and have them explain what they're wearing. Aubrey hits me with her pillow and I smack her right back, I'm trying to keep my phone to my ear at the same time.

"Is your shirt tight?" she asks. I glance down at the rack.

"Um, I guess, its kind of small, If I lose the bra I could probably see my nipple's through it."

She's breathing heavy on the other end which makes me believe she's touching herself. I run to the bathroom and lock the door so Aubrey can't hear.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you touching yourself?"

"What? No!"

"Okay, good." I can't believe I'm talking to her about this when I get off the phone Aubrey is probably make fun of me for what she has heard so far.

"Did you call just to find out what I had on?"

No, of course not, I called to apologize." She clear's her throat. "I'm sure you have seen the pictures by now…"

"Oh, yeah, those."

"I hope Caleb doesn't give you a hard time, with time I'm sure those pictures will go away. Listen, I wanted to explain – "

"I got your voicemail and my love muffin is fully in tact and you don't have to worry about the ID, I can go get another one anytime."

"I'd still like to return it to you."

"Don't sweat it, you don't need to go out of your way."

"I would still like to bring it to you."

The thought of seeing her again makes me melt. "Okay."

"Awesome." I hear the enthusiasm in her voice. "I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

"I hope so, goodnight, Chloe."

I end the call and come out of the bathroom. Aubrey is looking expectantly at me. "So, what did she say?"

"She wants to return my ID."

While I am kind of excited to see Beca again, I'm also cautious. According to the media, Beca Mitchell is a player and I most definitely do not want to get played.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I wake up the next morning with Aubrey spread out on my bed like an eagle. The girl is pretty tall so even with my king sized bed, she somehow ends up invading my side. When she finally wakes up she seems a little more hung-over than I am, I didn't drink that much so I seem okay, nothing some Advil wont fix. I give Aubrey some water so she can flush all the alcohol out of her system.

As we go down to the kitchen to have our morning coffee, I'm too lazy to do anything about my hair so I put it up in a messy bun and pour the coffee into our mugs. The doorbell rings as I'm bring Aubrey her cup. I put them down and go answer the door. Standing there, was a man with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Um, hi?" I greet him confused as to why there's a man with flowers standing at my door when I have no idea who he is.

"Delivery for Chloe Beale." He holds the flowers out for me to take.

"Oh, uh, thank you." I take the flowers out of his grasp.

I take the flowers and set them on the nearest table considering they are heavy. I wave to the delivery guy and thank him again. as I walk back to the table I set the flowers on, I search for a card and find one peaking out at the bottom, I figure my father was just trying to be romantic for my mom when I take the card out and read it with Aubrey snooping behind me.

 _I'm glad your love muffin made a full recovery._

\- _Beca_

Before I can react Aubrey speaks up behind me "Love muffin?"

"She's talking about my downtown."

"She is super weird, Chlo."

"I called it that while we were in bed, don't judge me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aubrey and I work on the weekends at an accountant firm. I'm good with number's, I always have been, I have been in math competitions and all this nerdy stuff I shouldn't be proud of, but I am. Aubrey and I met at a math competition freshman year and have been close ever since. Who says girls can't be hot and smart?

We are Junior accountants; we worked hard to get where we are, sometimes we go after our classes, when were scheduled and we work every weekend. I'm working on my master's degree here at Barden and so is Aubrey. When we get to the firm we see we have meetings with our senior accounts, so we make our way to the conference room.

As I sit down at the conference table, I pull out my laptop. I check my emails to see what I've missed from not checking them all day yesterday. As I'm looking through I see three that stand out from the rest. I realize, they're from Beca. I don't remember ever telling her where I worked. I figure maybe he searched my name? it wouldn't be hard to find my email on the company's site. I hear Aubrey gasp next to me.

"Oh my god, she's emailing you? This has to stop. First the phone call, then flowers now this? That girl is on a mission."

I roll my eye's at her as I attempt to go through them. The first one is her just trying to see if its actually me

 _To: Chloe Beale_

 _Chloe?_

The second one says:

 _To: Chloe Beale_

 _If this is indeed your email address the code word is another name for_

And then there's a picture of a cat, I think she's trying to say pussy.

The last one says:

 _To: Chloe Beale_

 _I'm very sorry if I have offended you in the last email. I was trying to be funny, which sometimes I think I am but it turns out I'm not. It just occurred to be that this is your work email so I probably shouldn't be saying stuff like that, especially to this email. Again, I sincerely apologize._

 _-Beca_

 _P.S Please don't block me from your email contact list, I'm so sorry._

The email is hilarious. As much as her persistence aggravates me, I really am beginning to become fond of the awkwardness and inappropriate comments. Especially coming from someone so confidence on the ice and in bed. I try to ignore the stomach flutters because the truth is, she is still a player.

I notice I have a voicemail and a text when I'm on my way back to Barden. I see they're from Beca. I put the phone to my ear and listen to the voicemail first.

 _Hey, its Beca. I just wanted to call and see if anything came for you this morning. I have a game tonight but ill hopefully talk to you later… maybe?_

I listen to it a couple more times then save it. Then I move on to check the text.

 **Checking to see if something came before you left for work. :)**

I don't respond until I'm back at my house. I type out a few responses but settle on none of them until I finally decide to go with one

 ** _Got the flowers, gorgeous but not necessary, thank you._**

After I send it, I regret it, its not the friendliest text but I am friendly and this kind of says the opposite. I don't know what do do about all these phone calls and emails from Beca. I don't want her to be this nice and caring because it makes me like her. And if she hasn't done all this I would probably just forget her along with other asshole's I've went through in the past. How did a one-night stand end up being so complicated?

By the time I get snuggled up in bed I realize, the Bulls hockey game is on TV. By then end of the first period, the Bulls are down by a goal. The second period ends scoreless and then in the first five minutes of the third, Beca ends up in the penalty box for interference. The camera zooms in on her and she looks angry, her jaw is tight and her knee is bouncing like a kangaroo. I bet sex with her when she's angry is intense. I can imagine her being all dominating and possessive.

When Beca returns to the ice, she finally gets it together and scores the next goal to tie it up. At the ends of the period one of the Bulls players scores in the last couple minutes of the third giving them the win. Apparently this game was important because it gives the Bulls an advantage, moving forward in the series. So the excitement is understandable.

I watch some of the players being interviewed after the game and am lucky Beca is one of those players. She is very edgy during the interview, rubbing the back of her neck. She looks hot in her Bulls hat and under amour shirt. It starts to get late and I realize its been enough hockey for tonight and head off to bed. Just as a start to doze off my phone buzzes from my nightstand. I think it must be from Aubrey seeing she isn't back yet but when I see Beca's name appear on my scream my stomach does a backflip.

Her response was from earlier when I thanked her for the flowers.

 **Not as gorgeous as you :)**

I wait a couple minutes before I reply, making sure I don't sound to eager.

 ** _Charming. The red one's were my favorite, Congratulations on the win tonight._**

My phone goes off less than a minute later.

 **I wasn't too happy with the way I played.**

 ** _You were just off for a little, you came back in the third period._**

She sends me a winky emoji

 **Too bad you're not here to celebrate with me.**

Before I get to reply there's another message coming in.

 **Expect another delivery tomorrow. Goodnight, beautiful.**

the butterflies I receive from this girl are endless. I shouldn't be feeling this way considering how many girl's Beca has probably slept with but I can't help it, not when she's being like this. She drops off a USB drive the next day in front of my dorm when Aubrey comes back in and hands in to me.

The USB holds mixes of songs, wonderful mixes. I didn't even know Beca could do this, I thought she was all hockey, all the time. But she is also musically gifted, which is hot. The USB came with some Godiva chocolates and a note formally asking me out on a date with her. I'm shocked, I tell her I'll check my schedule to not appear eager again.

As the days go on, I receive daily texts and emails from Beca. They are mostly checking to see if every one of her packages has gotten to me personally which are always cute and thoughtful. At the end of her emails she asks me out to dinner again because I haven't given her a straight answer yet. She starts calling me every night and I don't mind. One night I miss her call because I was watching the game highlights at Aubrey's house because she lives near me. _Ah, the perks of living near campus_.

Beca is suppose to return to Barden tomorrow. I'm excited, and that's a problem. I go home that night and see Caleb eating my food on the couch. He always does this when he comes home from an away game, he scours the house for food while waiting for more food to be delivery cause they guy doesn't shop for grocery's.

"Where's your car?"

"I got dropped off by a friend."

If Caleb is back, that mean's Beca is too. I'm nervous to see her again. Caleb's phone keeps going off nonstop.

"Your popular tonight."

"Some of the guys are picking me up in twenty."

"Didn't you guys just spend the last week together on your away game tour."

"It's a brotherhood, we never get sick of each other."

"Whatever you say."

"Alright, the guys are here Chlo, I'll see you later." He runs past me patting my shoulder.

I decide its been a ling day and decide to change into my pajama's. I get comfy in my shorts and a V neck shirt and grab some of my client's portfolio's from my desk and sit on the couch. I have to do a report for my job, as soon as I'm two paragraphs in, there's a knock on the door. Caleb probably forgot something since he wont remember his head if it wasn't attached to his body. I shove my pen in my hair and get up to go get the door. I get ready to yell at him for making me get up after I was all settled on the couch.

I open the door ready to let him have it only, its not Caleb. Its Beca and she looks awful, hot but awful nonetheless.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca has a nasty bruise on under and around her left eye. She looks like she hasn't had much sleep which makes me concerned for her. I want to hold her and make her feel better but I retrain myself.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened to your eye?" I ask as I guide her through the door. I almost forget the fact that she's here, at my house, off campus. I don't know how she found me but ill wait to ask, after I find out why she looks like she's been thrown through a wall.

"Hey." She touches her eye. "Nothing, just a little fight on the ice, happens all the time."

"You didn't fight in your last game."

her face lightens up into a little smirk. "So, you watched it?"

God damn. I don't want her to think I'm watching the games just for her. I shrug it off like and act like its not a big deal.

"I watch all the games. By the way, how did you know where I lived?"

"I've known Caleb has lived here for a while, I have been on a hockey team with him for two years, we bond. He shared that bit of info last year, Plus I know your address from sending you your gifts."

I should be afraid, this gorgeous female hockey player is stalking me, but in reality, I know she is harmless and means well, doesn't mean I'm not still a little freaked out. I move in further away from the door, the draft is making my nipple's hard and I am not wearing a bra. Why do I keep giving her a free show?

"You look hot." Beca's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. "Shit, I'm sorry, please don't kick me out."

I laugh, were in the same boat with our awkwardness. I gesture for her to follow me to the living room. As she does, she sits in the middle of the couch, forcing me to sit into close proximity. Couches are not safe, last time we were on a couch, I was in her lap within minutes.

"No hello kitty shorts tonight?"

"They're in the wash"

"That's a shame, I liked them."

"You liked getting me out of them." I shot back.

I'm trying not to smile. I should not be flirting right now, considering all the things I've heard and seen about her. But she's sitting here, on my couch, looking oh so hot and I can't help it, my love muffin is excited. She smiles at me and I just want to take her here and now.

"I liked that part, too"

"Is that why you came here?"

"To get you out of your clothes? Of course not. I just wanted to see you." she needs to stop smiling at me, every one of her smiles, whether it involves teeth or not, is distracting.

"That's good I guess." I respond.

"I thought I was making it obvious."

Beca does this thing guys do when they're about to make a move. Her eyes glance down at my lips and she starts to lean in. She tucks a few strands of my hair behind my ears. I curse my arms for having a mind of their own and grabbing onto her biceps. I have a problem because eventually, I'm crawling into her lap again.

I forget everything as our lips connect. I lover her mouth and I just can't seem to get enough. I'm so horny its ridiculous, here I am shoving my tongue in Beca's perfect mouth when I'm trying to show restraint, so much for not giving in to a player. She slips her hands inside my shirt, I'm grateful I lost the bra when I did. Just as I'm about to unzip her pants, I'm interrupted by a knock at the door.

I hear Caleb pounding on the door. "Go away! I'm naked!" Beca looks like she's about to say something with her hand still on my boob. I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Since when do you walk around naked in the living room? Open the door Chlo, I forgot my wallet in your bathroom."

"You nee to hide!" I tell Beca and try to pull her up but she doesn't make any sign of moving.

"My car in in the driveway." She answers.

"Caleb isn't that bright, I don't think he'll notice."

As soon as that comes out my mouth, I'm jinxed.

"Did Aubrey get a new car?"

"Damn it, what the hell are we gonna go?" Beca stands up and grabs me by the shoulders.

"Relax, I can handle this." She zips up her fly and straightens out her clothes. I don't know how she is so calm.

"I need to get a bra on!" I gesture to my chest. I run quickly to get it on and then sprint to the door. I take a deep breath and try to act like I wasn't just making out with a hot brunette on the couch. I am in so much trouble, there's no way I'm gonna hide the fact that I had sex with Beca when I open this door, then he'll get pissed, start throwing things and all hell will break loose. Unfortunately, I still have to open the door, so I do.

"I just have to get my wallet and then you could go back to whatever weird shit you were doing before I bothered you." he looks past me as he finishes up his sentence and he goes from apologetic to confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey dude, I didn't get Luke's message until a few minutes ago, I thought I was supposed to pick you up." Beca responds.

At first, I worry Caleb wont buy what Beca is telling him but then shrugs it off and his face returns to normal.

"Oh no dude, I think Bumper is supposed to get all of us."

"I'll go get your wallet." I interrupt their conversation.

I run to my bathroom to get Caleb's wallet and then return out to them, apparently I walked in at the wrong time. Beca's back is to me and Caleb is laughing.

"This girl is pretty much up for anything; I'm hoping maybe her friends are too."

Not one of them has noticed me. I'm nervous to hear Beca's response. She laughs. "Gotta love the wild one's huh? Especially when they come back for seconds."

I'm disgusted. I was just making out with this girl and now she is talking to Caleb about the girl's he wants to fuck? I'm probably just a stop on the way to her next victim.

"Forget anything else?" I break up their little conversation and Beca spins around at lightning speed, my expression tells her how much I've overheard, I can't even look at her.

"Now I want both of you out of here so I can get back to what I was doing." I push them both towards the door then make my way towards my room slamming the door. I turn my music up so I don't have to hear them out there because I know they haven't left yet.

Caleb comes knocking on my door not even a minute later.

"Go away, don't you have a hooker to fuck?

"I don't pay for sex."

I don't care for a word that's coming out of his mouth I'm too mad at my current situation to care. I'm angry at myself, at Beca, for coming here, being all sweet and then being a dick behind my back. I shouldn't of went to her dorm that night, my life would be so much easier without Beca fucking Mitchell.

"I think Mitchell likes you." Caleb says out of nowhere.

"I'm not interested in your disgusting friends. If you don't mind, I would like to be left alone, I have work to do."

I push Caleb out the door and slam it. As soon as he's left for good, Beca calls me on repeat, annoyingly I shut off my phone. I'm not interested in whatever she has to say.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over the next couple days, I avoid all contact from Beca. I make a plan with myself to delete all voicemails and texts without reading them. I don't however, empty my email trash. My lack of doing so causes a problem, it means I can read them if I choose too.

The bulls are playing a home game tonight. I have tried everything to get out of going, my parents and brother pull the puppy dog eyes on me and I feel bad. When we get there, we go find out seats. They're close to the ice again so I'll be front and center with all the players and Beca if she comes close enough, _great._

My mom and I some how get into a conversation about Beca. She thinks she's a nice girl and I shouldn't believe what other people say about her. I laugh into the beer I'm drinking. She doesn't know anything. My stomach erupts in butterflies when the Bulls take the ice. I sink in my seat, Beca sits on the bench, she's scowling. Its hard not to pay attention to her when she's so god damn good looking.

Some drama has taken place on the ice. Everyone is on their feet while I sit and observe. People are yelling and cheering. The whistle blows and Beca is on the move, she steels the puck from her opponent moving like a bullet down the ice. Her speed has her at an advantage, she must work out her legs.

Just as I'm day dreaming about Beca's gorgeous legs, she comes to a stop right near the goal, a puff of ice flown up. She handles the puck beautifully, time slows and I'm gripping my armrest as she finds and opening and successfully shoots the puck right past the goalie, into the net. I jump from my seat, cheering and hollering. Beca is amazing and scores a lot of goals.

This game is full of action and excitement and I'm on the edge of my seat, at one point the other team scores to tie it up. Near the end of the third, the Bulls score and take home the win. Beca manages to stay of of the penalty box and plays a great game. I'm nervous when we leave the arena. Were on our way back to the same bar we were the night I met Beca. I think it's the usual spot the team celebrates.

When we get to the bar, my bladder is about to burst, I make a beeline for the bathroom to relieve myself. There are a bunch of girls in there, probably trying to hook up with one of the players. While I'm washing my hands, I overhear one of them mentioning Beca. I hear about a threesome, the one she supposedly had. I'm not surprised, like I said, she is a player and I need to stay away.

I make my way out of the bathroom and start looking for my parents. As I'm making my way back some guy cuts right in front of me and starts a conversation.

"Hey, you're Caleb's sister right?" A guy with a British accent and blonde hair asks me.

"Uh, yeah." I'm still looking around this guy to see if I spot Caleb, he is around six feet tall so he can't be that hard to spot.

"I'm Luke, I play defense for the Bulls. Claire is it?" He asks.

"It's Chloe."

"Right, are you gonna come hang out with us?"

"I need to make a quick call first." I hold up my phone as an excuse to get away from him.

"I'll save you a seat, maybe we can get to know each other better."

"Uh, yeah, maybe." I roll my eyes as he walks away, I can't believe girls fall for that crap. Then again, just look at me and Beca. After what I heard in the bathroom, all I want to do it leave and go to sleep.

I wait until Luke disappears in the large group of people before I put my phone in my pocket and continue looking for Caleb. A bouncer suddenly stops me. I'm about to give him a piece of my mind when I hear someone speak up.

"She's with me." Beca's palm comes to rest on the small of my back and she walks me forward. Her voice is low and makes me feel things when she whispers.

"I want to talk to you."

I can't escape even if I wanted to, there's so many people and she's behind me, trapping me with her hands on my sides trying to guide me through the people. I'm so done with this gentlemen shit, I've herd only bad things about this girl and whenever she's around me she's sweet. Why can't she make me hate her? She leads me to the table and pulls out my chair while she takes the seat next to me.

My new bestie Luke is on the opposite side of this table, his arm across and empty seat. He see's me and yells across the table. "Hey, sister, I saved you a seat."

Beca shoots a look at her. "She's fine where she is."

Luke leer's at Beca showing a devious smile. "Does Caleb know you're –" I waiter with a good amount of cleavage distracts him from finishing his sentence.

Beca looks relieved, I don't say anything. Caleb is at the other end of the table, too busy talking to notice I'm here. The way these girls throw themselves at these guys is disgusting. What's worse is, I'm one of those girls. Beca orders me a drink from the full of cleavage waiter. I let her because I'll need all the booze I can get if I have to sit here with her.

She tries to start a conversation with me but its loud and I'm too distracted. I can't contain myself any longer, I want to know the truth. I want her to tell me what those girls said in the bathroom isn't true.

"So what's with all this talk about you and two other girls."

Beca goes pale and the guy who has been quiet this whole time next to her, spits out his drink. Luke is laughing and Beca swallows, her eyes finding the table very interesting. A couple of the guys near us appear amused. The quiet one next to her shakes his head.

"It doesn't sound like they were talking about hockey, so I'm curious, what are they referring too?"

Beca doesn't respond right away and that's when Luke cuts in.

"It's when Mitchell fucks two girls in one night."

The words are slow for my comprehension. I turn to Beca to see if this is true. Her silence says it all.

"Aren't you special."

I don't need to sit here any longer with the information I've just inquired. My stomach turns and I think I might be sick. I've just had sex with a hockey whore. I push away from the table done with tonight and all the bullshit that it came with.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca's POV

Chloe, who had beautiful tanned skin in the first place, is so white she looks like a ghost. She wobble's and grips the back of the chair. I follow her lead and grab her elbow.

"Why don't you let me help you."

"Don't touch me!" she yanks her hand from mine.

"I don't want your help!" She yells.

Caleb puts his conversation with the blonde next to him on hold when he hears Chloe shout. He comes over to us and assesses the situation. He glances down and see's my hold on her arm.

"Chlo, are you okay?" He asks.

I don't care if he is suspicious. This is the first time I've seen Chloe since I was at her house last week. Caleb was the one that fucked it up for me just like Luke is doing now. I need to talk to her without people around, there has never been a threesome, its an overblown rumor. Exactly like the shit people say about me daily, they don't know me. Nothing of what people has seen and heard is accurate. I need to clear things up, if I don't ill blow my chances with her, if I haven't already.

Chloe clears her throat. "I don't feel good. I think I have contracted an airborne venereal disease from standing so close to Mitchell."

A couple of the guys at my table laugh. Caleb is going to kick my ass if he finds out the truth. Oddly, I'm okay with that, ill gladly take the beating, I did after all sleep with his sister. If I can set the record straight with Chloe it will be worth it.

"It you will excuse me –" Chloe shoves me and makes her way out.

Ill be damned if I let her get away without getting an opportunity to explain myself. Chloe is faster than I expected, she's slipping and sliding through people like she's a bar of soap. I'm to focused on trying to get to her that I'm just knocking people over. I'm close to her when Caleb grabs my arm and tugs me back.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing, Luke was running his mouth and then Chloe ended up not feeling well."

"Look, I don't know what is going on or why your so interested in my sister but you need to back off and leave her alone." Caleb releases my arm and chases after Chloe.

Chloe is halfway to the door. If I just pulled her aside earlier I maybe could have avoided this whole thing. Jesse comes to my side asking if everything is alright.

"Fuck no, everything is not alright. What the fuck was Luke saying to her anyway?"

"The usual crap, everything that comes out of his mouth is ridiculous."

Caleb comes back telling me she puked on the sidewalk and he had to pay the cap driver double just to take her home. I'm angry he let her take a cab home.

"One of us could have taken her home, you know."

Caleb shoots me a furious look. "I don't trust you at all, Mitchell. Don't think I didn't see you talking to her again tonight. You show up at our house last week and now this. Something is going on here and it needs to stop. Chloe and I are close; don't think I wont find out what is going on between the two of you."

Hopefully they aren't as close as he says they are. "Don't be such an asshole Beale, she doesn't feel well and you sent her home in a fucking cab when you could have taken her home yourself and made sure she was okay!"

Caleb shoves me and walks away, I turn to Jesse.

"Do you think I was being to obvious?"

"Are you kidding me dude? She has been out with us twice and each time you're all over her. Its so obvious, what are you thinking!"

"I don't know dude. I'm so screwed."

"You did it to yourself when you got into her pants."

We get in my car to drive home and instead of taking my usual left, I turn right. Jesse is alert in a second.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to make sure Chloe get's home okay."

"Are you kidding me? What are you stalking her?"

"Shut up Jesse, I'm only gonna peak through her windows, she wont talk to me. I've never done this."

"That's even worse. There's something wrong with you."

"I'm so done with you shit!" I'm livid at this point, all I'm trying to do is talk to Chloe and everyone is in my way, I'm overwhelmed and I need everyone to stop talking so I can concentrate. I take a breath and continue.

"I am not stalking her, I need your help she wont talk to me and she wont believe me if I tell her the stories are not true."

I've never admitted to having sex with two different girls in one night. People can make things up and blow it out of proportion. That's what these hockey guys do, they like to gossip and hook up with all these women. I have to play with these guys, not all of them are bad but some are real jerks. I have a rep as a player and at first I it wasn't all bad but now I cant stand it.

I park across the street from Chloe's house, I avoid the street lights I don't want to be seen which makes me even creepier than Jesse is making me out to be. I just want to talk to her, explain what she heard. Her room id further back into the house so I can't even see her window illuminated. I realize how creepy I am being and I don't mean to be, I can't help that I want to talk to her so badly. I call her phone and she doesn't answer so I decide to leave her a voicemail.

"Hey, its Beca. You must not think very highly of me right now but if you give me a chance to explain – I'm so sorry Chloe. Please call me when you get a chance, you haven't heard my side of the story, even though there isn't because it didn't happen. Please call." It s a lame message but I've already ended the call so it sent. I call it a night and head back with Jesse in the passenger seat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chloe doesn't call back. Its not really surprising, she also ignores my emails and texts. I'm bummed out and I can't stop thinking about her. Then a light bulb goes off in my brain. There is one place she can't avoid me and that's her work. I can catch her there, she'll be forced to hear me out. She can't yell or slam a door in my face without causing a commotion. Were leaving on Wednesday for a series of away games and I want to see her before then to clear things up.

Monday morning, I wake up early so I can catch her first thing before she has to leave to go to her afternoon classes. I get to the firm and that girl at the front desk is very helpful. I take the elevator to the fourth floor. I follow her directions to Chloe's cubicle. Its nice and public but its also empty. _Where is she?_

I'm interrupted from my thoughts with a voice coming from behind me.

"Can I help you?"

I turn to see a skinny guy in a yellow tie.

"I'm here to see Chloe Beale."

"Beca Mitchell." He states

"Uh, that's me." He extends his hand so I take it.

"Jack Mathews. I'm a big fan of you on the ice."

"Thanks Jack, now do you know where I can find Chloe?"

"Oh yeah, follow me." he leads me to a nice conference room. "She's in there, she has a meeting in fifteen minutes. Is she expecting you?"

"Uh, its more of a surprise." He takes me around the corner to the open door, I slip past him and give him a wink as I quietly close the door behind me. she's facing away from me which I'm thankful for. She doesn't notice me yet, which is why I made such a quiet entrance.

I take a moment to soak up her attire. She's wearing dark gray dress pants and a light tan top. He material is sheen. Her beautiful red locks are resting wavy on her shoulders. Her shoes are red heals. She's sexy, yet professional. I flip the lock, trapping her in here with me. I am still ashamed of my stalkerish behavior but I can't help it, I'll do whatever I have to for her to talk to me.

First things first I have to get her to talk to me then maybe get her to go out on a date with me. I notice her turning so adjust myself getting ready for her to look at me. when she does, she lets out a gasp or a little shriek.

"What are you doing here?" she half whisper yells.

"I came to explain—" she stalks over to me and puts her finger to my chest, poking me.

"Explain what exactly?"

"The threesome, it isn't true." Her nails are digging into my chest and I miss her touch so I don't complain even if its aggressive.

"I saw the video on Facebook of you talking about it."

There was a video on Facebook of one of the guys interviewing me after a game where they asked about my 'sexual activities'. I don't remember saying anything bad so I have no idea why she's mad about that.

"I never admitted to saving sex with two women in one night."

That's all it takes for her to go on her laptop and pull out the video. It doesn't take her long to find it and I don't know if I should be excited she was watching videos of me, it means she's been thinking of me but probably not the way I've been thinking of her. When she finally gets the video up and running she tells me to listen again.

 _"_ _there's been a lot of talk about your past sexual experiences, can you tell us about that one night with the two women?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Well, that's quite a rumor. I don't really kiss and tell."_**

"See!" Chloe jumps up. "Right there!"

"I didn't admit to anything."

"You certainly weren't denying it." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"It's an old video." I tell her.

"What does that have to do with anything? You made no attempt to deny it even if the story was fake."

"The guys like to mess with me, joke around."

"Do they? I'm pretty sure you showed up to my dorm wanting to 'hang out' and you ended up sticking your tongue and fingers somewhere where they have probably been more than once."

"I'm trying to explain—"

"Why bother? I don't get it. I'm just another woman you've had sex with. I'm not your girlfriend, you don't need to explain yourself to me." she looks like she's about to cry which I don't want to make her do.

"I want to defend myself before you label me as just another asshole."

"You've done a pretty good job by yourself."

The door knob giggles with someone calling through the door. "Chloe?" it's a deep male voice, I don't like it. Chloe's relief is not something I want to see. She tries to go around me but I'm faster, years of figure skating has helped a lot. Chloe trips over my foot which gives me the perfect opportunity to touch her.

My arms wrap around her waist and spin her body towards me. she ends up pressed against my chest she is warm and soft and smells great, like fabric softener and fresh shampoo. I want to hold her there forever I've never loved holding anyone more than I love holding her. The guy at the door starts banging profusely and its agitating me.

"I need to let Max in," she says softly against me.

"I need to ask one thing first." I hold her tighter, her nails digging into my hip.

"I need too—" I cut her off before she can protest. "Have coffee with me. or tea or beer whatever, I just want to talk." I'm not letting her go until she agrees to go out with me.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to have a drink with me."

"Because I like you. because your fun and funny and I want to know you better, I want you to know me better and know that I'm not who you think I am." She's silent for a long time.

"One drink."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." I'm overjoyed.

"Are you free later on today?"

"After my classes and stuff I should be done at five."

"I could take you to dinner—"

"No, one drink only. There's a coffee shop across the street from here ill meet you there."

This max guy knocks again and I open up the door. I give him the fuck-off-or-I'll-beat-you-with-my-hockey-stick look. Then I shut the door in his face. I turn to Chloe.

"you're going to be there right? You're not gonna ditch me?"

"What's the point? You'll probably find me again throwing a sack over my head and kidnapping me."

"Okay I don't think I would take it that far."

"You came to my job and locked me in the conference room with you, I don't think you have any limits."

Before Max breaks the door I unlock it and let him in. He looks between me and Chloe.

"Beca Mitchell?"

I don't know how everyone knows me here. Maybe they have seen me play, maybe Chloe has been talking about me, probably nothing good.

"Sorry if I've delayed this meeting."

I turn to Chloe and brush her hair behind her ears. "I'll see you at five."

"Okay." She blushes and smiles shyly.

Score one for Mitchell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe's POV

Today drags on for what seems like forever. I'm distracted all afternoon working some things for accounting. I also find myself day dreaming about Beca which makes me want to pull the rubber band around my wrist for letting my brain go there.

When the clock rounds itself to five, I excuse myself at work, taking a little trip to the bathroom to quickly freshen myself up. I swig some travel sized mouthwash I have in my purse in case I ever have eaten an onion or had coffee breath, it happens a lot and comes in handy. Although, I don't plan on kissing Beca tonight, I just don't want her to say my breath smells or think it for that matter since she probably wont tell me if it does.

I take the elevator down to the lobby at about five fifteen. When the door opens, I spot Beca sitting in one of the chairs we having in our waiting area. When she spots me, she stands smoothing out her shirt. She has changed since she broke into my conference room this morning. She is wearing dark wash skinny denim jeans, a light blue button up blouse and a black jacket to go around that. _Ah puck me,_ I hate that she looks so good but really, she looks good in anything.

"I thought we were meeting at the coffee shop." I say as I approach her.

"I thought we could walk over there together."

"A.K.A you wanted to make sure I didn't stand you up."

She chuckles and gives me a smile out of this world. I don't know if I can do this when she's so fucking hot.

"Something like that."

"I could still run you know."

"Well, you can try but I've been told I'm pretty fast, especially if I'm going after something I want."

She makes my stomach erupt in butterflies. Flashbacks to her on the ice with her amazing lightning speed come flooding through my brain. Beca chasing after me with the same kind of momentum she uses on the ice, kind of turns me on. I'm interrupted from my thoughts when Beca starts speaking.

"It's only a drink and some conversation, Chloe. That's all I'm asking for."

The way she said that reminded me of the night she told me she just wanted to hangout with me and not have sex. I force myself to think of other things, I cannot go down that path with her again. I don't want end up one of her hockey hookers.

When we got to the coffee shop I see a crackling fireplace with a table in front of it empty. It has a reserved sign which I'm happy about. It looks comfy and romantic and I don't need that right now. I need to focus on having this chat with Beca and going our separate ways. Beca gestures to the table and tells me to go sit down while she orders me something. I glance at the table again making sure she is talking about the table near the fireplace.

"It's reserved." I inform her. She leans over to whisper in my ear.

"I reserved it."

 _Of course she did._

I don't sit, I follow her to the counter and check out the options. After about ten seconds of scoping out the menu, I know what I want. Beca wraps her hand around my wrist.

"I got it."

"I can buy my own drink." I didn't mean for it to come out harsh, I feel bad at my tone. She is being nothing but nice and considerate and I'm being a jerk which really isn't me. She makes me nervous, but I like it.

"I asked you to come, please let me get this for you."

She's looking at me like a cute puppy dog.

"Okay." I tell her with a smile smile.

She smiles back at me and her palm slides its way down and settles on my back. Its find for a while until she starts stroking up and down along my spine, its distracting me.

"What would you like?" she asks me.

"Green tea latte, non-fat, lactose free, with extra whipped cream, please."

"Lactose free with whipped cream huh?" Beca asks.

"it balances the dairy out." I respond.

"Anything else?"

"No thank you."

I stare at the bakery items; the caramel crunch cake looks delicious.

"Are you sure? These cakes look too good to past up. I'll feel bad ordering one and you don't have anything in front of you." I give into her and let her buy the cake.

I notice the way the girl behind the counter is looking at her and I don't like it. If she wants to play, ill play. I move closer so my boob is pressed against her arm and whisper 'thank you' in her ear. She raises her eyebrows but then she gives me that sweet, beautiful smile.

"It's my pleasure, I'm really glad you're here."

She motions for me to go sit down while she waits for out drinks and deserts to be ready so I comply and go have a seat. As I'm sitting in the comfy spot Beca reserved for us, I have a great view of her ass so I stare at it. I'm not the only one staring at her tonight. A bunch of guys and girls are all taking her in, I'm not surprised. What can she do about being so hot? I feel like a lot of these people go to our school so they recognize her from playing.

She comes over to the table with our drinks and deserts. I start eating the cake because it looks so damn good. Beca watches me, smiling.

"Is it good?"

I jump a little at how close she is to me, I can see a little cut on her eyebrow in detail, she must have gotten hit on the ice. I feel bad she always seems to come back with one thing or another, I guess it comes with the game. I also see her stormy blue eyes I love so much; I could get lost in them. They're one of my favorite features she has. She moves her chair next to me instead of sitting across.

"it's heaven." I tell her.

"Can I see what heaven tastes like?"

I take some onto my fork and go to hand it to her when she grabs my hand and raises it to her mouth. Her lips part and close over the tasty desert and holy cow is it hot. I want to shove my tongue down her throat again. she savors her bite, then swallows.

"Want to trade? She asks me.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? Maybe you want to try my half." She sticks her fork into her cake and is ready to feed me the bite.

'I'm keeping my cake."

"Suit yourself." She observes me for a while, to a point that makes me a little uncomfortable.

"What?" I ask

"I'm really glad you agreed to see me." She could really go from being cool and flirty to small and vulnerable with a snap of her fingers.

"You wanted a chance to explain."

I glance up at her and she is sweet and awkward and is fumbling with her napkin. I want this part of her to be authentic, not something she does to get women in bed with her. She takes a deep breath and looks up.

"What everyone says about me is inaccurate."

"Uh-huh." Of course she is going to say that.

"When I started playing at Barden, everyone liked to talk about the hockey players and were in college, that's what everyone does. Makes up rumors or blows the little things way out of proportion. I'm not saying there isn't any truth behind was some people were saying. When I started I was eighteen, a rookie, there were lots of girls…"

I guess I can understand this, when you're a confident, hot, single, out of the closet hockey player women are going to throw themselves at you.

"Anyway," she continues. "The two girls in one night is a total lie. Freshman year the guys took me to a party to celebrate me becoming one of them I guess. There were a lot of girls there suddenly interested in me because I was with them or because I played hockey. They hyped me up and eventually the party got out of control, there were girls on my lap I was uncomfortable then some idiot took grainy pictures of me with them and the rumor was born. I don't even know why someone made it up who made it up all I know is its out there and it is one hundred percent not true."

"You didn't deny it in that video."

"No I didn't." She drops her head. "It was a bad move on my part and made me look like a total jerk." She whispered quiet. "You don't know what its like, Chloe."

"You're right, I don't. I can't imagine why you would want to come across as a womanizer or why you talked to Caleb about 'regulars'."

"Regulars?"

"Yeah that night you were at my house and Caleb forgot his wallet."

Beca's eyes pop out and the color drains from her face.

"Oh wow, this explains what happened at the bar after the game." She lets out a long breath. "I wasn't sure what Cal knew, if anything at all and we hadn't had the chance to really talk so we're clear…" She leans in closer so her knee is touching mine.

"There are no regulars. There never was. I don't care if Beale knows about us. I'll gladly take the beating from him if you'll go out on a date with me."

"Oh." I respond.

She touches my cheek with her warm, delicate yet strong fingers. Her touch distracts me and I'm intoxicated by everything that is Beca Mitchell and all I want to do is lean closer and feel her lips on mine.

"Is 'oh' code for yes?" She asks stroking my cheek.

"Um…" She seems genuine. It was easier to shrug her off when I believed she was a player. If she turns out to be lying, ill be devastated.

She leans closer so our foreheads are touching. "Please say yes." She is so sweet and it makes me want to say yes on the spot.

"I guess I can do dinner." Her smile is contagious and I can't help but smile back.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" She asks.

"Tomorrow?"

"I leave on Wednesday for a couple away games, I wont be back for a week, maybe more. I would like to see you before then; I understand if its too short notice."

"I'll check my calendar." That's bull, I have no plans for tomorrow night and even if I did I would cancel them. Beca sips her hot chocolate as I pretend to check my schedule. "It looks like I'm free."

"Great." She's smiling widely.

This is not what I was expecting. I thought Beca would give me a load of crap and I would forget her and be on my way but instead as she reclines in her chair I think about what underwear options I have for tomorrow and whether I have anything date appropriate. I need to go shopping. I definitely want to look my best.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the date. I hope you enjoy this one :) Let me know!**

By the time were done at the coffee shop its dark out. Beca insists she walk me to my car, I don't argue. We get to my car and I go to bid her farewell when she gets closer to me, its pretty chilly so I don't mind the close proximity. She moves her hand so it nestles my cheek, her fingers sliding into my hair.

"Can I kiss you?" she asks. "I'd really like to kiss you if that's okay."

I just simply nod, telling her to go for it.

When she's an inch from my lips, she whispers. "I've been dying to taste you since…" I wait for her to finish her sentence or to follow through and kiss me already. Then it hits me _did she just say taste?_ She traces my bottom lip with her thumb. Our eyes lock and I can't look away.

Her thumb is gone and her mouth is on mine. Our bodies are pressed together; I'm getting pressed so hard to the front of my car I feel like I could end up imbedded in it or we could end up having hot car hood sex. I'm not opposed to the idea and right now with the heat forming between us, it might happen, never say never. She angles my head to the side and sucks on my bottom lip. The kiss is growing deep and more frantic by the second.

I think its just me who's frantic. I grab on to her gorgeous head full of hair and bring her closer if possible. All of a sudden Beca becomes a professional at taking clothes off cause she has already popped two buttons of my shirt. Now I can fell her better and she can feel me up. I'm swallowing her her tongue whole, devouring her mouth and dry humping her for all I'm worth.

It's the best thing in the world until someone shouts. "Yeah! give it to her good!" Our kiss breaks apart with a loud smooching sound considering how far we were in each others mouths. Beca whips herself around to find out who the culprit was. She takes a protective stance in front of me, covering me up. I take my jacket and pull it more over my body. Public dry humping is not something I want to be recognized for.

I peek over her shoulder and see two boys maybe a year or two younger than Beca, standing about ten feet away.

"What did you say?" Beca said, her voice surprisingly calm.

I think one of them recognized Beca cause he bumps his friend telling him they should go but the other boy continues to stand there, smirk on his face.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Beca says, irritation in her voice clear.

"Sorry." The guy who isn't an idiot says pulling the other along with him.

One they were gone, Beca turns to me and shoves her hands in her pockets. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away. Its just… its been a while since I've seen you and you smell and taste really good, it makes me want… yeah, anyway… sorry."

"Uh, its okay." I wave my hand around as its no big deal. I really enjoyed the dry humping as much as she did, maybe more.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" She asks hopeful. At first I'm confused by her question but then I realize how much she wants to go out with me and she's nervous that two guys interrupting our dry humping session are gonna change my mind. She's a very sensitive girl.

When I've taken to long to answer. Beca rushes out. "Please don't change your mind and back out on me. I promise ill be the perfect gentleman or gentlewoman for that matter."

It never crossed my mind for even a second to flake out of this date. "Relax Bec, I wont. I'm still in it." She gives me one of her A plus smiles and I smile back.

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Perfect."

"Perfect." She mimics.

I should let you get home. Beca opens my car door for me to get inside. She shuts it for me and waits in the cold for me to go. I roll down the window and motion her closer.

"Thanks for the latte and cake."

"Anytime."

I lean a little bit to giver her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles the cutest smile I've ever seen, if it wasn't so dark, id think she's blushing. She's as sweet as the desert from the café.

"See you tomorrow."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

I give her one last smile and I'm off. Beca sends me a cute text message making sure my car didn't break down and I'm at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. After about forty minutes of texting, I say goodnight and turn off my phone. If I'm going out with her tomorrow, I have work to do. By work, I mean making sure my love muffin looks fresh and clean.

Its been a month since I visited my waxer. I'm currently growing a forest down there; I must return it to its mostly naked form if Beca wants to touch it or kiss it or bury her face in it. I root around my bathroom for my waxing kit. Usually, I only do my legs but this is an emergency, its way too last minute to schedule a waxing appointment so it looks like I have to do it myself.

I heat it up, since I'm use to putting it on my legs and not my love muffin, I don't account for how hot it is. I have to wait twenty minutes for it to cool so I can work on ripping it without hurting myself. When I get to the final strip, I screw up and don't notice it's a spot I already did and its results in a purple patch of skin. It looks like I've been punched in the vag. Waxing yourself is dangerous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I go shopping with Aubrey early that morning before our date. I have to make sure I look good; this date is important.

Later that night its close to seven, it takes way longer to get ready than I expected. I blame liquid eyeliner, its not as easy as I thought it would be to apply. My mother is in my room rushing me along, I launch myself out of the bathroom to get rid of her. I'm wearing heals so its not easy to push her along. As I round the corner I skid on the hardwood floor and loose my footing. I land on my ass in the middle of the living room. The situation wouldn't be as humiliating if Beca wasn't standing in my kitchen to witness the whole incident.

I jump up and brush off the fall as she rushes to my side. "Are you okay?" she runs her hands down my arms checking for injuries. Other than my ass and ego, I'm fine.

"It's a good thing Chloe is so bootylicious! Extra padding comes in handy!"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, my mom did not just say that. I wonder if I could strangle her with no one looking. "Thanks mom." I grab my purse and Beca's arm. "We should go." Before we can head out the door my mom stops me again, I'm gonna kill her before the night is done, I just know it.

"Don't you want to see what Beca brought you? She's such a sweetie!" my mom is way to excited gesturing between Beca and the flowers. The flowers are even more extravagant than the ones before it. I'm torn. I don't want Beca to think I don't appreciate them but I also need to get the heck out of here and away from my mother. I give the flowers a quick sniff.

"These are beautiful, thank you." Beca beams like a spotlight at the compliment.

"Can you put them in water please?" I ask my mother.

"Don't you want to invite Beca in for a drink? Your father is making me a Margareta, its cocktail hour!" before I can jump in with a snarky comment, Beca interrupts for me.

"Thank you for the invitation but we have dinner reservations. Maybe next time."

"Oh of course! You kids have fun. I'm sure Robert will be more than happy to have me to himself tonight!"

"Okay well we don't want to be late." I tug Beca along. I need to get out of here before my mother says something else embarrassing. Beca helps me into my jacket and my mother waves us off.

"Sorry about her," I say as we walk down the path to the driveway. Its icy so I hold her arm. "Parent introductions aren't supposed to happen until the thirty seventh date or something."

"No worries, I think she likes me."

"She's embarrassing."

"Aren't all parents?"

She opens up the passenger door to let me in. "Are you okay, that fall looked like it hurt." Her palm comes to rest on the back of my neck.

"My giant booty broke my fall."

She lets out a laugh. "I happen to like your booty… almost as much as your other assets." Before I can respond she speaks again. "Listen, I don't have expectations other than dinner tonight. I realize you may not believe my after what happen last time but I really do mean it Cho, I'm just happy you agreed to go out with me."

This is why I like her. Well, one of the reasons. I lean it and she mirrors my movements until our lips are less than an inch apart.

"What are you waiting for?" and that makes me close the gap. I'm not interested in chaste kisses. I have to sit across from her at dinner. It doesn't look like that kind of place where we can sneak into the bathroom for a quickie. Not that I'm considering it as an option. Since sex isn't an expectation, I suddenly want it to be. I did after all buy a new bra and panties, I might as well let her see me in them.

I grab the front of her jacket and strain to get closer. Maybe this is how reverse psychology is supposed to work and Beca is a pro at it. With a low groan, she releases me.

"As much as I'd like to continue, were going to be late for our reservation if we keep this up."

She goes in for one last kiss. I'm into this wooing business, if the dinner goes well, we can always pick up where we left off. Beca is very much like a gentleman when she opens the door and helps me out.

"You look gorgeous, I love this dress." Its red and clingy with a low neckline. Aubrey made me buy it last summer, I never had a reason to wear it until now.

Beca looks sexy as hell. She's wearing a pants suit; her tank underneath matches my dress almost as if we planned it. Her hair is wavy down the sides; her makeup makes her Smokey blue eyes pop. She's a sight to be seen, perfection if you will.

The hostess takes us to a nice table in a small room. As I look through the menu, Beca passes me the wine list.

"There aren't any prices." I whisper.

"Just pick what you like." Her smile makes my love muffin start to fountain. I hope I don't soak through these damn panties.

I chose red instead of white. I like white better so it forces me to drink the red slower. Wine tends to hit me hard and I don't want to embarrass myself at this nice restaurant. I order some steak since I haven't had it in a while, medium rare. Beca orders some seafood dish. After we order, we sit there and she takes her hand in mine.

"I'm glad you're here"

"Me too."

"I didn't think I'd ever get you to go on a date with me."

"Me either."

Beca laughs.

When the waiter brings us some salad and soup, Beca moves her chair closer to mine like she did at the café.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you tomorrow."

"You'll be gone for a couple of weeks you said?"

"We have a six game series. We usually save the away games for a two week trip so we get them out of the way and come back here for some home games."

I never really pay attention to Caleb's schedule. He usually shows up to the house sometimes just to sits on the couch, play some Xbox and eat my food.

Our meals arrive I dig in happily. My steak cuts like butter and tastes even better. In between bites I ask if Beca grew up around here.

"I lived in New York for most of my life, we moved here when my dad got a job teaching at Barden, so I attend for free, which is pretty awesome, I guess. I like it here but I do miss New York. How about you?"

"I lived in Tampa, Florida for a while. We moved after Caleb graduated high school. I came to Atlanta and finished my senior year at a new school. I wasn't okay with it at first but then I met some good friends, like Aubrey and I got use to living here. I have never been to New York though, I bet its always busy."

"Oh, it is, depending on which part of New York you live in, I lived near Manhattan so it was pretty busy. I still have family up there. I'll take you one day."

My stomach does flip flops. Were only halfway through the dinner and she's inviting me to go to her hometown with her.

Conversations with Beca are easy. My life isn't as exciting as hers but she hangs on to my every word as if I'm the one with the high profile life. She shares how difficult it is to be away from home and how it effects her family relationships.

When desert comes, they bring two spoons but we only end up using one. By the time we finish Beca is chivalrous as usual and helps me into my coat. Opening the door when I enter her hard, she makes sure I'm secure before we take off. I'm sweating cause I'm nervous. I have the urge to bolt or throw myself at her. Either seems like a good option.

When Beca slips into the drivers seat she turns to me. "I don't fly out until tomorrow afternoon. If you want, we could go back to my dorm."

"Your dorm?"

"Or I could take you home. Or your dorm. Whatever you prefer."

"I don't want to go home."

"No?"

I shake my head.

"Good, I don't particularly want to take you home either." Her voice lets lower.

I stop breathing as she leans in to kiss me. I'm not disappointed. We meet in the middle and start making out. We start from kissing to devouring each other whole instantly. I have a very strong feeling Beca will get to see what I'm wearing underneath my dress, very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Beca's POV

Chloe smells and tastes like heaven. Her lips are so soft and she does things with her tongue that drive me wild. I keep having to remind myself were in a public parking lot in my car and its not okay to get her naked. Chloe breaks the kiss, her hands are on my chest, her cheeks are flushed. I realize my position and I'm nearly out of my seat and on top of her.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. Its just you taste really good and its been a while. It wont happen again." I'm the worst excuse maker in the world.

She licks her lips. "Thanks, you do too."

I pull myself together and fix my clothes. I put the car into gear and take off back to Barden.

In the past three years, I've been on a couple of dates that made me interested to go on a second one. Most of those didn't make it to a third date, fewer came home with me. At the end of the day I'm just a hockey player that likes her privacy. I haven't found a girl that really sticks out to me. If I don't have a that feeling, I most likely wont keep you around.

I pull into Barden and take my time walking to my dorm with Chloe. The sky is nice, it's a full moon, I'm really enjoying our date night. As soon as I get inside I take Chloe's coat and hang it up. Her dress is fantastic and I can't stop staring, it makes her boobs look great. I try to focus on anything else in the room, I don't want her to think I invited her here for sex.

I didn't spend all month trying to get her to go out with me to mess it up. However, that doesn't mean I can't enjoy her perfect cleavage. To avoid jumping her, I show her things around my room, trophies, pictures, certificates. She's admiring all the trophies, even my figure skating ones. I'm proud of my accomplishments but I still get a little embarrassed with my figure skating stuff.

"You don't need to look at those." I stand behind her and admire her ass. Its soft, plush, good for grabbing. She's just a beautiful sight everywhere really.

Chloe turns around to face me. "I'm sure you keep them out here for everyone to ignore them."

"They work well in the room don't they? Plus, not many people come in here. I'm sort of an independent person."

"Well, they're impressive. The only thing I've ever won is a participant ribbon for running track and field. If I had trophy's like this, I'd highlight them with bright colors."

She looks away from me and at the corner of my room. She has spotted my mini air hockey table.

"You have an air hockey table! Caleb use to always try to hustle me. Let's play!" she's very enthusiastic, it's cute.

"Nobody plays air hockey here without something at stake."

"You mean a bet? I must warn you, I'm pretty good." Chloe taps her finger at the edge of the table. "I beat Caleb more than I can count."

I smirk. "Oh yeah? In that case, if I win, I get to take you out again after our away games."

This is too easy, there is no way Chloe is going to beat me. but I want something beyond the glory of winning.

Chloe blushes. "And I win, I get to take your car for a ride."

At first I think she's messing with me. Chloe has no idea how much money and energy went into that car. Its my baby, I wash it all the time. I never let anyone drive it. Then I think about it, she isn't going to win either way so I'm okay with this. I'm gonna wipe the floor with Chloe's ass.

"You're on, Beale." I put my hand out to shake hers, she slips her hand into mine than yanks me forward unexpectedly. She's grinning mischievously.

"Be prepared to have your balls handed to you, Mitchell."

"You think so, huh?"

This is going to be so much fun. I remove my jacket and toss it on the chair. Its go time.

"Strip hockey?" she asks as I'm left in my tank top.

"I'm just getting comfortable." She's eyeing my chest. That's good, it's a distraction and the more she's distracted, the better odds I have of winning. Not that I need it, I'm confident I'm gonna win. That's one thing I've learned from hockey. Just be confident and believe you're gonna win it.

Chloe takes a stance that look like she's ready to play. Her dress drops a little and reveals the delicious swells of her breasts pressing together creating amazing cleavage. _God damnit now I'm distracted._ My competitive nature comes out and I practically growl.

"Get ready to get spanked, sweetheart."

At the beginning I go easy on her, letting her believe she'll win. Quickly, it becomes apparent she's better at the games than I thought. She ends up scoring two goals in the first couple minutes of the game. shouting _take that_ with each strike of the wrist.

"Best out of three." I sneak the puck right past her and smile, proudly.

"If you feel the need to be beaten twice."

"You're going down, baby."

"If that's what you wanted."

The puck ricochets against the side of the table and into the goal. Then she bends down, exposing more cleavage and licking her lips. I'm mesmerized by everything she is then I'm jolted back to reality with another 'take that' and she shot one right past me again. _Damnit!_ She's throwing off my game with her sexiness. She has already scored too many for me to catch up. She prances around fist pumping in the air, proud of herself.

"I. Am. Awesome!" she leans against the table. "You obviously don't want another date if you're going to play like a loser."

"Enjoy the high, baby. It wont happen again."

I pick up my game for round two. The harder I try, the harder she tries. She's good, better than good, I might even lose. She'll have to go out with me again to drive my car, so I suppose I win either way.

"On your knee's motherpucker!" she shouts as she scores the winning goal.

I can't believe she beat me again. she grabs the puck, kissing it. She's wearing a huge smile.

"I want a rematch." I take a step to the side, coming around the table.

"You're just a sore loser." Chloe moves in the opposite direction. "I wont fair and square."

"I still want another date." I step forward as she steps back.

"You didn't win."

She shifts to her right preparing to bolt. I fake right and go left. I'm much faster and smoother. She may have kicked my ass at air hockey but she cannot out run me. she shrieks when I grab her around the waist and pull her into me.

"I know, but you cheated." My palm glides along her ribcage.

"Did not!"

"This dress is very distracting." I dip my head down to kiss her neck. I trail kisses up to her jaw.

"I didn't cheat."

"Debatable"

"I still get to drive your car."

"if you're good with stick, sure."

"I'm great with stick."

She turns around and our lips meet. I grab her thighs and lift her onto the hockey table. Her dress rides up her thighs as I step in between them. I keep having to remind myself that I don't have expectations for tonight and I was serious. What I expect and what I want are two different things. I just really like her body against mine.

"Tell me if I'm moving too fast."

"You're good." She says shoving her fingers into my hair.

The heels of her shoes are digging into my ass as I bite down on her shoulder. She gasps and I push the fabric of her dress aside. Her beautiful red, lace bra is on show for me. it has never looked so good on a pair of breasts. I cup them and squeeze, burying my face in between her cleavage. I pull the lace down until her nipple pops out. I rub it with my thumb before attaching my mouth there.

"Oh god. Why is your mouth so magical?" Chloe moans out.

I keep sucking and nipping at her boob. Her legs tighten around my waist and she starts grinding against me, creating her own friction. I finger at the tie at her waist waiting for permission to go any further. She gives me the okay and I pull it down revealing her watching panties.

"You like?" Chloe breaths out, pushing her chest out at me.

"Oh I like. I can't get enough."

Were dry humping like energizer bunnies. I need to see if she's okay with going any further.

"Can I take this off?" gesturing to the rest of her dress.

Chloe bites her lip. "Yes"

She's kind of uncertain and no matter how much I want this I wont push her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"I've been trying to get you to do out with me for a month. I'm not interested in screwing up the future so you set the ground rules, okay?"

"Ground rules?"

"Like a number of dates we have to go on before I get to second base."

"you've already passed second base."

"It doesn't mean I get to go there again does it?" But boy do I want too.

"Why are you so sweet?" Chloe runs a finger down the bridge of my nose.

If she knew what I was thinking, she would not be calling me sweet right now. I kiss her softly, telling her through my actions. I'm completely fine if this is how far we go tonight. Chloe makes the next move freeing herself from her dress completely. I gaze at her body and run my hands up the sides of her thighs.

"You are a wet dream."

She giggles, a perfect sweet giggle. She grabs the hemp of my tank top pulls it over my head.

"If I had wet dreams, you'd be mine."

Her palms flatten against my chest and then she's cupping me through my bra. It feels nice, her hands. She knows how to use them; I need to feel them on my bare skin. I take off my bra as she continues to tease my breast in the best way. I slip my fingers into her panties and find her opening, sliding inside easily. She holds my shoulders, closing her eyes as she rides my hand."

"Jesus, you're sexy." I tell her.

She braces herself on the table. Her whole body starts to shake. I look down where my fingers have disappeared inside her. Her panties have shifted a little, exposing more of what I want. For a second I'm in heaven and then I'm not.

"What the fuck is that?" I rip my hand back so fast I'm afraid I've hurt her. But then I don't care I'm too preoccupied staring at what's pissing me off the most. Chloe's head shoots forward.

"What?"

a huge purple mark scars her pelvis. I clench my jaw. I'm livid, I keep from saying something I might regret and search my brain for any possible reason it could be there. I can't find one. It looks as if someone who is not me has been touching my fucking pussy. I don't get why Chloe would agree to go out with me if she's letting someone else get all up in there. I try to control my voice from the anger that's coursing through my veins but I fail miserably when it comes out as a growl.

"Is that a hickey?"

 **A/N: Uh oh Chloe. It may have been a bad idea to wax down there by yourself ;b**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you guys again for such great reviews, seriously you guys are awesome. They keep me going!**

 **Sorry for that cliffhanger ;) Never fear, chapter 12 is here. Enjoy some more sexy times between our two favorite girls.**

 **:)**

Chloe's POV

Beca's expression has been nothing but bliss and lust up until this moment. Confused, I reach to touch my neck trying to feel for a hickey only to realize I'm an idiot and you can't feel hickey's and if I did have one, its only there because of her.

I study her gaze to realize she is looking lower. I look down at my chest to find nothing other than being red from all the heat of this glorious moment. Her grip on my thigh's is extremely uncomfortable. She is very mad, livid even. It reminds me of her anger on the ice when she takes out a player or rams into them.

It suddenly hits me its my love muffin she has been referring to. I completely forgot about the waxing incidence. Now that I look at it, I can understand why she would mistake it for a hickey. I am quick to answer, trying to explain that this isn't what it seems.

"Its not what it looks like!" I realize after the words have left my mouth, I made it seem exactly what it looks like, not helping my case at all.

Beca is stiff aside from the twitching coming from the corner of her mouth. She is pressing her thumb into the corner of my thighs. She's an inch away from my clit on either side. While staying in this position kills me, I need to explain.

"I didn't have time to make an appointment with my waxer because you brought this date up to me with no time to spare. My love muffin was getting unruly, and I wasn't sure how tonight was gonna go. I just wanted to be prepared in case this happened." I gesture to her hands an inch away from where I want it to be.

Beca follows my gesture with her eyes. Her thumb moves over the purple spot which means, unfortunately she has moved further away from my clit.

"I thought it could do it myself. I do my own legs sometimes and I thought it would be easy. Obviously I was wrong."

She tilts her head to the side, her expression doubtful. "Waxing?"

"Only you, your fingers and your tongue, have been down there in the last six months."

She shuts me up with her lips crashing into mine. I'm not complaining, her mouth is one of my favorite things, along with her hands. She comes back around and grazes my clit with her thumb. I'm moaning into her mouth and that spurs her to place her hands on my ass and lift me, taking me to the bed which is a few inches from the hockey table were currently sexing up on.

"God, you're sexy." She says as she drops me on the bed.

We continue kissing on the bed as she slides her knee it between my legs causing me to make more embarrassing moans. I reach for her pants unzipping them so I can slide my hand down her underwear. When I'm successfully in, I swipe my finger along her folds and she's soaking wet. Her wetness turns me on even more, making me form another puddle in between my legs. Were both making sounds now, so I assume I'm making her feel as good as she's making me.

"I can't wait to be inside you again."

I can't and don't want to say no. with how far she is now, I'll be damned if we stop. A small part of me still holds onto the belief that I want her to wait for sex, until maybe our next date. But who am I kidding, we've already gotten this far once, what's one more time. Plus, if I don't have sex now, I might explode.

Beca seems to read my mind because next thing I know she's holding herself up above me looking unsure of herself. "I'm sorry. We don't have to have sex. I don't want you to do something you'll feel bad about later."

When she says those things to me, compared to how good she has been this whole night with me, I want to be her love slave.

"I wont feel bad." I respond. "I'll feel good actually."

"Are you sure?" She trails her fingers down my side.

"Positive." I still have my hand down her pants.

She leans down and I think she's going back in to kiss me but she nestles her face into the hollow of my neck and kisses me there. Beca reaches behind me, flicking the clasp and taking my bra off effortlessly, my panties soon follow and then I'm completely naked in front of her again.

Were kissing again and I'm dizzy, breathing seems to be unimportant function because I'm not getting air and I don't really care _that rhymed._ She comes down so she's completely on top of me while I'm trying to get her pants off. Its very hard but as soon as I got the zipper and started pushing them down she eventually kicked them off for me.

When she is finally pants less, she settles in between my legs. It doesn't take long for us to start grinding against each other. I'm in heaven until she starts fisting my hair a little too hard for my liking. I skim her arm until I reach her hand, trying to give her a hint on how if she doesn't let go soon, I will lose a chunk of hair. I don't think she would be all over me if I became bald.

"I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" she apologizes and massages my scalp. Her tone is so sweet; I can't get enough of this woman.

"Just a little. I'm okay now." I begin to kneed her ass to distract her from stopping. It works because she closes her eyes and drops her mouth open as we rub against each other.

I run my hands along her back appreciating the muscle's there. Hockey really gets them arms into shape. I'm loving the sensation of her rubbing up against me and I close my eyes. Her lips are close to my ear so she whispers.

"You feel so good."

It makes me feel good when she talks to me like this. I really like her which is bad because I still don't know what this means for us but when she's being sweet and making me feel this amazing, its hard for me not to feel this way and right now, I want to feel her.

I slip my hands to the hem of her shirt and she lifts herself so I can pull it off. I quickly make work of her bra, throwing it behind her so that were both completely naked, against each other. I slide my hands down in between us and I glide my fingers along her glistening core. He sucks in her breath as my fingers dance through her folds. I want to flip our positions so I can get a better angle and enter her but she slides her hands down too, entering me before I even get a chance.

It feels incredible and I don't want to be anywhere ever again then here with her fingers making their way in and out of me at an amazing speed. She kisses my neck while her other hand rubs up and down my sides and stomach.

"I love being here with you, like this. You feel so good. If heaven is anything like this, I never want to leave." Beca whispers in my ear.

She's making me more wet with her words which is easier for her thrusting in and out of me, not that I wasn't wet before, I'm obviously more wet than I've ever been but now I'm like a leaky faucet, I can't shut it off. I continue with my goal before she started thrusting inside me, which was to fill her up too.

I reach her downtown again and shove two digits inside her. She gasps as I enter her and starts riding my fingers while I'm riding hers. I'm on cloud nine and I can feel myself getting close.

"You're so sexy." I whisper into Beca's ear and she groans.

We continue to thrust into each other at an amazing pace. Beca keeps whispering to me how good I'm doing and how I'm making her feel which is really boosting my confidence considering how good she was in bed the first time. We start kissing aggressively, I'm clearing trying to swallow her whole because I really can get enough of her talented mouth. She breaks the kiss to suck on my nipple and I arm into her mouth.

"How is this, baby? You want faster too?" She asks.

"Uh-huh." I'm too incoherent to give her a real answer so that's all she gets.

This new, hard, intense pace sends me straight into abyss. I grab onto her gorgeous brown locks encouraging her to increase her speed in vigor. Soon, the world turns into stardust of black and white as I try to shove my face into her neck and stifle my love sounds.

"Eye's on my, baby. Please." Beca presses her lips to my temple. "I wanna see your gorgeous face when you come for me."

despite the blur of fireworks clouding my vision, I can't deny her when she's being so polite.

I'm caught in the fire of her gaze. I'm already cuming harder than ever when Beca's face turns into pure bliss. I guess I have hit that sweet spot inside her, making her scream out in ecstasy. There's not break in the spiral of sensation. Were both cuming, screaming, squeezing each other's body parts as our orgasms hit us.

She collapses on top of me breathing heavy. Were both out of it foe a while because fifteen minutes later she lifts her head and looks into my eyes and we both have the same thought.

"Wow."


	13. Chapter 13

"Will you stay the night?" Beca asks once we've calmed down from our orgasms.

Honestly, I want too but I have work tomorrow. I glance around the room to find my dress that's lying crumpled on the floor. Beca notices my glance, she follows to see what I was looking at.

"You don't have too, I just thought may— "

"I want too." I cut her off from her worrying. "But I don't have my car and I have to be at work in the morning."

"I can drive you in the morning."

"I don't have a change of clothes."

"I can take you to your house to change first."

"Or I could call a cab in the morning."

"Nope." Beca shakes her head. "Not a chance. I will take you home either tonight or tomorrow, whatever you want. But I'll be the one to take you." Her confidence is sexy.

It makes me give in. "Okay."

"Okay?" She sounds hopeful and excited, its adorable.

"You can drive me to work tomorrow."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Beca takes me straight to the office. The ride isn't that far and I'm nervous for the goodbye. Its silly really, we had a sleepover but she'll be gone for a week so all my excitement is fading. I can't seem to stop thinking about if she'll find another girl while she's away. The thought makes me worry.

We make it to the office just on time, I have a couple of minutes before I have to head inside. Beca puts the car in park and turns her attention towards me.

"I had a great time last night." Beca says genuinely.

"Me too."

"Can I call you later? When I get to my hotel?"

"If you want."

"Awesome. I can't wait to be back so I can take you out again."

"And then do I get to drive your car?" I try to be sound funny but I have this unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach and its not hunger. I really like this girl, more than I want too.

"I still think you're a cheater." Beca smirks.

She then goes in for a kiss. Its sweet and makes me feel good. Its going to be a long week. I give her a wake as I enter the building, she smiles and waves back as she drives off.

When I get to my floor, Aubrey is waiting for me with food. I think she's trying to be a great friend but really I think its just a bribe to get some information out of me but nonetheless I'm happy and hungry. I snatch the food from her hand, biting into the sausage, bacon and egg sandwich that's at the top of the bag. My suspicions about the bribery are correct when she starts talking.

"So? How was the date?!"

Another bit from my sandwich I answer. "Fine, she took me out for dinner, it was a nice time."

"Just nice? That's all you have to say?

"Uh, the food was good?"

"Chloe, I don't give a shit about how good the food tasted. My guess is, it went way better than nice since you're wearing the same clothes you left with last night."

 _Shit. I forgot about that._

Right before I can respond, my phone chimes with a text from Beca.

 **(Beca 9:07AM): I can smell you all over me.**

Oh god. How I am I suppose to function without her mouth or fingers making me feel things. This week can't go by any slower. Sign me up for a Beca Mitchell sex support group because I'm going downhill. I have a problem.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over this week, Beca has been sending me cute, (Sometimes dirty) text messages. Our schedules don't match up so its hard to talk on the phone. Despite the lack of opportunity to talk, Beca sends me flowers again. The dude who delivered them the first time comes back. We'll be good friends by the end of the week.

I go out with Aubrey one night to a restaurant near campus. Its nice, very sporty, there's hockey playing on the TV which reminds me of Beca and that I miss her. We ordered our good a while ago so we're just waiting for it arrived. Aubrey is on her phone checking Facebook when she comes across a photo someone on the team just posted.

She turns it to me, showing me the photo. I smile at the team taking a picture together, it looks like they're out somewhere. I notice some girls I don't recognize and that's when I see the girl around Beca's arm. She's tall, blonde, very pretty with a nice smile. I notice another one with the blonde girl kissing Beca's keep and the brunette's arm protectively around her. I don't like it, I want to smack her in the face.

Reality hits me that I'm thinking of Beca as my girlfriend and we've only been on one date. The flowers she sends doesn't mean were exclusive. I feel so dumb. Aubrey's voice awakens me from my thoughts.

"Uh, Chloe. Why are you breathing like that?"

"Do you not notice that girl kissing Beca?! And she's not a saint either she's touching her."

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Don't stress about it too much."

"Oh I'm sure there is. She's a hockey whore and I'm the idiot that agreed to go out with her. I'm the stupidest girl alive. I should have known better." I huff out.

I lock her phone and give it back to her. I can't look at that anymore. Its bothering me and I don't need that.

"Maybe you should just call her." Aubrey suggests. "If she is calling, texting and sending you flowers I don't think she would be out there banging other chicks. It just doesn't make sense."

"That's what they want you to think. That they are kind, they care. When really, they just use you, to get what they want and leave you out in the cold. I was a nice hookup; she wants to do it again. they're all the same. Hockey hookers. Caleb has all these girls wrapped around his fingers, I bet Beca's just the same."

I hate the way I sound. I just don't want o be used. Its not a fun game, I don't want any part in it.

"But Chlo, she took you on a date, she's constantly all up in your grill. Don't you think she actually— "

"I'm going home." I cut her off. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I stand up to go. Aubrey doesn't try and stop me from leaving. I'm too deep in my emotions to be rational.

I listen to angry gangster rap on the way home. I'm too upset to sit around. I decide to take a jog around my neighborhood. It takes me a while to find my running shoes but once I do, I put them on and head out the door. It's a bit chilly outside so I start with a light jog but then start gaining speed to drown my emotions. I have my music blasting trying not to think about the picture.

I begin to wheeze cause I'm running like I'm about to win a fucking Olympic medal for sprinting. I run two blocks by the time I'm winded and feel the need to go back. I start to walk the rest of the way home because I will pop a lung if I run anymore.

I'm panting by the time I reach my front door. I avoid checking my phone for any messages from Beca. I don't want to talk to her tonight. I don't know her well enough to figure out if she's lying to me, so I wouldn't be able to tell if she starts denying it on the phone. Plus, ill be crushed and I really don't want to feel that pain at all, or else ill never shut my mind off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I go to work the next morning and I see Aubrey sitting at my desk as I arrive.

"You haven't called her yet, have you?" She asks.

"Good morning to you as well." I answer back.

She ignores me and passes me a folder. "You need to look at this."

"What is this?" I open it. There is loads of pictures with Beca and that same blonde girl I saw her with in the Facebook pictures.

"She's her cousin."

"Say what now?" I have a rare memory of Beca mentioning she gets to see her cousin while she goes to an away game.

"Her name is Jessica. She's our age— "

"Wait how do you know this?"

I called Jesse." She says it like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"You know Jesse?!" I exclaim.

"I was talking to him the first time we went to that bar. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Can we focus on the real issue here which is that blonde is Beca's cousin okay? You had and have nothing to worry about. Now you should call her back because she is really worried about you."

"Jesse the messenger, huh."

"Oh no it wasn't Jesse who told me that. Beca called me an hour after I got off the phone with Jesse. She wanted to explain, apparently they're super close." She says that normally too. As if It wasn't normal enough she talked to Jesse, she talks to Beca now?

"How the heck did you get her number too?!"

"If you called her, maybe you could find out."

I ignore her jab. "What did she explain exactly?"

"About the photo's. she was worried when she couldn't get in touch with you and figured that picture might be the reason. You could have avoided this all if you just called her in the first place to get some information." I also ignore her sass.

I'm embarrassed for the way I was acting. She really is a good person if she took the time to seek out my best friend and relay a message through her. That gesture tells me more about her that the flowers or the gifts.

I check my phone and my voicemail box is full. I have an abundance of texts. The first two voicemails are Beca just telling me to call her back. The third one is several minutes long and the reason for my mailbox being full. I feel so awful, all she was try to do was explain the situation and I just ignored her.

I text her back immediately but she doesn't text back because she has a game. I run to the TV to switch it onto the college hockey channel to see if their game is on, and it is. I watch with all my attention towards the screen. Beca scores a goal and manages to get some assist's in the third period. They end up winning, giving the other team no chance to recover. After the game I end up falling asleep but I'm awoken by my phone ringing.

"Hi. Hello?" I'm disoriented from just waking up.

"Hey." Her voice is like a warm fire, heating you up when you're cold.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I woke you. I tried to call earlier but my phone was dead. How are you doing?"

God, I love her. Wait what? No, I don't love her. I love her sweetness.

"I'm okay, sorry I didn't call you until today…" I feel guilty for ignoring her. I was afraid she was giving some other girl's love muffin attention.

"I should have warned you. Jessica coming to my game was unplanned. She just lived near the area so thought she would come see me play."

My uncensored words come out. "I like you. I didn't expect to see you with someone else."

"You like me, huh?" she sounds like she's smiling on the other end.

"Mhm."

"I like you too." She says softly. " Can you take off Friday? We finish up our away games with the last one in Savannah. I'd love to send a car too you so you could come to the game. We can hangout afterwards, I'll show you around the city. I've been to Savannah a couple of times, its nice."

Its hard not to swoon when Beca is offering to send a car to pick me up in Atlanta, to take me a couple hours to Savannah. I must have been out of it for a while because her voice brings me back.

"Chloe?" she asks gently. "Please say yes, baby. I want you to come." She must know it drives me crazy when she calls me baby.

"I want too. I'll have to check with work see if I can get the time off."

She keeps talking to me and I'm missing her a whole lot. Her voice does things to me and the dirty messages she sent me earlier have me getting warm in between my thigh's. I slide my palm down my stomach and to my parted legs, compressing a moan. I'm already breathing heavy so I try to hold the phone away from my mouth.

"What are you doing?" Beca catches me.

"Nothing." I contemplate keeping up my pace or stopping completely.

"Are you touching yourself?" Beca asks.

"Maybe."

"Yes or No, Chloe?"

"Yes."

"Ah, fuck. Jesus Chlo. Are you petting my pussy?" I'm ten times more wet than before with that comment.

"Uh-huh" I bite my lip, trying to keep from moaning.

"Don't hold back, tell me what you're doing. God I wish I was there with you; I want to see you."

"I—I" I begin but my words get caught in my throat.

"Don't be shy, its just us." She encourages me to continue.

"Beca. I— "

"Do you wish it was me?" she asks. "Do you wish it were my fingers touching you?"

"Oh God." I moan out. I have never in my life had phone sex. I'm not a good sex talker. That doesn't stop me from trying, her encouragement makes me feel better and that fact that I'm not in this alone. She's being just as dirty.

"Yes, I wish it was you."

"Me too, baby. Where are your fingers?"

"My clit."

"Are you wet like you were for me?"

"Not nearly as wet as I get for you." I'm proud of my sexy talk, I think I'm making her feel things too.

"I can't wait to have my mouth on you again."

Oh god, I'm almost to my breaking point. "Don't stop." Her dirty talk is what's getting me to reach this orgasm. She keeps whispering sexy things to me until I cum screaming her name.

"God that was hot. What are you wearing? I'm picturing you topless in boxers."

"You got the bottom half right." I tell her "I'm wearing a tank top. Its white so you can see my nipples through it if you were here."

"Will you take a picture and send it to me. I need to relieve myself now and the only thing that will make me to that is a picture of you."

"What if you lost your phone and it got leaked on the internet?" I also look terrible right now and I want to send her one that I actually look good in.

"Good point. I don't want anyone else to see you naked or partially naked. I can wait if I have too. Are you gonna come to Savannah?" She asks.

"Let me check with my boss first. I'll let you know by tomorrow night. If my parents want to go, we'll take the car down you don't have to worry about sending one."

"But I want too."

I'm worried about what Caleb will say. I don't care what he thinks but Beca has to play with him for the rest of the season. If things don't work out between he two of us, it could mess up her game. I cant imagine Caleb being all buddy buddy with Beca if he found out she's been sticking her fingers and tongue inside me. I start to yawn, its after midnight and Beca hears it on the other end.

"I should probably let you go, it's pretty late. I lost track of time."

"The late night booty call was worth it though."

Beca chuckles. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, sexy girl." Her voice is soft, like feathers touching my skin.

"Night Beca."

"Night, baby."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm lounging around with Aubrey one afternoon at my house when I hear the doorbell ring. My parents have gone out a while ago so I don't think it would be them. We've been sitting here working on some profiles for accounting. It sucks but it has to be done, I like working with numbers anyways so it doesn't bother me but sometimes it gets a little difficult. I'm in the middle something but the door broke my concentration.

Aubrey sits up as I go answer the door. As I open the door, standing on the other side, is the same guy that's been delivering my goodies from Beca since the beginning. We've developed a bond, we're on a first name basis now.

"Hey Louis." I greet him.

"Hey Chloe, how's it going?" I can see Aubrey at the corner of my eye peering over my shoulder. Louis is carrying flowers and apparently Aubrey wants a look at them so badly she's basically climbing up my back which is weird because she's like a lot taller than me.

"I'm good, this is my friend Aubrey." I introduce her since he has been watching her stare over my shoulder for the last minute.

"Hi." Aubrey gives him a wave.

We kind of all stare at each other for a little, having an awkward silence.

"Okay Louis, thanks so much for delivering the flowers to me. Have a good night." I send him on his way.

"I bet Beca wouldn't like the fact that the guy delivering your flowers has a crush on you."

I put the flowers in a nearby vase and turn in Aubrey's direction.

"Louis does not have a crush on me."

Aubrey snorts. "Yeah and the Easter bunny is real." I shoot her a look. "C'mon Chloe, it's so obvious, he gives you googley eyes."

I ignore her comment and open the envelope that was attached to the flowers. It's a handwritten message from Beca.

 _I can't wait to see you and show you around Savannah._

 _-xo Beca._

I'm smiling like an idiot when Aubrey grabs the note right from my hand.

"What's this? 'xo' 'showing you around Savannah?' oh my god. What's going on?"

"She wants me to come to her game in Savannah."

"And?"

"And show me around afterwards I don't know. Don't make such a big deal out of it."

"This is gonna get serious. Are you meeting her family?"

"What? No. She never even mentions them. Seriously Bree, its not a big deal. What about you and Jesse, huh? Anything going on there?"

"Nice try changing the subject but nothing is going on. Maybe if you hang out around Beca more I might be more noticeable to Jesse."

I want Aubrey to come with me down to Savannah so I'm not alone. I just have to get her to agree.

"You know; I might need a buddy for the ride over there. If you go, I'll make Beca put you with Jesse all night. Would you go with me?"

"Are you kidding? A trip away from here for the weekend? I'm down regardless. We work too hard, let's have fun for once."

That was easier than I thought. I didn't think she would want to go down there and be a third wheel but boy am I glad she is. I hear rumbling outside and I know its my mom's car. She comes through the door seconds later asking if that is Aubrey's car in the driveway but soon spots the blonde next to me.

"Hey Aubs!" She greets her. Sometimes I feel like my mother loves Aubrey as her best friend instead of mine.

"You look great!" Aubrey tells my mother. She always tells me my mother is a MILF, I cringe hearing it.

"Thanks, sweetie. You too!" My mom ventures further in the kitchen spotting the vase with Beca's sent flowers in them.

"Oooh, new flowers?" she waves her hands in the air like she's about to break into a dance routine. She picks one from the bunch and sniffs it. "These are nice! What's this?" she reads the card before I can snatch it from her grasp.

"Oh, I heard they were playing in Savannah this weekend, we were thinking of going."

That is music to my ears, I'm elated. This is perfect, now I don't have to go alone completely, even if Aubrey is going, I'd rather go as a group.

"Can you get off Friday Chloe?" My mother asks.

"I think I might be able to swing that." I reply nonchalantly.

My mom grabs her cellphone and starts texting away. She's horrible at texting so it takes her a while. She's one of those people who uses one finger to type. It takes her ten minutes just to type out a single sentence.

"I'll have a chat with your father and report back to you." she grabs her things and is out the door before I even have time to think.

About twenty minutes later I get a text from her confirming our trip to Savannah. I have no idea how I managed to get everyone on board so fast but I'm not complaining.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My mom convinces me it will be even more fun if I convince Beca I can't come. Aubrey doesn't think it's a good idea but I'm a fan of surprises. Aubrey helps me come up with a fake excuse so we can both be gone this weekend. I call Beca and give her the "bad news". She was so disappointed she didn't even wanna have phone sex. I feel horrible for lying to her but I'm just hoping the surprise will make up for it.

I have a crap ton of work I'm left with this weekend. That's what I get for sneaking away for a trip to see the Bulls play. On Thursday, it's the slowest day ever. Between classes early morning and work at night I barley have time to communicate with Beca. Plus, she had practice that day so she doesn't really have time to respond either.

When Friday comes around everyone is packed and ready to go. Aubrey has packed way too much for a weekend in Savannah but hey, whatever floats her boat. We took my dads van. Its not that pretty or but it has a lot of leg room and I need that for long car rides. We end up making a couple pit stops because everyone feels the need to pee every five seconds except me, I'm really good at holding my bladder.

When we arrive, we go directly to the stadium. Its bigger than I expected, its decked out in all black and purple, (obviously the other team's colors) our seats are close to the glass like before. My dad always finds the best seats in the house. He's a huge hockey fan so he likes to be up close, plus it doesn't hurt his son is one of the players. There's a visitor's side so we end up sitting on the other half of the ice. I can tell some people from our school had the same idea because there is a girl sporting a 'Mitchell' jersey and I don't know how I feel about it. How did she even get that?

I'm snapped from my thoughts when the Bulls take the ice. Even with all her padding and loose fitting hockey gear, Beca is hot. I can't wait for this game to be over so I can molest her fine ass. Caleb be damned, its been two weeks since I've seen her and I want a slice of all that is Beca Mitchell.

We're wining by the end of the first. I notice Beca is a little off. She is irritated I can see it in the set of her jaw. Plus, she is being very aggressive tonight and I know that is not how she normally plays. She yells at one Savannah's defensemen and ends up getting knocked down by that player, she is looking for a fight.

Caleb is playing like he owns the place, deflecting goals and slowing the Bulls to maintain the lead. Jesse scores a goal in the second period giving the Bulls a two-point lead. I'm pretty sure Aubrey is drooling next to me.

When the third period begins, Beca faces off a center ice. I didn't expect what happens next. Not even a second after the puck is dropped, Beca looses it and her gloves fly off while she attacks the opposing player. She's throwing punches left and right, she is basically kicking the shit out of this guy.

I'm not sure if I should be angry or turned on, I'm a bit of both. Finally, the ref blows the whistle and pulls Beca off of him. I see a little blood and I hope its not coming from Beca, the other guy got a couple of good punches in too. It didn't matter if she was a girl, its hockey everyone is bound to get hurt. I see them take Beca's arm pulling her towards the benches.

"What's going on?" I ask as a raging Beca is being escorted off the ice. My father gives me a dumb look.

"She's being ejected from the game, Chloe. She just kicked the crap out of someone."

Of course she did but what happens now? Beca is furious and stomps down the hallway, I've never seen her like this. Someone needs to calm her down and I'm hoping it will be me.

"I need to pee, I'll be back."

I lie as I make my way down the bleachers and towards the locker room. I don't really know how I'm going to get into this locker room without being seen. Luckily, the people around the locker room are too busy chatting to notice me slip by them and through the doors. I hear a thud followed by Beca swearing. I glace around the corner.

Beca's jersey is thrown on the floor, along with some padding. Her muscles are tense and her jaw is flexing. She throws her skate across the room and I'm happy I'm not in the way. I'm very nervous to say something. I don't want her to take it out on me, I just want to help her, maybe hold her. Comfort her and tell her its going to be okay. I take a chance with my heart beating really fast.

"Beca?"

Her eyes shoot up to meet mine. They are vibrant with ire. Her back expands and contacts with every heavy breath. Her gaze moves over me hungrily. Oh. My. God. She is scary hot. Almost like the hulk but sexy and not green.

I'm about to get laid in a locker room.

Score one for Beale.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, you guys are the greatest people in the world. Thank you so much for your kind words, I read them all and am happy you guys are liking this. In honor of the great reviews, here's a somewhat early update. I was gonna update either Thursday or Friday night but since you guys are so nice to me, here's one now. Plus, I can't leave you hanging like that :)**

Beca's POV

Okay, I must have been hit harder than I thought because I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating.

"Beca, baby, are you okay?" My hallucination steps closer. She touches my chest. Her hands are warm on my already heating skin.

I'm pretty sure if I was hallucinating I wouldn't be feeling her touch me. which means this is real, Chloe is really here, right in front of me, with her kind eyes full of worry and concern. I evaluate my situation, I'm almost naked and very livid.

"I thought you weren't coming." She bites her bottom lip. I reach out to touch her face. Fuck, I missed her mouth, I missed everything Chloe.

"I thought I could surprise you. Which considering what just happened, may have not been the best idea." Her fingers slide from my shoulders to my neck. "You beat the hell out of that guy. I didn't think you had that in you, he was bleeding and here you are with barley even a scratch."

"He pissed me off. When I get really mad, I fight for myself. I don't like when people push me around like I'm this little girl." I chuckled. "I sure showed him." That's what happens when an asshole makes a derogatory comment about "tag teaming my latest hook up" I obviously didn't handle it too well. Especially, because I was under the impression I would not see Chloe tonight.

"I could tell. What happened out there?" She replied.

"I know that guy from the other team, he's a dick. So I told him how I was feeling with my fists."

"He must have done something awful to make you upset."

"He was running his mouth, its all he knows how to do."

"I'm sorry they kicked you out of the game." she rests her palm over my heart. "Watching you… it made me—" She lets her head fall, peaking out at me through her eyelashes.

"You were so _angry._ I really shouldn't find that sexy, should I?"

The rage I've been feeling that's effecting my ability to make rational decisions diminishes as she asks me that question, only to be replaced by a different, serious need.

"I missed you," Chloe says softly. She leans down to the bench I'm sitting on and I raise myself up to meet her.

I have no restraint. Two weeks without her is torture. I've never felt a need this strong for anyone before. The way she tastes, the ways she feels against my body and in my arms, combined with frustration from being ejected from the game, the fight, its all channeling emotion, adrenaline through my body and I want this girl. I _need_ this girl.

"Fuck, I missed you." I say as I stand up and grab her ass smashing her into the lockers behind me. she lets out a gasp as her back hits the cold metal. Her lips part and I seek out her tongue with my own. There is nothing soft about this kiss whatsoever. I'm pent up and on overload.

I break away to yank her shirt over her head. I'm met with the most amazing bra I've ever seen. Ever. It s awesome. It red white and frilly and mesh so I can see her nipples through the fabric. Her boobs are all nestled in there just waiting for my hands and mouth to be on them.

"Oh how I've missed these." I say to her chest stuffing my face into her heated skin. Chloe makes those fantastic sounds I love.

"I love this bra." I say from in between her boobs.

"I thought you might."

She pushes her chest out, gripping my hair. As much as I want to stand back and admire the way she looks in that bra, I want her naked more. I can take my time later in the week, when were on a bed, have privacy and have unlimited hours in which can enjoy and every inch of her perfect body. I need to get my fingers inside her, like now.

She seems to want the same thing cause next thing I know she's sliding her hands down my hockey shorts trying get her fingers inside me. she reaches her goal and swipes her fingers through my folds, while rubbing my clit in the process.

"Fuck, baby. Don't do that."

"Why not?" she gives me another stroke, dipping her fingers inside my entrance. I appreciate that she's trying to get me off as well and believe me I want both of us to pleasure each other but for right now, I'm disgusting and sweaty from just playing hockey and I don't want her getting all up in there when I haven't showered yet.

"I'm all gross, baby. Let me take care you you." I guide her fingers out from inside my shorts and go to pull her jeans down her legs. When they reach her ankles, I notice her panties match her bra: red mesh I can see through with the same white lacy ruffle. I run my hands up the back of her legs take a moment to appreciate her soft skin. I cup her ass with one hand and the back of her knee with the other. Her sweet pussy is right in front of my face and as much as I can't wait to shove my fingers in there, I also want to taste her.

Hooking her legs over my shoulders, I slide down on my knee's to get better access and the hard floor doesn't bother them cause I still have my pads on. I kiss my way from her knee up to the inside of her thigh, nipping a little on the way.

She tries to be quiet, but her hushed whimpers are my favorite sound in the world.

"Is this okay, baby?"

I can tell it is. I still want her breathless, panted words. The one's that make me ache for the warmth of her body. She exhales sharply as I place two, small, wet kisses, above her pussy.

"Please, Beca."

I don't need any further invitation; I stroke her with my tongue. And then do it again, and again. Her eyes are shut tight, biting her knuckle to keep from making too much noise. Her palm slams against the lockers as she cum's in my mouth.

Her other hand is fisted in my hair, yanking, I might be bald by the end of this with the strength that she's holding my hair in. it takes me a while to realize she's trying to get me to come up for air. Her eyes bug out, and she swipes my chin with her palm.

"Oh, my God. That's… I'm so leaky."

"I love the way you taste."

I slide her back up the lockers so I'm on my feet. My legs were loosing feeling after all that time I spent lovin' her pussy.

"Two weeks is way too long to wait for this."

"I know; I went through Beca withdrawal."

I slide my fingers across her slick center and push my fingers inside her, it feels fantastic to be inside her again, I love being the one to pleasure her. Watching my fingers push in and out of her is the best sight slash feeling in the world, I'm so turned on by her, I start to grind myself against her, pushing my fingers even further inside.

She kisses across my jaw to my ear and whispers. "Come on, Beca. Fuck me."

That's it. She can't whisper things like that and expect me to be a gentleman or woman. Although, considering we are having sex in a locker room, gentlemanliness went out the window a while ago.

"Like this?" I pull my fingers out and add a third, pushing them all the way in hitting that special spot in the back. I take her garbled response as an affirmative and do it again. her hand slams back, hitting the locker with a metallic thump. I'm grinding so hard into her as well, I'm about to come undone and she hasn't even really touched me.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk." I whisper in her ear, still pounding my fingers relentlessly in and out of her.

That's no way to talk to the woman I'm currently having aggressive, hot sex with against a set of lockers, regardless of whether its true or not. I wait for her to smack me across the face.

Instead, she smacks my ass and groans. "I damn well hope so."

The banging of lockers grows the harder I go. I can't take this, I'm about to drop my pants and grind myself against that pretty pussy of hers, I'm already going as hard as I can but I want skin on skin. I can feel her getting close and then she comes. Hard. So do I.

I feel awesome, I feel like the champion of the world. Just as I surface from the bliss of sexual gratification, I hear voices.

"That was unreal," Chloe says. "I want you to do me again."

"Chloe, baby—"

She kisses me fiercely. "I love it when you call me baby."

Chloe is so out of it, she hasn't even registered were not longer alone.

The voices grow louder, filtering into the locker room, I slide down really quickly to grab my lady boxers and hockey shorts up my legs, so I can hide Chloe behind me. I tuck her head in my neck and angle her away so the only thing that's showing is her legs wrapped around my waist. That's still too much exposure. As if that isn't enough, apparently I didn't pull my shorts up all the way cause they end up falling back down, well at least my underwear stayed on.

"What the fuck, Mitchell?"

 _Caleb._

Caleb's voice echo's through the room. While I don't particularly care if he knows about Chloe and I, his walking in while I'm banging her against the lockers. I also don't want to scar him by seeing his sister naked. Some other guys stop short. The majority turn around, staying at the other side of the room, where Chloe and I are mostly out of view.

"Uh-oh." Chloe whispers, burying her face further into my neck. "I think were pucked."

"You're unbelievable, dude. You get kicked out of the game and first thing you do is find a chick to screw." Caleb sounds somewhere between incredulous and envious.

"you might want to give us a minute." I say adjusting my grip on Chloe's ass. I have no idea how I'm going to get her out of here without anyone else seeing her naked.

"Now you're looking for privacy? You should have thought about that before you decide to fuck some chick against the lockers."

While I totally deserve to have the crap taken out of me for this, the situation blows.

"Hey, Cal," Luke says. "Isn't that your sister?"

if we weren't pucked before, we sure as hell are now.

 _Ah, puck my life._

 **A/N: I totally saved you guys from a cliffhanger just to give you another, sorry? XP love you?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Damnnn Daniel, back at it again with an update… I'm not funny. Enjoy this next one guys. Let me know your thoughts! You da bomb!**

Chloe's POV

My state of bliss and now corrupted by Luke's question. Maybe locker room sex wasn't the best idea, too late now, the damage is already done. Beca holds my head securely against her neck, protecting me from the view of her other teammates seeing me. I think Caleb is in shock, until he bursts out yelling.

"What a second. Chloe? No. NO FUCKING WAY! You stuck your fingers in my SISTER!?"

This so humiliating I want to roll up in a ball and die or just go invisible and have the floor swallow me whole. Its bad enough I'm naked, wrapped around Beca, who I'm in a yet to be defined relationship with.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS MITCHELL!" his volume is unnecessary since he's a foot away.

Beca doesn't even flinch. She strokes a gentle palm across my back, very different from her very previous, aggressive demeanor when she fucked me senseless against these lockers. She breaks the connection, unwrapping my legs from her waist, setting me down gently. She's a little bit smaller than me but not so much that they can see past her, my forehead might be sticking out a bit but nothing else.

"Let me handle this, baby."

"Did you just call her baby?" Caleb asks incredulously. "How long has this been going on?! Get you god damn hands off my sister!" Caleb's face is tomato red, he is livid. I feel so bad for Beca; she doesn't deserve any of this.

I'd love to put some clothes on but unfortunately mine are spread all across the floor and I can't get them without exposing any part of my body. And Beca sure can't get them for me since she's the one protecting my very naked body from the eyes of everyone on the team.

"Mitchell, I'm not going to tell you again to get away from my sister." Caleb's tone has changed to a calmer, quiet voice. I know he only uses that voice was he's so mad he can't even function properly. Beca turns towards the group of guys watching this all unfold, like it's a Broadway show.

"Do you think we could get a towel?" Beca asks.

"Screw you, Mitchell. I'm not getting you shit. Caleb answers.

Beca shoot's her eyes at him angry. "Its not for me asshole, its for Chloe! Unless you would like the entire team to see her naked?" She challenges him.

Jesse, who's been nice enough to advert his eye's tosses Beca a towel. As soon as I'm wrapped up, Cal takes a swing at Beca. Its totally unexpected, well for me anyway. Because Beca seems to know what's going on and grabs me around the waist, moving us out of the way, Caleb's fist missing my face by a couple inches.

Beca set's me aside and shoves Caleb, hard. "What's wrong with you? you could have hurt her!"

Cal still has his skates on so he stumbles back a little but trying to maintain his balance. Luke and Jesse run in to break up this budding fight.

"Enough!" I step in and put a hand on Caleb's chest, pushing him back, he's sweaty and gross. His jersey is drenched. Beca is right behind me, her chest pressed up against my back.

"What are you doing with her?" Caleb yells, while he spits a little in the process.

This is disgusting. I'm never having sex in a locker room again. I'm pretty sure I'm getting warts from just standing on the floor with no shoe's. Okay, the floor isn't that dirty, but the equipment is. This room reeks of sweaty men, hockey equipment and sex – thanks to Beca and I.

"Can you stop yelling? I'm right here and I'm not deaf, I can hear what you're saying. I also don't need you spewing saliva at me like a hose every time you open your big mouth."

"Chloe, this girl isn't good for you. She screws a lot of people."

"Like you haven't?"

He goes to fight with me again when their coach comes in taking in the situation. He looks around the locker room and notices everyone's attention on either Caleb, Beca or myself. He spots me and I guess starts assuming things cause the next thing that came out of his mouth I didn't expect.

"Okay guys, who hired a hooker. You know the policy against that."

"Oh my god." I grip the towel harder against myself and hide behind my hand, mortified.

"Watch it coach, that's my sister." Caleb warns.

"Your sister is a hooker?" Coach asks.

What the hell? Is everyone in this room that unintelligent other than Beca? And more importantly, do I look like a hooker? I guess my nakedness would make him think such a thing, doesn't mean I'm not offended. Apparently, I think that hiding my face behind my hands, means no one can see me because I have raised both hands up to cover myself, still mortified.

Beca hulks out again, taking a protective stance in front of me. "She's not a hooker; she's my _girlfriend_!" She roars.

She literally roars. Its loud and makes my ears hurt since I'm so close. Getting caught having sex is only the beginning of the embarrassment. The coach has accused me of being a prostitute, and Cal looks like he's going to blow. I'm just waiting for the explosion to happen.

I look at Beca and whisper in her ear. "Can I get dressed now?"

Good news is, coach blows his whistle dismissing everyone from the scene, finally. "Alright everyone, shows over. You better hope no one caught on about this Mitchell or you'll have one hell of a mess to clean up. Take your friend and her clothes and get her out of here; then come see me." the disapproval in his voice, clear. "The rest of you get changed."

Beca picks me up by the waist and carries me to my discarded clothing while coach pulls Caleb aside.

Once I've got all my items, Beca takes me through door to another room. A bunch of couches and a huge TV occupy the space.

"Why did we have not angry sex against the lockers while we could have had it in here? I mean god Beca, you could have just bent me right over…"

Her jaw clenches and a muscle twitches in her cheek. "There's a couch in my dorm I can bend you over tomorrow night if you want. Right now, you need to get dressed.

She holds the towel out over me while she peaks over her shoulder every five seconds to make sure were alone. I swing my hips trying to put my pants back on. "Are you going to be in trouble?"

"I'll be in trouble more for the fight than you being here. I should have waited until we were alone."

"It was my fault."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who got you naked."

Caleb appears in the doorway after I put all my clothes back on. He looks at our close proximity and clenches his fists.

"I should kick your ass for this, Mitchell."

"Relax, Caleb. You don't need to protect me, its not like I was a virgin before Beca or anything."

Beca coughs, her expression darkening. I don't know why people, like Beca, who has been getting a lot of pussy before me get territorial about the one they're currently after. She has enough confidence without me telling her she's the best.

"Mitchell, come out here. Now." Coach calls from the doorway.

"Yes, sir." Beca gives me a kiss on my temple. "Don't worry, baby, everything will be fine."

"Don't you call her 'baby'!" Caleb points his finger right in Beca's face.

I slap it away. "I happen to enjoy when Beca calls me 'baby.'" I turn to Beca and whisper in her ear. "Especially in bed."

Were pissing Caleb off even more. He throws his hands up in the air. "Will you two stop!"

Coach yells for Beca to get back out there another time, she kisses me head before she leaves the room completely. When Beca is out of sight, Caleb turns to me.

"What the hell, Chloe!"

"What?"

"You're banging, Mitchell? And in the locker room? Have you lost your mind! How long has this been going on?"

I shrug. "I guess since I met her."

Caleb's eyes comically shoot out of his sockets. He's putting his all together. His brain is in overdrive; I'm waiting for the steam that's gonna pop out of his ears.

"But that was almost two months ago! You've been keeping me in the dark this entire time?" He starts pacing, running his fingers through his hair. He isn't as much angry anymore as he is hurt.

"Because I knew this is how you would react."

"Well yeah, Chlo. She is worse than me. I don't understand why you would get involved with someone like this, who is only out for one thing with you."

"That's not what this is about." What's going on with me and Beca is more than sex. She wanted me here this weekend. That should mean something. "She's different when were together."

"You mean she doesn't fuck you in public places all the time? Really reassuring, Chlo."

"Says the guy who got caught with his hand up a girl's skirt behind the bleachers."

"I got kicked off the team for that Chlo. _Kicked off._ I had to start all over with this new team, Beca could go the same route as me if she keeps this up."

He's right. I hadn't thought about the consequences of our actions. If this got out, Beca could be in big trouble. I feel bad for leaving Caleb out of this for so long.

I go up to give him a hug "I'm sorry, Cal. I thought it was going to be a fling but it turned into something more."

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging back. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know I can be a man slut sometimes but I do have a heart."

"I know you're coming from a good place. Beca is a decent girl. I see a different side of her than you do."

"I don't know, Chlo—"

"I promise if Beca does anything to hurt me, and you wanna mess her up a little, I'll let you know."

His face lights up. "Really?"

"Really." I nod. Inside my head I know that even if things don't work out with Beca and I, there's no way I'm letting Caleb go at her.

"Thanks, Chlo. I'm gonna go shower. Don't get into any more trouble. Go back to mom and dad and be the good little girl I know you are."

Clearly he doesn't know me as well as he thinks. Several of Caleb's teammates come into the lounge that I'm currently in, looking in the mirror trying to fix my hair. Some guy who happens to have longer hair than me walks over with a brush.

"Here. Looks like you might need this more than I do." I'd appreciate his gesture more if I wasn't so embarrassed.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

By the time I gather all my hair into a smooth ponytail, Beca returns, freshly showered and looking good.

"Leaving the locker room should be interesting, huh, Mitchell." Some one from the team says to her. It takes me a little bit to realize what he means. There are cameras out there ready to interview the players on their win tonight. How the hell am I going to get out of here without anyone knowing I've become Beca's next flavor of the week?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello to all you lovely people. Thanks for your comments, they make me happy. I'm trying to keep up my weekly updating schedule, a new chapter will most likely be posted every Saturday night. I'll try and keep it that way, so let's see how it goes. Here's a short, filler chapter for you guys. Hope you still enjoy it :) You guys are awesome!**

"Do you think I could fit in your hockey bag?"

Beca laughs. She thinks I'm joking until I start taking her skates out of her bag along with some of her equipment. Luckily, it doesn't smell that bad so don't think I will die from the smell, maybe suffocation but that's a risk I'm willing to take if it means getting out of here with no witnesses. I start to spread the bag out more to see if I could get it when Beca gets on her knee's and starts rubbing my back.

"Chloe, baby. What are you doing?" she asks me.

"This is going to be my escape root."

"My bag?"

"Uh, yeah." I answer like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Chloe, nobody is going to think anything if you walk out of here with me."

"No offense Bec, but you have a pretty big reputation here. Everyone already thinks you're going around screwing other girls. I'll just be labeled the slut who slept with Beca Mitchell."

Beca puts her hand on my arm, with a hurt look on her face.

"You don't need to do this." She tells me.

I feel bad for being the cause of her face looking that way. I've gotten to know her so well these couple months and she is not what people say she is. She's such a sweetie and gentle and loving. I'm lucky to have found her. As I'm lost in my thoughts, she speaks up again.

"There's another way out."

"There is?" I didn't see one while I was in here but then again, I don't know anything about this locker room. Its very different from the one we have at our school. Its smaller and rearranged differently. There lockers have built in locks where we have to bring our own, plus the colors are different, darker. It's almost scary how dark it is in here.

Beca nods. "There is. C'mon."

Beca grabs my hand and takes me to an emergency exit in the back. I step out into the cool fall air. Beca places her arm around my waist.

"See, much better."

"I agree."

I burry my head in Beca's chest, savoring her warmth and smell. I could stay like this forever. I realize I've been gone for so long, my parents and Aubrey have probably been wondering where I ran off too. I take out my phone and see a bunch of missed messages from Aubrey and my mom. I shoot Aubrey a text back assuring her I'm okay and we'll all meet up later, I send a similar text to my mom basically telling her the same thing.

I get to go on the bus with Beca, seeing it's the only option I have for a ride back. The driver goes around front to get the rest of the team. I turn to Beca wondering about her fight on the ice.

"So, what did that guy say to get you all upset?"

"I don't remember. He was just being a dick."

She's too tense. I don't believe her, she obviously knows what he said, she's just not sharing and I don't know why. Her phone rings a second later saving her from another question. She retrieves it from her pocket and takes a look.

"Shit." She exclaims, shoving it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" I ask, curious as to why she didn't answer.

"My dad."

"You're not gonna answer back your dad?"

"Nope, not tonight. I don't need him jumping down my throat about the fight on the ice."

I ignore it for now while the team piles back onto the bus. The entire ride, they bust on her about the fight. While I'm a fan of the hot, angry Beca, I don't want her in a bad mood for the rest of the night even if it might mean angry sex later for me.

As we arrive back at the hotel the team is staying at, Beca leans down to whisper in my ear.

"My family is here tonight. I want to introduce you."

 _Oh god._ I'm so not ready to meet the parents. I'm lucky I got myself to look decent after our locker room fuck fest. But I still am sporting a freshly fucked look. What if I say something dumb? What if they don't like me? what if he heard the rumors about Beca's hookups and think I'm just another one of those girls?

I feel Beca's fingers to slide in between mine, interlocking our fingers together. She gives me a reassuring squeeze and I squeeze back. She pulls me into her body, giving me a kiss on my temple.

"Relax, they're going to love you."

We'll see about that. Soon were inside the building and a woman around my mother's age throws her arms around Beca in a tight embrace. When they break away I'm stunned at how beautiful this woman is and she resembles Beca so well, they could be twins. Beca is beaming, its so cute.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Chloe. Chloe this is my mother, Diane." Beca introduces us.

"It's so nice to meet you." I tell her.

Beca introduces me as her _girlfriend_ again. To her mother. At least I'm not know as one of the girl's she's banged. I didn't even get the chance to say if I wanted to be her girlfriend, she just applied the label on her own. I'm usually asked, this is all so new to me but I love it. It just reassures me that this isn't just a fling for Beca, she wants me like I want her and I'm so glad our 'one-night stand' turned out this way.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea Beca had a girlfriend." She looks at Beca "Why would you keep her from us." She hugs me with all she's got, I'm pretty sure I can't breathe with how tight her hold is on me.

"It's so nice to meet you Chloe! You are such a beautiful young lady. Beca did well picking you out."

I'm blushing and Beca is still smiling like she was before, she also looks proud, like I'm a sight to see and she wants everyone to look at me the way she does. And it makes my heart melt.

I spy Beca's father, his eyes are a nice shade of blue, just like Beca. This family was blessed with great gene's they're all good looking. He approaches me and shoots his hand out to me for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Chloe." He says.

I grab his hand and give it a firm shake. He doesn't say much after that. I have a feeling Mr. Mitchell doesn't like me or approve of me, it makes me self conscious and I don't like being like that. Mrs. Mitchell is definitely warmer and nicer. I guess I'll just have to warm up to Beca's dad, which shouldn't be hard, nobody had ever hated me before I think I could just be myself and he'll see I'm a good person.

Just behind Beca, I see a boy. He's taller than her but his face looks younger. They have the same yes and hair color. I don't remember her mentioning a brother but I'm soon told my theory was correct when Beca introduces us.

"Chloe, this is Jackson, my younger brother. Jack this is Chloe."

"Oh my god! You're make out girl! You're gorgeous, even prettier in real life. I can see why Beca stuck her tongue down your throat."

My face is beat red I'm so embarrassed. I don't know how many people have seen that picture but its horrible that it got to Beca's parents. I want to run out of here, the fact that Mr. Mitchell's face is confused tells me he hasn't seen the pictures of me playing tonsil hockey with his daughter and I want it to stay that way but Jackson was pretty loud so I think he has an idea of what I've been doing with Beca.

"Chlo! There you are." Luckily Caleb shows up and saves us all from an awkward conversation. I've never loved him more than in this moment.

Soon after that my whole family arrives and gets introduced to the Mitchell family. This is not how I though tonight was gonna go. I thought maybe some alone time with me and Beca, having sex in every position possible until I'm warn out and have to soak my love muffin in some Epsom salt.

They all end up sitting down getting acquainted with each other and I'm just wishing I could take Beca up to her hotel room and show her a good time. Unfortunately, I'm just gonna have to sit here and wait it out. It's gonna be a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, here we go with another chapter.**

 **Warning: There's some serious smut in here, skip over it if you don't like it. With that being said, enjoy :)**

 **As always, let me know your thoughts, thanks for reading, awesome nerds.**

The next morning, Beca's family invites us for brunch at her house since its close to Savannah. Hearing the news, Beca and I shower then hit the road. I'm really nervous on the ride over, I don't want to say anything wrong or have her parents hate me, I say things that usually end up humiliating me when I'm nervous. I'm absent mindedly staring out the window which makes Beca notice something is wrong. She pulls over the car to look at me.

"What's wrong?" Beca asks.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Liar." She kisses the spot on my neck which makes me wish we were in bed. I close my eyes debating if I should tell her what's bothering me.

"I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"I think your dad hates me. what if I say something dumb in front of your family? We haven't been seeing each other that long, what If I say something embarrassing or inappropriate?"

"Hey," She pushes some of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. "Everything will be okay. Once they get to know you, they'll love you. You're over thinking this whole situation, it will be fine, I promise. My mom is super laid back so is my brother. As for my dad, he's a little rough around the edges but he's harmless."

Her reassurance is starting to work. She's hypnotizing me with her voice and her touch and those pretty, pretty blue eyes. She kisses me softly and all my worries are forgotten.

That simple, sweet kiss turns out to be a not so simple sweet kiss when we start making out in the front seat. Its long enough to get us both worked up and almost make us late. The sexual tension in the car is getting to us and we need to stop before we go all the way and not show up at all.

As we pull up to the house and Beca parks the car she garbs my hand and gives it a light squeeze.

"Ready?" She asks.

I squeeze back. "As ready as I'll ever be."

When Beca gets out of the car she's fixes herself so it doesn't look like I had a fist full of that hair twenty minutes ago. As I reach the door, Diane is there to greet us.

"Beca!" she dives in for a hug which Beca turns her face away from. Then she turns her attention to me.

"Chloe! Its so nice you could make it!" She hugs me too, which I wholeheartedly give back.

"Thanks so much for inviting me."

"Oh anytime dear. Beca why don't you take Chloe's bags upstairs while she helps me in the kitchen."

Beca stands there for a while, smiling at her mother. She runs her hands through her hair, nervously."

"Uh, we already have a room at the hotel— "

"You two are still staying at the hotel? But we have plenty of room here, why not stay?"

As Beca started talking about how we were gonna spend the night back at the hotel, her father came in.

"You are going back to the hotel? Cancel it." Warren Mitchell chimes in.

"I cant it was made with the team, we have another night and its Chloe's first time here in Savannah—"

"Which is exactly why you should stay here, I don't get to see enough of you and Chloe has seen you most of the weekend. I think she should be able to share you for one night. Grab the bags and take them upstairs."

Well, if I didn't have a hunch her father hated me before I definitely think he hates me now. Beca's brows are drawn, her hips mashed into a line. She looks about as happy as the situation as I do. Brunch with her parents is one thing, but a sleepover is a whole other ball game.

"I'm so glad Beca has had time to spend with us while she's here," Warren starts up again. "We see so little of her already these days with her schedule."

I stand awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, unsure of whether I should sit or stand. "She's always traveling with the team. Relationships have always been a challenge for her because of it."

I hope the next twenty-four hours aren't going to consist of jabs at me. I don't think I could handle it without crying or saying something I'll regret.

Brunch is awkward, just like I thought it would be. Diane leads the conversation, she's very articulate. Beca mentions going to take me to some famous building later and Warren goes off on a tangent about how he met Diane at a famous building like that, he took Diane's hand.

"That's where I met Diane. She was the smartest, most beautiful woman in the room so of course I had to ask her out."

"That's not true, you asked me out because not other woman in there was interested in you."

"You were still the most beautiful one in the room." She smiles and give him a light kiss.

Warren turns to us. "How did you two meet?"

"We met after a Bulls game."

"Oh?"

"I went with my family to see Caleb play."

"That's nice. Jackson comes to games when he can, he's in school so his studies are important. What about you? do you have a Job outside of college?"

"Actually yes, I'm an accountant."

"Really?" Warren says. "But you're so young, how did you swing that?" He folds his arms across his chin with an evil glint in his eye. He makes me nervous.

"I graduated with my bachelors in accounting this past spring. I'm going for my masters. I go to school on the weekdays and after I usually head to the firm. I interned there for school about a year ago and now they basically offered me the job."

"What kind of accounting do you do?"

"I manage bank accounts for some people I know. I only manage small accounts since I'm a junior accountant."

"You must be familiar with what hockey players make in their career."

"Dad." I can hear the tension in Beca's voice.

I'm a little confused why he asked me that, is he going somewhere with this?

"What? I'm just trying to get to know Chloe. It's been a while since you brought a girl home before." Warren give's Beca a harmless smile and then turns his attention back at me.

"It sounds like a very interesting job; it must be a lot of responsibility."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Oh it is. I love working with numbers a figures."

Warren doesn't ask any more questions about my job. His obvious dislike makes me nervous I can barely eat. I force myself to eat so it doesn't offend him further. Beca doesn't say much apart from some occasional comments about something her parents are saying.

After brunch, Beca takes my bags upstairs and give me a tour of the house.

"I'm really sorry about this." She says once were away and out of earshot of her family. "I only planned brunch, I didn't know they would want us to stay even after we had a meal with them."

"Your parents want to spend time with you, that's understandable."

I still wish we were staying at the hotel where I don't have to worry about behaving myself after dark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beca's POV

Chloe and I have been out all day, showing her around. Its about twenty minutes to midnight when we get back to my house. She has been rubbing my thigh all the way back and its been killing me. all she wants to do is make out; in the hallway, on the stairs, in front of my parent's room, in front of my room. Once were inside, I lock the door.

Chloe pulls my shirt over my head.

"God, you're the sexiest woman alive, I dream of you all the time. I have the hottest pictures of you saved to my phone to get myself off when were apart. Nothing compares to being with you though, your mouth, fingers are my favorite. I love when you touch me." Chloe tells me.

I love the fucking confidence she gives me. I've never been with a girl this ego boosting. She's amazing.

"We have to be quiet, okay?"

"Oh right we wont want your mommy to hear." She presses a finger to her lips. "I can be quiet, I promise."

"Good girl."

Chloe strips off her top and tosses her bra along with it. Her jeans are next to go but her underwear stay on. She pops open a button on my pants and pulls them down my legs, along with my underwear. I stand up to step out of them then climb back on top of her so I'm straddling her waist. She pulls me closer to her so that I'm sitting on her face. She strokes her tongue all throughout my soaking wet folds, she gets me so horny, I'm practically a fire hose. Chloe laps up all my juices, rubbing her face up and down my pussy. She nuzzles my clit with her nose. It's the best fucking sensation ever.

She's tongue fucking me so hard, I wont last much longer, my suspicions are correct when I'm cuming long and hard against her face.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." I praise her.

Chloe's wearing a shit eating grin on her face as I lean down to kiss her, tasting myself against her lips.

"Do I get a trophy for that?"

"How about a mind blowing orgasm instead. I have a surprise for you."

Her face lights up. "A surprise?"

"Yes, wait here." I climb of of her undoing my bra in the process, throwing it in the direction hers is on the floor. I go over to my bag and pull out a blue colored strap on. Chloe's eyes widen as she steals a glance at the blue toy

I walk over to her, getting back on top. "Are you okay with this, baby?" I'm worried she wont want it. But then I see that sexy glint in her eye's and I know she's okay with it.

"Absolutely. I've been waiting all night for you to fuck me and this," she points to the strap on. "is even better."

I bend down to kiss her shoulder, skimming her sides with my fingers.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." I whisper.

Chloe's cry is stifled by my neck, which she is biting. I flic my thumb over her nipple. She makes another noise, even louder this time.

"Shh, baby." I cover her mouth with mine.

"Sorry," She whispers after I pull away. "I'll be quiet."

"That's my girl." I kiss a trail from her chin to the valley between her breasts, avoiding her nipples. She arches her back, looking for relief. Flicking my tongue over the nipple, I exhale and watch it tighten. This time Chloe muffles a curse.

I kiss my way down her stomach and part her legs.

"Please, Beca. I just want to come."

I blow on her clit, and she moans. She's quick to clamp her hand over her mouth, apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be quiet, don't stop, please."

I'm so ready to be inside her, I think I've tortured her enough, holding out of her. I kiss the skin right above her clit. I finally slide the toy up my legs until its secure and line it up with her opening. I gently slide the tip in, watching it go in with ease, she's so wet, I don't need lube.

The hottest thing I've ever witnessed; is my cock sliding into her pussy effortlessly. I go slow in and out just watching it slide in and back out, it's turning me on so much. She is so gorgeous it hurts, and she has the prettiest pussy I've ever seen. This is the only pussy I want to be touching for as long as I live.

"Faster, Bec."

Her request snaps me out of my day dream and I start to go harder and faster. I lean down to kiss her swallowing her moans as I pound in and out of her, the friction on my clit is insane. It feels so good it only makes me want to go faster. Images of me fucking her against my shower wall in a see through white tank top enter my head. I brush off the idea for now because I know Chloe will make a lot of noise and with my parents here, I don't need them to come rushing in on my fucking my very hot girlfriend not so gently.

"Oh fuck, yes baby." Chloe screams, she's close and so am I. soon enough she's making those fucking sexy noises she makes when she's about to come and they send me over the edge with her. Silencing her cry's with kisses.

I collapse and roll over so she's on my chest and I rub her back. Both of our breathing slows and we lye there in each other's arms. She snuggles and tucks her head under my chin. This is what I've bee missing – the easy closeness we share.

Chloe drifts off the sleep but it takes a while for my mind to turn off, when I get tired enough, I eventually fall asleep, with my beautiful sleeping girl by my side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Chloe and I pack up our things to go. We've said goodbye to my parents and were about to hit the road when I hear my dad calling for me. I kiss Chloe on the forehead and tell her to wait for me in the car. She gives me a soft kiss in return and goes out to the car. I stay back and approach my dad.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Listen, Bec. I don't think I need to tell you that you need to focus on hockey."

I'm confused on what he's talking about. I am focused on hockey? I'm here playing an away game. I want to know what he's getting at.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"This relationship your entering in with Chloe, it has to end. You need to focus on your career, on going pro. You can't be distracted by having a girlfriend. Its not good for you, or your image. I want you to appear a single, devoted hockey player. You should be spending none of your attention on women. You need to break things off with this girl, before things get serious. Focus on becoming a prospect for the New York Rangers, and then maybe you can see her again."

I'm shocked. Although, I'm kind of not, my dad is an asshole, he has been such a dick to Chloe all the time she has been here and Chloe has been nothing but sweet and respectful this entire trip. My dad thinks he has some nerve to tell me who I can and can't date? This is all making me stressed. I'm doing my best out there, who cares if I'm in a relationship or not. I really like Chloe and I don't want to let her go.

"I care about her. I can't do this. I want to be with her, she's not a distraction I promise. I'll spend less time with her, I'll focus more on hockey, she wont affect me, dad, I swear."

"No, Rebeca, this has to end. End it now or there will be consequences."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Beca there with a crack in her heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello again my awesome readers. Thanks for one hundred reviews! That's crazy. I'm glad you guys are enjoying to story :)**

 **I just want to give you this update now and tell you I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I wont be back for a little over a week so there might not be an update until I get back. If I can finish the next chapter before I leave which might be impossible because I work constantly; then I'll post that while I'm away if there is internet! Sorry but this might be all you have to hold onto till I get back.**

 **Thanks for reviewing again, I love hearing from you and all the input you guys give me :) Enjoy this one and let me know what you think!**

Chloe's POV

Beca and I spend as much time together as we can over the weeks she has returned. Although practices, away games and preparation for the playoff's, keep her busy. We don't go out much other than getting takeout. Beca us trying to keep things low key after the fight slash locker room sex.

Beca does a bunch of interviews as they come closer to the playoff's. Barden is one of the best college hockey teams, everyone has expectations of them winning the whole dang thing. That's their goal to be 2016 champions. Obviously there have been pictures of Beca and and I everywhere so I'm pretty sure people know what's going on but when they ask her about our relationship, she dodges the question all together, as if she wasn't even asked. I don't want to be known as just some girl Beca has hooked up with.

I can't decide if I'm being paranoid or my fears are legitimate. She's so considerate when were together; its hard to know how much is a result of my own insecurities. I push all thoughts aside knowing how much pressure she's probably under and I shouldn't worry about it, its probably nothing and I'm over reacting.

The May sun is shining down on me and it feels nice. Beca and I are outside in the grass with a scrabble board in between us. I challenged her to a word off with confidence I can beat her.

"Let's talk rules." Beca says, setting up the board, taking out the tile bags.

"They're right here." I say holding up the booklet of directions.

"I have a couple new one's. I'd like to up the stakes a little."

"Is that so?" I'm just as good as scrabble as I was playing her in air hockey.

"You're on."

"You're good at numbers, I'm actually majoring in English. You are so going down."

I ignore her cockiness. "Name the rules."

"All words have to be four letters and dirty."

I raise and eyebrow. "Or what happens?"

She smirks at me. "Or you have to take off an article of clothing."

"Strip scrabble? I don't know if you noticed but," I gesture around the area I'm sitting down at. "We're outside. I don't think you would be happy with everyone getting a free show."

"Good point. If you start to loose bad, we continue this inside." I roll my eyes at her because I'm so gonna win. "Alright, Mitchell. You got yourself a deal."

She smirks at me and then gives me my tiles. I get lucky with my girl set of words and start off with "clit"

We go back and fourth for a while spelling dirty words. Beca comes up with one that starts with a Q on a triple word score. I let her get away with it considering I'm kicking her ass so badly.

I think Beca becomes stuck because she sits there with her eyebrows all scrunched up, concentrating hard on what she's trying to spell. I think she's stalling so I drink more of my ice tea I brought with me. it looks like she's all out of words because she ends up spelling "vag"

"That's three letters. Take something off." I lick my lips in anticipation.

Were halfway through the game and she's lost her socks, sweatshirt and watch. Its about to get PG-13 up in here so we take the game inside so Beca can remove her pants. I'm already in my bra, mostly because I want to distract her from pulling out any great words. I'm just about to spell 'dick' when the board is being knocked over recklessly and Beca pulls me into her.

"Hey! I was winning!" disappointed she didn't let us finish the game.

"Barley." She says before connecting her lips with mine. I moan into her mouth loving the taste of it and how graciously her tongue moves with mine. If this were a kissing contest, she'd be the winner.

"No more playing, I want you now." She whispers against my lips. We don't even make it to the bed, we have sex right there on the floor. Its intense and charged and I want it to stay like this between us. I want her with this insatiable need forever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Bulls are on a streak. They keep winning games left and right which should be a good thing but it makes Beca a little moodier because she wants them to secure the place in the playoffs. Whenever Beca's dad calls – which is a lot – she gets all aggravated and tense and leaves the room. I don't like her dad very much. Beca is always upset when they talk, and I don't like when my girl is upset.

"What's going on with your dad?" I ask her.

She tenses, staring up at the ceiling. "Were just not seeing eye to eye on some issue's."

"What kind of issues?" I reply.

"Nothing you need to worry about, stupid things. Its really nothing." She kisses my temple, but I'm still worried.

"Beca…" I try again.

She lets out a breath. "My dad… just thinks it would be a good idea if I seemed available until this season ends."

"Available?"

"Unattached." She swallows and my heart drops.

"There's pictures of us everywhere."

"I know, that's why its stupid. Don't worry about it, that's just what he thinks. I have to think about my carrier in hockey and being completely focused on the game but I already am, you don't distract me."

"Are you going to tell him how serious you are about me?" I start to panic, I really hope she isn't just gonna give up and listen to him. I need to know if she really is serious about this relationship or not because if not, that really scares me.

"Yes, I'll call him back this week." She brushes her hands along my cheek.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise, baby." She holds out her arms. "Come snuggle with me."

I settle into her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Our conversation should make me feel better but it doesn't. instead I worry about what else she might be keeping from me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's game night here at Barden and I'm in the stands with my parents and Aubrey. I listen to her go on and on about hoe hot Jesse is. Aubrey and Jesse have been out a bunch of times and they are pretty interested in each other. I'm glad Aubrey's found someone.

"Just look at him." Aubrey gushes when Jesse skates out onto the ice.

"He's awesome." I tell her.

"He really is, Chlo. He's the most romantic man I've ever met." She keeps on talking about him. But I can't complain because I did the same thing with Beca over the past couple of months.

Beca is on her game tonight, just like all the other players. No body is messing around or looking to fight the other team. They're all focused o getting the puck into the net. They have high stakes here and there definitely playing to their best ability.

The score is two-nothing, Bulls. Caleb is on high adrenaline tonight. He's excited they made it this far I could tell. He keeps the puck away from the Bulls net and manages to score some assists. The game is over and the Bulls win four-nothing. They have held the lead all the way through, it's a great game I can't wait for the celebration after. Home games are always the best.

The high is contagious; I absorb all the energy from the fans around me. interviews this evening are being televised from the Bulls being so far in they could win this championship. There's so many people out here. The noises of the crowd make it hard to hear what the interviewers are saying. I get a little closer and see them firing questions at Beca.

The questions are all positive, asking how she does it all and helps the team get their victories. Then, something catches my attention when they ask about her relationship. There's this tall guy blocking me from her view so I don't think she knows I'm here yet.

Beca blinks nervously. "I though we were gonna talk about the game, not my personal life."

Another guy pipes up. "So the rumors are true?"

"No comment." She answers back. She scans the crowd and her guilty expression makes my stomach sick.

Everything feels like its moving in slow motion. I want to punch someone, I want to cry, I want to get away from everything. This is the same as being in complete denial, which makes me look like a total slut that just slept with her. I'm livid. Its obvious she lied about talking to her father.

"The woman you've been seen with…"

The words _just friends_ drop from her mouth.

I've heard enough. If I have to listen to her a second longer, I'll throw up. I start to push through the crowd, desperate to escape. I don't look back. I'm sure I can catch my humiliation on YouTube later.

I've learned a valuable lesson today" Don't trust a hockey player.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I didn't get a chance to update after vacation but I'm back now. I hope you guys like this one and tell me what you think! :)**

 **Also, I can't for the life of me remember if I gave Chloe's parents names yet? So I am going to give them names in this chapter and if you guys saw that I gave them names already, let me know lol I'm officially giving them names in this chapter so that will be their names from now on if I have already. Okay, read on!**

Beca's POV

I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth. I hate that I've done this for my father. I feel awful, the ache in my chest is bothering me but I deserve it. I hope this shows my father I'm focusing on my career and not Chloe but at the same time none of this is worth it if I hurt someone I care about, which is exactly what I did.

I hear Caleb yell at me from the side. "You fucking dick!" I turn just in time for his fist to connect with my face. I hear some people yelling at him for punch a girl but I don't think he cares ad neither do I, I deserve it. I touch my lip to feel blood dripping down it like a hose, son of a bitch busted my lip.

My anger can't get any higher at this point. I've been a jerk to Chloe, I've heard Caleb has been talking to my cousin Jessica, and now he punched me in the face. Thanks from the stupid decision my dad has put in my head, I put everything before her and that's not okay. I know I screwed up my relationship with her and I want to take it out on someone, Caleb seems like perfect candidate since he punched me in the first place.

He grabs my jersey, dragging me further into him, I think he's going to try to hit me again. "I'm gonna kick your ass, asshole!"

"Bring it on, cousinfucker!" I yell back at him.

Luke and Jesse intervene at that point, pulling Caleb and I away from each other.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Beca." Jesse yells pulling me away from what's causing my anger.

"Don't chastise me, Jesse! I'm going through enough!" I scream back at him."

"It's your own fault." He responds.

Just as I'm about to give him a piece of my mind, coach walks in and he does not look happy.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys. I've never seen a more embarrassing display in all my years coaching the bulls. Nobody will be talking about all the work we've been doing to get this far; they'll be talking about why one of the newest players is getting into a fight with the captain."

Its silent for a while, the two of us bowing our heads.

"What did you do to piss of Beale this time?" coach asks.

I feel like shit for so many reasons. First, I've let my team down and might have screwed things up in the playoffs and I've completely destroyed my relationship with Chloe. Instead of celebrating with her, I'm sitting here with a busted lip and broken ego. The whole team is pissed at me.

"I followed my stupid father's advice."

"Do you think you can elaborate a little more, Mitchell? I don't have time to sit here and guess what you're talking about, get your shit together."

"My dad," I begin. "Thought it would be a good idea for me to break up with my girlfriend so I have more time to focus on hockey and going pro. He doesn't think a girlfriend is good for me, that it will only cause a distraction and I can't have that." Now that I've voiced what my dad had wanted me to do, it sounds so stupid.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I hear Caleb shout from within the crowd of the team. He forces his way through.

"You humiliated my sister and broke her heart just because your daddy said too? Are you that fucking threatened by your dad you have to go around hurting people. What a pussy, you don't deserve Chloe, you never will."

It hits me what he has just said. I've broken Chloe's heart. I'm overwhelmed and defensive. I do the only thing I know how to do, fight back.

"Who are you to talk, I know you've been fucking my cousin, you fuckbag."

"I haven't had sex with Jessica."

Those word were not the words I was expecting to call out of Caleb's mouth. I stare at him and say nothing. He's not lying, I can tell. Him and Chloe are bad at lying, I think it's a genetic thing.

Coach breaks up our little staring war. "Enough! I want to see both of you tomorrow. You'll be doing interviews to straighten out the mess you've made, so kiss and make up and come up with a story that doesn't sound like horseshit.

After that, coach storms out and the rest of the team starts to disappear as well. No one talks to me on their way out, usually the guys get over things quickly. Obviously, I really fucked up, not even Jesse looks at me, its like I don't exist and I deserve it.

When everyone is gone, I shower. I don't even bother dressing up after because I'm not going to be celebrating. I grab up all my stuff and go back to Barden. I need to check my lip out so once I get back, I take my car out to go to the doctor. I take a quick detour to Chloe's house since I know she's there. It's the only place where I'm completely avoidable, if she was at Barden she might run into me and she never wants to see me again.

I park in front of her house and call her. I see her car in the driveway so that just further confirms my suspicions. The phone rings for a while before it goes straight to voicemail, I'm not surprised, I've really screwed things up with her. I get as far as her voicemail to realize she's changed it.

"Hi, you've reached Chloe, the stupid hockey hooker. I'm too pissed off and humiliated to answer my phone right now so you could leave a message. Unless your Beca "Asshole" Mitchell. In that case you can fuck off and enjoy your life. Thank you."

I have REALLY fucked things up. I sit there for a while after the beep, just breathing into the mic, until I realize I should probably say something or end the call and I choose the second one because Chloe clearly doesn't want to talk to me or hear anything I have to say.

I call my dad and tell him he can go fuck himself up the ass with a hockey stick because he has ruined everything. Nothing is worth it anymore, I'm so pissed and its my own fault. I let him get in my head and now I'm paying for it. I miss her so fucking much it hurts, everything hurts and I feel terrible. I try to call Chloe one last time but it goes to voicemail, it makes me want to cry knowing she might never talk to me again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

the next couple practices are rough, the whole team and Caleb is still pissed at me. as much as Caleb hates me at the moment, coach said we have to get our shit together for these next couple of playoff games and he's right, if we can't be civil for the next couple of weeks, it could fuck up our chances of winning it all.

"For the sake of the team," Caleb starts. "I'm gonna let this go on the ice but don't think for a second off this ice I've forgiven what you've done to Chloe."

"I get that. I'd really like to apologize to her—"

"You stay the fuck away from her. Chloe is broken up enough as it is. She doesn't need you making it worse by throwing some bullshit apology her way."

"It's not bullshit; I care about her."

"If that's the way you treat people you care about I would hate to see what you do to the people you don't like." He says as he skates away towards the other other side of the ice.

Despite the warnings, I try to get in touch with Chloe but I can't. Whenever I call her number it tells me that its disconnected, which means she changed her number. She REALLY hates me. I try to call her parents, hoping if Deborah picks up, I can convince her to let me talk to Chloe.

"Beale residents."

"Hi, Deborah."

"Beca," her tone is cool, she obviously isn't very happy with me. "You messed up big time."

"I know, I know, Caleb made it pretty clear and so did Chloe."

"I'm afraid you dug your own grave with this one and I don't think I can help up un dig it."

I sigh, I expected this, she is Chloe's mother after all. She's protecting her daughter and I respect that. I'm lucky she didn't hang up on me or threaten my life.

"That's what I thought."

"Honestly Beca, you're such a fighter on the ice why can't you be that way off it? Stop being dumb and make a move. You haven't sent her flowers, you are always sending her things, whether you screwed up or not."

"You think I should send her flowers?"

"No, Beca. I don't think you should send her flowers." She's speaking to me in the tone that people use when they think want you to realize how dumb you are.

"But then what do I do—"

"You're a smart girl, Beca. Figure it out or else you don't deserve to be with Chloe." And then she hangs up on me.

I call Jesse to see if he's willing to help, he's the only other person I have. But of course, I've screwed up so bad with him he doesn't pick up either.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I show up a few days later at Chloe's house with a treat for her, she likes cake so I thought that would be a good idea. As soon as I go up the driveway I'm not even five feet away from my car when David intercepts me, I feel small.

"Hello, Mr. Beale how are you doing today?" I check to see he doesn't have any sharp objects hidden on his person. I've hurt Chloe which means I've hurt his little girl; it makes sense he is protective over her.

"Beca." He steps in front of the path, blocking my way to the door.

"I was wondering if Chloe is home."

"Yeah she's home, she's busy packing."

"Packing?" I ask.

"She's moving; she wants her own place." He says it like its my fault and it might be.

"Do you know if she's staying near here?"

"If Chloe wants you to know where she's moving, I'm sure she'll let you know." Wow, he really is holding his ground, Im obviously not getting in there.

"Do you think I could speak with her for just a minute?"

"Chloe made it very clear she does not wish to see or speak with you."

I sigh with defeat, David is very angry with me too and everyone being mad at me is the worst feeling, I don't really care about everyone else except Chloe, as long as she hates me, I'll be an upset puppy.

"I understand sir. Do you think you could give this to her for me?" I hand him the box with the cake in it. "This needs to go into the freezer, its ice cream cake."

David takes them from me with a frown and waits for me to get in my car and drive off. Today didn't go definitely didn't go as I planned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

the next day I have a game, so there's no follow up with Chloe. I don't hear anything from her and the emails I'm sending are getting bounced back. The message should be clear to me by now but I'm not giving up on her, I don't think I ever will. I think of the only place I might be able to catch her and that is: her work.

Aubrey comes down the hall and she looks far from friendly. She's tall and struts down the hall with purpose. She grabs me by the arm as she walks me back to the elevator.

"I want a chance to explain." I say.

"Explain what, Beca? How you told her you guys were serious one day and next thing you know you're saying your just friends in front of everyone there and the televised interview! Its been a week and now you have the nerve to show up here, demanding to talk to her? What kind of game are you playing?"

"My dad wanted me to break things off with her so I could focus on hockey and eventually becoming a pro player. He thinks Chloe is a distraction, I've had to live with his approval my whole life. He's hockey crazy, more than me all he wants is for me to play hockey, that's it. No relationships, no nothing."

"That's suppose to make me feel better?" she pushed a button on the elevator and turns to me. "You need to leave Chloe alone, she's had enough drama and humiliation without you here. If you come here again, I'll puncture your eyes with my stilettoes."

And with that, she walks away. I take a look at her shoes and I don't want them anywhere near my eyes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next couple of games, I don't see Chloe in the stands with David and Deborah which makes me sad, I miss her so much. I get Jessica to come up here and spend some time with me, after this whole Chloe thing, I need some family keeping me sane and not my mediate family which consists of my dad, no, fuck him.

I'm suppose to be going to do interviews when Jessica informs me I look like shit. I have a stain on my shirt and hair looks like birds have made nests in it. I haven't really cleaned up since the last time Chloe slept over.

"You can't go to interviews like this." Jessica says. "I'm interested in getting you back your girl so you don't screw up the playoffs and ruin any other deals you might get. You need to look and smell less pathetic."

"I don't care about deals."

"You don't have too. Just get your ass in the shower and make yourself look presentable."

I do as she says and shower. When I'm done I pick out the appropriate attire. Half an hour later I'm dressed and ready to go. Were in the car when I feel her staring at me.

"What? I thought I looked better."

"Oh you do," she agrees "But I need to know, do you want Chloe back in your life?"

"Of course." I answer immediately.

"More than hockey or any of the future deals."

"Yes."

"Then you need to show her that you're not a total jerk, and to do that you have to be honest."

I grab the sheet memorizing the questions. I've barley even started when she's pulling back the sheet and crumbling it up into a ball, tossing it elsewhere.

"What are you doing?" I haven't memorized them yet.

"I don't want you to memorize them, you need t speak from the heart. How do you feel about Chloe?"

"I love her."

"Then you need to make sure she knows it by the end of your interview. I totally found out this interview id going to be in the Barden newspaper, so make it good, she might just read it. I'll make sure she reads it."

I just hope I don't fuck this up either. When we arrive, she scares off the makeup people telling me I look like hell and that she wants to keep it that way. I sit in the hot seat as I get ready to answer the questions. They set up the camera and get ready to shoot.

"You can do this, Beca. Show the public you're not the jerk everyone thinks you are." Jessica tells me before we start rolling.

"Okay, I got this."

When we start the interview, it begins with the innocent questions, then they start to ask about the rumors of Caleb dating Jessica which I have yet to ask her about. I know she's going to Chloe next, it's the perfect setup.

"Over the past several months you've been seen with your teammate, Caleb Beale's sister. Recently, you've told everyone you're just friends. Your comment seemed to create some tension between you and Caleb. Would you like to discuss some of the rumors being passed around about you?"

I take a look at Jessica and she just gives me a reassuring nod and I'm ready to spill like a dump truck.

"Chloe and I have never been just friends."

"So you lied in your previous interview?"

I rub my palms against my jeans. This is my moment to come clean, if I don't do it now there's no way I'll win Chloe back.

"I did and it was the worst mistake I've ever made. It cost me my relationship with Chloe."

"And why would you like about your relationship?"

"Because I'm a jerk. I'm not really use to talking about my personal life because I've never really had one, or anything to share about it. I let someone talk in my ear, give me some stupid advice and I listened to it. I listened to what others told me to do and not what's right for me. but none of this is worth it, none of this was worth it if I hurt the person I love."

I focus all my attention on Lucy, (the interviewer).

"So, you're saying you love her?"

"Yes, I'm _in_ love with Chloe Beale."

She leans forward a little lowering her voice. "Does she know that?"

"She does now."

Lucy grins and sits back in her chair.

"I assume your relationship with Chloe has also caused tension with you and the team."

"Were all stressed about playoffs but yeah, its been hard. I'm not proud of how I handled things and this might be my only chance to tell Chloe how I feel."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she wont talk to me, I've tried. She made it pretty clear she's done speaking with me."

"What is special about Chloe that is making you want to change?"

I frown in confusion. "Change?"

"C'mon Beca, you've had some pretty ladies in your past, the girls come onto you, ladies man or in this case woman."

"Not really."

"There's quite a lot of photo's out here that prove you wrong."

"I think people see what they want to see. Just because I'm seen in a photo with a woman doesn't mean I'm in a relationship with them."

"Are you saying your reputation is based on—"

"—speculation, yes. Its not accurate. Nobody really knows anything because they don't ask, they assume they know who I am or what I'm doing but they really don't. I don't want to be seen that way when it puts my relationship at risk."

"You're referring to Chloe specially?"

"She's my everything. I want her back in my life."

"What are you going to do about it?

"Whatever it takes."

 **A/N: Okay so Deborah and David are Chloe's parents, just to clear tat up lol ;b**


	21. Chapter 21

Chloe's POV

I give myself time to mope, I try not to think too hard about the humiliation I've received. I feel like there's an ache in my chest and it makes me not want to go to classes or work, and that's exactly what I end up doing, staying home. I'm in some baggy sweats just eating my life away, at the rate I'm going by the end of the week, I'll be ten pounds fatter.

I don't want to sit here in my house and cry any longer, I call Aubrey and ask for her advice about me getting an apartment, she's all for it so we get to work looking up possible options. My dad ends up finding me a realtor to take me around to different locations. I finally find a nice apartment close to my job, its not big so the rent wont kill me but I like it.

My parents help me pack up all my stuff into the moving van and take it over to my new place. My mom is naturally a clean freak so she starts right away cleaning every square inch of the apartment. I don't mind though; it will be nice to have a spotless apartment. It distracts me and I need that, as much as I'm hurting I need to move on. I've changed my cell number and blocked Beca's email address. Beca has come by more than once and not even just my house, work too. Everyone has been great at keeping her away from me so far and I'm very grateful. I love my family and Aubrey always has my back.

My mother notices a box.

"Hey, Chlo, What's in here."

"I snatch it from her like she burnt me. "It's things Beca gave me and I'm not ready to get rid of it yet."

Aubrey gives me a knowing look. "What?

"Don't you think you should let it all go, its not going to help you move on. Its just going to cause you more pain."

"I will eventually," I assure her. "But I'm just not ready to let go of this stuff, some of this is great memories."

Luckily she drops the subject.

About a week after I'm moved in, Caleb stops by to play video games, its his way of checking on me. I accept his visit because he brings me a bunch of goodies like an ice cream sundae, some chocolate, gummy life savors, skittles, and my favorite pasta from Olive Garden for dinner. He is now my favorite person on earth.

I start eating the sundae as he turns the game console on.

"So, how are you these past couple days?" he begins.

"Eh, I'm fine."

"Yeah, you keep saying that but you sure don't look fine."

"It's just, this is obviously gonna take me w while to get over, I really liked her."

Caleb gives me a sad smile. "Listen, Chlo, I know you feel like crap but Mitchell is a huge asshole and not worth your tears. You deserve someone way better, someone who will never do that to you and treats you like you walk on water."

Just as he finished his sentence, his phone starts ringing, he holds up his pointer finger, indicating it will just be a second while he answers his call. I hear him say "Hey babe" as he answers the call but he's already left the room so I can't hear who he's talking too. I remind myself to ask about it later since he has been so kind to bring me all these goodies, I don't want to make him defensive if he's not ready to talk about the mysterious girl he's been seeing.

When he comes back into the room he hands me the controller and sits on the couch beside me.

"Here, lets play something violent to let your anger at Mitchell out."

I don't argue with that as I take the controller and start playing a shooting game with him. Were playing for a while as he speaks up again.

"I know its only been a few days but maybe you get yourself back out there and go on a couple of dates." I think he's just trying to help but his plans are nowhere near what I want to do.

"I appreciate you trying to he helpful, Cal but, I'm just not interested in going out with anyone for a while. I think I'm just gonna focus on school, work and myself, really, ill be fine."

"I just want you to feel better and maybe some other guy or girl can lift your spirits. Who knows maybe you'll meet your soul mate!"

"Around here?" I give a dry laugh. "I don't think so and before you say anything else I am NOT dating another hockey player so don't even bring that up."

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it."

We play video games for a little while longer until I get tired and eventually kick him out. I give Caleb a big hug before he goes thanking him for everything, he really has been a great brother to me lately an I'm lucky to have him around, I know he always has my back even though we argue.

After I close the door, I head to my bedroom and start getting ready for bed. As I lye down, I almost fall asleep until about ten minutes later I start hearing music, I try to ignore it but it gets louder, sometime I can sleep through music but not when my neighbor like to listen to heavy metal and screamo, just listening to it is insuring I'm going to have nightmare's.

My neighbor, Neil, usually plays his music for about three to four hours regularly during the day but never at night so dealing with it during the day is one thing but at night, I can't take it. I rip the covers off me and slide my feet into my comfortable bunny slippers. I'm walking with purpose to my front door and right when I swing my door open to give Neil a piece of my mind, I bump into someone.

I end up hitting my forehead against this person's forehead cause it seems like were close to the same height. This just adds fuel to my fire because not only is screamo music blasting but now my head is blasting from the pain of how hard I walked into this guy. I look but to give whoever it is a piece of my mind when I realize, its not a guy, only a girl and that girl is the one I've been crying over and trying to forget for the past week.

I don't know hoe to react, I feel like my stomach is gonna come out of my mouth and my heart is pounding. Here in front of me stands Beca Mitchell, she looks exhausted but gorgeous. I don't want to see her yet so I think fast and run back into through my apartment door and slam it. I think her head hurt just as much as mine so she was too distracted with the pain to think fast and wedge her foot in between the crevice.

"Chloe, please." She says through the door.

"Go away Beca!" I yell back at her.

"Can you give me five minutes please? I just want to talk real fast then I'll leave you alone if you want."

I stand there and say nothing. I hate her but I love her and its fucking tearing me apart. I just want the pain to go away, the pain in my heart and the pain now currently in my head that she caused too. I wish she hadn't done this to our relationship. I want her to leave but I also want her to stay. I also wanna know how the fuck she managed to find me or get up here, there's a lock on the front door of the apartment complex, you can't get in unless you have a key or someone's buzzed you in and I sure as hell didn't buzz her in here.

I have to bite down on the fur of my robe to stop a sob from escaping my lips.

"I know I fucked up big time, Chloe. But I just want to talk to you and explain things. Please baby? I made a mistake, if you give me the chance to explain, maybe we can work this out. I really want to work things out, more than anything."

I'm clenching my fists so hard so I don't reach for the doorknob. I want Beca to have a good explanation to why she did all this but with what she did to me, I just don't see any explanation worth that. I still feel my heart aching and I just want it to stop and her being here, isn't helping.

"Baby, please open the door. You don't even have to let me in, you can keep the chain lock on, I just want to see your face."

There's slience for a while and then I hear a thud which I can only assume is her hitting her head against the door, I hear it a couple of times until it stops. I hear her take a breath.

"Everything sucks without you. I was under a lot of pressure from my dad and I listened to his advice and it cost me you. I didn't mean anything I said, you're all I want, all I need—"

"Then why did you say it!? I scream. I didn't mean to say anything, it just came out, I cover my mouth before anything else tumbles out of there.

"Because I'm an idiot, please don't make me talk to you like this. Give me a chance to explain."

She staring through the peephole, like she knows I'm on the other side looking through with her.

"Why should I? Most of the things that come out of your mouth are bullshit."

"That's not true. People make mistakes and this was a huge one, I wish I could take it back but I can't. I wake up every day living with what I've said."

I close my eyes and try to calm the ache in my chest. I want so badly to believe her but I just can't.

"But you can't, Beca. And now you have to live with the outcome of what you said."

"Baby, please. Hear me out, just this once." I can hear the desperation in her voice, it makes me feel horrible but then I realize im not the one who should feel horrible.

"You need to leave, Beca."

"Five minutes, can't you give me that?" I have to hand it to her, she doesn't give up. That's what got me to go out with her in the first place.

I'm about to call Caleb and have him come get Beca out of here when the door across the hall from me opens, its Mrs. Higgins, she's a very feisty old lady, not to be messed with, I'm kind of scared for Beca now. I hope she doesn't hit Beca with her handbag and damaged her pretty face.

She eye's Beca up and down. "Excuse me young lady, do you need help with something?"

"She was just leaving!" I shout once again through the door.

"Chloe, please," she begs.

I rest my head against the door and speak. "Just go, Beca." I hate the crack in my voice and how everyone heard it.

Mrs. Higgins turns to Beca. "You heard the woman, be off."

Beca rubs her hands over her face. "Fine, I'll go. Just know Chloe, that I'm not giving up on us. I'll give you some space for now but I will be back. I care way too much about you to walk away."

I scoff. "You sure have a crappy way of showing it."

"I'll prove it to you." just as she ends her sentence, Mrs. Higgins comes out with her handbag, she doesn't even give Beca warning before she starts whacking her with it.

"Okay, okay! Dammit! I'm leaving, Jeez, woman."

I giggle a little, now Beca knows my neighbor is not to be messed with. Maybe that will scare her from coming back at all. God bless that weird woman and her weird ways.

I wait a little bit till I think she's gone. I open the door and Mrs. Higgins is still standing there.

"She's gone right?" I ask just to make sure.

"Oh yes, she has left."

"Good." I breathe.

"That's one good looking girl."

"Don't be fooled by her looks," I tell her. "She's bad news."

"Well, whatever that girl did she really wants to fix it, I can see it in her face. She's like a love sick puppy, that one. You both look the same, I hope you give her the chance to tell you how she feels about you and vise versa."

How pathetic is it that my very old neighbor can tell I'm broken and in love? She goes back inside her apartment before I can correct her. Beca doesn't love me. I was just a game to her until she got bored, then broke my heart to pieces and threw them in the garbage.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been soooo busy. Hopefully I make up for it in this chapter, let me know? :)**

Chloe's POV

When I wake up the next morning and attempt to leave for work, I almost trip over a huge basket of chocolate covered fruit and flowers. I snatch the card and read it.

 _I want you back._

 _\- Beca_

I want to throw it away but it would be a waste of perfectly good fruit. In the end I decide to take it to work with me and share it with Aubrey. I tell her about Beca stopping by last night and how she gave me this basket. I managed not to cry so I'm improving with my moping. Aubrey decides we need girl's night out and I agree. Partly because I'm pretty sure Beca will show up at my apartment again and I don't have the strength to not let her in this time.

The cab shows up at my apartment that night since nobody will be driving as the plan is to get wasted. Aubrey and I climb in and give the cab driver directions. Just as we start heading to the club, Aubrey starts talking about Beca.

"I think you should talk to her."

I don't respond. My mom has even been trying to get me to talk to her for the past week but I can't. I don't agree with any of them because if Beca breaks my heart again, I wont survive.

"Come on Chlo, she's been trying to get in touch with you for weeks. She went through the trouble of finding you. she is willing to talk to you through the door. She got smacked by an old lady. You can't shut her out forever. Besides, Jesse says this has to do with her dad, not her."

I can not even believe what I'm hearing.

"So, you're taking her side now?"

"Not at all!" Aubrey's face softens. "I've just never seen you so broken up about someone before. Maybe it will be worth it to hear her out? If nothing else, it gives you closure."

She's not making me feel better. She hurt me worse than Tom – this guy I dated for a while before Beca – ever did. Even though a huge part of me doesn't want closure. I'm still in love with her, even if my mind knows I shouldn't be.

"Can we not talk about Beca tonight, I want to get shitfaced and not think about her for a while." I ask Aubrey as we exit the cab.

She gives my shoulder a light squeeze. "Sure, Chlo. Whatever you want."

We find a table and order a bunch of margarita's. There's a crappy band playing on stage, which makes talking difficult. At least I don't have to talk about Beca even though I can't stop thinking about her.

"Chloe?"

the overpowering scent of cheap cologne invades my senses. God damnit, it's the flower delivery guy.

"Hi, Louis."

"You remember my name! I knew it was you. I haven't seen you in a while." He stands there with his hands in his pockets, smiling.

"Yeah, I moved recently." I sip my drink, hoping he wont ask any questions about why I moved.

"So, I, uh, read you and that hockey player aren't a couple or anything…" He kicks the legs of my chair while staring at the top of my table.

Its all anyone asks me about these days and I'm sick of it, I'm sick of missing Beca.

"Nope. It looks like were just friends even though I've had her pussy on my mouth."

Its not until Aubrey chokes on her drink and Louis's eyes are about to pop out of his head that I realize how inappropriate my comment was.

"Right, uh… since you're not dating her. Maybe you want to go to a movie or something?"

I just stare at her blankly because, what do I say to that? This guy has been delivering flowers to my house for Beca for weeks. I've probably tipped this guy over a hundred bucks all together. He likely thinks the tips mean I'm into him. A movie date is crossing the delivery guy line. Plus, I'll probably choke to death if I have to smell his cologne all night.

I think he has figured out my answer with my long silence.

"Look, Louis. It very nice of you to want to cheer me up but I'm not in any condition to be going to the movies with anyone besides Aubrey here. She's the only person that can deal with my depressed ass, thank you for the offer though."

"Yeah, right. Okay." He nods his head in understanding. "Well, I'll see you around."

I feel bad for rejecting him but its for the best. Plus, he asked me out immediately after I mention having Beca's pussy in my mouth and I'm positive he thinks that if I go with him to the movies, I'll blow him and I'm definitely not doing that.

"That guy wears way too much cologne." Aubrey waves her hand in front of her face. "It's too bad since he's hot."

"He does and he is."

"Did I not tell you he had a crush on you?"

"You sure did. You're amazing at reading people, id take up a profession in the psychic business if I were you."

One day I'll start dating again but Louis is not the guy and now is not the time. Aubrey does have a point about talking to Beca if im ever gonna have a chance to move on but no matter how this conversation goes down I know one thing for sure, it's gonna be painful.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On Saturday morning I wake up and realize I've run out of clean clothes, one of the downsides to living in my apartment. I get a bag to put all my stuff in and head to the laundry room on the basement floor but when I get there, all the machines are in use and it smells like onions. I untimely decide to go to my moms and do it there.

I'm in the process of folding my third load of clothes, while eating a turkey sandwich when my mom slaps a newspaper down on the table with a dramatic thud. Beca's face plastered on the cover. Her face is everywhere these days.

"You're coming to the game tomorrow night" my mom never speaks in this tone so I know she means business.

"What game?" I try to act oblivious but its not working.

My mom knows I know what she's talking about. The Bulls have made it the the final, the college Stanley cup in you will. If they win tomorrow, they're the champions of the 2016 college hockey season. I've watched very game up to this point. Tomorrow the Bulls are playing what could be the title game.

"This is the first time Caleb has ever been in the finals."

"But—"

"No bust, Chloe. You're coming with us, so is Aubrey." She gives us her angry mom stare.

"Fine." I've dodged every home playoff game up until this point. I can't avoid Beca forever and I should be there to support Caleb. This could be the make It or break it moment in his life. I gesture to the newspaper.

"What's this?"

"There's an article in here that you should read. I think you'll find it very entertaining and informative."

I give her a look as she sashay's out of the room. She thinks by saying something like that, she'll convince me to read what it says. Its hard not to give in but I manage to not look.

When I get back to my apartment there are a huge box of chocolates waiting for me sent by Beca. Mrs. Higgins must have been waiting for me to get back because she pops her head out the doorway.

"Your friend stopped by again."

"I can see that. When was she here?"

"You just missed her, she left a couple of minutes ago. She stayed for a good three hours. The only reason she left is Because she got a phone call and it must have been important. She brought me something too."

Three hours is a long time. Her perseverance makes my heart hurt. She disappeared from the door to come back seconds later with her own box of chocolates. Damn Beca for being a smooth son of a bitch.

"Did she say anything?"

"Oh yes, she had lots to say about you. a lot of questions as well. That girl has it bad for you."

"I don't know about that." I pick up my box of chocolates. Underneath it was the same newspaper my mom was trying to get me to read as well as a USB stick and note.

 _Chloe,_

 _I know you're hurt and angry but please watch the interview on this USB._

 _It airs tonight at eight. I miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Beca_

She used the word "love." In all the emails she has sent me, not once has she used that word. If she's looking to grab my attention, its worked. I toss the newspaper in the trash without looking at it but I can't seem to throw out the USB stick. After five minutes, I give in. I insert the USB to my laptop and pull up the movie file. My stomach is in knots as I'm waiting for it to load up.

Beca's face greets me as the interview pops up on my screen. Beca looks nice, in a button down shirt and some slacks. Her face looks a little tired, she looks uncomfortable and uncertain as she answers the personal questions. I listen intently to every word she's saying and nearly fall of my couch when she says:

" _I'm in love with Chloe Beale."_

I pause it and replay it several times, processing her words. She's talking about me, on an interview watched by everyone. This is one hell of a way to get my attention. I would have preferred to hear those words face to face but then again, I haven't really given her the opportunity to say the to me. After the shock wears off, I listen to the rest of the interview.

When I finish, I'm certain of two things. One: Beca is in love with me and Two: Nervous Beca is adorable and her dad is an asshole. Okay that's basically three things but whatever, you get the point. I dash to the trash to pick that newspaper out of it and open it up to the marked page. There it is, in huge print:

 _"_ _I'm in love with Chloe Beale."_

My heart soars over this public declaration. I call Aubrey and have her come over. She spends the rest of the day with me. I make a pros and cons list of things I miss about Beca, surprisingly, the sex doesn't even make it to the top five which is crazy because the sex we have is amazing. After, I make Aubrey watch the interview for the thousandth time. I should probably go do yoga or mediate so I can stop being an idiot. I fall asleep that night dreaming of Beca, and nervous for tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My stomach is doing backflips by the time we get to the arena. I'm so anxious. Aubrey's constant reassurance in the only thing keeping me from bolting. We have the same awesome seats we had last time I saw Beca play. Other than looking at her through my apartment door peephole, this is the first time I'm seeing her in the flesh.

When Beca skates onto the ice, I inhale a sharp breath as my chest constricts. For a second, I think I'm having a heart attack, but I realize its just that I'm in love with this woman. I haven't seen her in weeks and I'm still conflicted about the article and the interview. She's so close to the glass barrier, it being the only thing in between us.

I forgot how fucking sexy she is. She looks so good out there, Mitchell number nine skating around the ice with determination. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Aubrey starts moaning about Jesse in my ear.

"Jesse is sex on skates. I can't wait until after the game. it doesn't even matter if they win or lose."

"How can you say that? Of course it matters."

"Think about it, if they win, we'll have hot victory sex, if they lose, well have sexy Make-Jesse-feel-better sex."

I nod understanding her theory. It doesn't matter if they win or lose, she wins by sex default. It makes me wonder if ill ever be reunited with Beca that way, it makes me wet just thinking about it. I hope I can get my shit together enough to have a real conversation with Beca. One thing at a time; the game is first.

Beca is very focused, her bows are furrowed and lips are set in a straight line. She doesn't even look around, I want her to notice me sitting here but I don't want to cause unnecessary attention to myself so I just sit and stare.

At the end of the first, were tied with the team from Philly. One-One, I have to pee but I don't want to leave my seat, worried someone will recognize me. Beca is killing it out there but she can't seem to get the puck past the goalie. I can feel her frustration. Philly has control of the puck; I'm focusing as it comes down the ice, I crane my neck to see what's happening when a body slams against the glass and scares the living crap out of me.

Its déjà vu at its finest. Those pretty, pretty blue eyes of hers bore into mine the way they did the first time. They hold shock, surprise and a whole lot of sexy as her mouth drops open. I give her a shy smile, she so close; if it weren't for the damn glass I would be able to touch her sweaty, pretty face.

Our eyes lock for the briefest moment before she pries herself off the glass and bolts down the ice with the puck. For the rest of the period, I feel Beca's gaze on me and meet it often when she's on the bench. She looks hopeful, worried, desperate and determined at the same time.

The score is close as were getting down to the end. I'm already in celebration mode in the third period. That is, until Philly scores a goal with two minutes left. The crowd is going insane, yelling at our goalie for letting that one get past him. Unable to recover, we head into overtime. I'm at the edge of my seat, up against the glass as I scream Beca's name.

He steals the puck from the Philly center and shoots down the ice, I can see how her years of figure skating has come into play with the precision as she maneuvers herself across the ice. She has a great handle on the puck as she approaches the net. Just when I think she's going to take a shot she passes to Jesse and skates around the net.

Philly's goalie is so focused on Jesse; he doesn't notice Beca come around through the other side. Instead of taking the shot, Jesse passes back. By the time Philly's goalie realizes what's happening, its too late. Beca taps the puck, sailing it past the goalies stick, into the net.

And just like that, Beca has scored the winning goal, making them champions.

The crowd goes wild, including myself. It's a high like I've never experienced before. The Bulls swarm the ice, slamming into each other in aggressive, enthusiastic hugs. The college hockey cup in all its glory. Beca raises it above her head as confetti flies through the air and families go hug their players. Beca skates around the ice with the cup, directing her triumph at me, and the camera is suddenly trained on me and my face appears on the big screen. I raise my sweatshirt, shielding myself from any view and return her excited smile.

Eventually we make our way out of the arena and my dad drags the three of us towards the locker room. I want to be thee but my stomach is in knots, I have a crazy amount of butterflies in there. My mom and Aubrey try to protect me from the media but their way too busy questioning the team to notice me so I'm not so worried at the moment. A million microphones are pointed at the team with Beca in the front. They're all beaming, holding the massive trophy. One reporter sticks the microphone in Beca's face.

"How does it feel to score the winning goal?"

"It feels so good to be able to come through for my team on the biggest night of our entire season. We worked so hard together to get here." Beca throws an arm around Jesse who stands next to her. "I'm proud of my team for our victory. Everyone's hard work paid off in the end so I'm definitely proud."

This is the version of Beca I knew and fell in love with. The one who shares the victory. Her eloquence and humbleness is sexy. I really love this woman.

She scans the crowd and when she finds me, her smile widens. She passes the trophy to Jesse and grabs the microphone from the reporter. Its funny because the girl is trying to hold onto it but Beca rips it from her grasp.

"I need to say one thing." He reassures her and then finds me once again. "Chloe Beale, I'm an idiot for not saying this sooner. I'm in love with you."

There's a second of silence following her declaration. Then the roar of the crowd begins and reporter's questions fly out at her. Camera's start flashing as though were movie stars or something and paparazzi is trying to get the best picture. Now microphones are being shoved in my face, I can't hear the questions over the cheers and screams. Besides, I'm too stunned to speak.

Beca Mitchell stole her own thunder in front of everyone in the arena and people watching at home.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone, glad you're still enjoying this story. Unfortunately, it's coming to an end :( about 1 chapter left and then an epilogue. I was thinking of doing an sequel but I don't know if you guys would be up for it? Let me know, but thanks for sticking with me all this time, I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

Chloe's POV

It's the cheesiest declaration ever, like one that belongs in a rom com but I can't help but love it. I stand there shocked, I'm frozen with my mouth hanging open waiting to catch some flies. I know I should do or say something but I can't seem to move my body. I can feel Aubrey's excitement next to me, she's yelling at the reporter trying to ask me questions that I'm in such a state of shock I can't answer.

Luckily, my mom takes the microphone and answers for me, she comments on how excited I am the Bull's won the championship, dodging all the questions about mine and Beca's relationship which works for me. Beca pushes the mic back that the woman and makes her way through the crowd.

"I love you," Beca says. I can't hear the words because its so damn loud in here but I can read the words coming off her lips. The romance and sweeties of the moment is taken away from with all the clicking of cameras and people yelling all around us. This is not how I imagined our first "I love you's" to go down but I'll take it.

Beca takes my face between her hands and presses her lips to mine. I disregard her sweaty hands and thread my fingers through her hair. She grabs onto my waist and bends me backwards going in for a real kiss. We're kissing so passionately I forget everything happening around us. Good lord, she's going for it. She's so good with her mouth I almost forgot. I missed this, the way it feels to be touched by her, kissed. I'm trying to get even closer but her padding makes it difficult. As hot as this is, considering how long its been, I'm thinking we should stop before we start doing in on the floor.

"Um, Beca?" its difficult to get any words out cause she starts going in for another kiss, chasing my lips as I move away.

She tightens her hold on me. "I missed you,"

"Uh, yeah, I get that, but do you think we can continue this somewhere a little more private?"

"Huh?" Beca snaps back into reality, looking around realizing where we are and how many people are watching, pointing their camera's in our direction.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, of course."

She turns with me, waving at crowd. Beca starts to blush when she see's my mom and Aubrey behind me. My dad looks irritated, he's not Beca's biggest fan right now. I glance in the direction of Caleb and he looks about as happy as my dad looks right now. Beca keeps a protective arm around my waist as she pulls us through the crowd.

We head towards the locker room, so she can change out of her jersey. She's takes me through with her but before we get too far in, I stop her.

I cover my eyes as I start to see all the players half naked, walking around. "Maybe we should just meet at the bar." I gesture with my elbows to the entrance. Considering what happened last time, I don't really want to revisit that humiliation with the team in there and all.

Beca takes me by the shoulders and turns me around. "You can open your eyes now, Chloe."

I don't remove my hands from my face, instead I peak through them checking if the coast is clear. She takes my hands into her own.

"Promise me you'll be at the bar?"

She looks so worried. My silence has been just as hard on her as it has been on me.

I nod. "I promise."

She moves closer to me, lips ghosting mine. "I should have asked this the first time but can I kiss you again? please?"

At my nod she touches her lips to mine. She doesn't even try to slip her tongue in this time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tonight's party is a private affair, but its still packed. The crowd is in celebratory mode in honor of tonight's big win. I accept all the champagne thrown my way, more to manage my nerves than anything else. By the time the team arrives, I'm tipsy.

Beca finds me right away. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here. It makes the win so much better." She says. Her lips brush my cheek but she doesn't make any further moves to kiss me. "I have so much I want to say."

While I know the conversation is coming, I still have to wait until later when she's not the center of attention and in celebratory mode. The team and her family swarm her but she keeps a tight hold on my hand. Its hard because I can see how many people want to bask in her glow tonight. I can sense how divided she is by the way she's trying to speak with the other's who want to congratulate and praise her but constantly reaching for me to make sure I'm still there and haven't disappeared.

An hour into the party and Beca stop's accepting alcohol and switches to water. I follow her lead; aware we need to be sober for the inevitable talk. We find Aubrey with Jesse at the table and Jessica is even cozied up with Caleb. I look at Beca to gauge her reaction but she doesn't seem to bothered about it. Although, Caleb has made it clear the past couple of months, he's off the market.

When the party starts to calm down, Beca calls a car to pick us up. We say our goodbye's and leave the bar. Once inside the car, Beca gives the address but holds her hand up and turns to me.

"I know it's late and we have a lot to talk about but I would really love for you to come home with me. I'll understand if you want me to take you back to your apartment."

Going home right now holds to interest for me, now that I'm here with her I would rather figure out how we move on from this. "I'll come back with you."

The tinted windows separating us from the driver goes up and Beca takes my face in her hands once again.

"Everything has been so shitty without you."

I put my hands behind her neck when she goes in for a kiss. I'm aching for her touch, I definitely want to lose with her tonight but if I allow this kissing to continue, I wont be capable of a coherent thought or even words. Plus, we aren't actually alone in this car.

"I think we should talk." My words come out breathy and and I'm clinging to her shoulders. Its hardly convincing.

"You're right." Her lips are still on mine. "We definitely need to talk." She softens her kisses as she's preparing to stop. I fail to pull away instead sucking on her bottom lip still maintaining our make out session. I underestimate how much of an impact she has on me—physically and emotionally. After a couple minutes of my lack to stop, Beca lye's me down on the backseat.

"Wait!" I shout.

She releases me immediately. I sit up and move back a couple of inches keeping a safe distance between us so were no longer touching. This helps my whole control issue. While the interview explained a lot, there still needs to be a discussion.

"I can't do this yet" I adjust my shirt and get my breathing back on track.

She runs her hands through her hair and scratches her neck. "I know, you're right. Its just been so long since I've touched you, I'm sorry."

My stomach drops. Were doing this right now. I never done the "we need to talk" without it ending in a breakup.

"What are you sorry for?" I want an explanation I never got, or never let her give me.

"For saying we were just friends when I should have said I'm in love with you. For listening to my dumbass father, who I put in his place by the way. For blind sighting you and not telling you how I felt about you sooner."

It's a good list. I want to forgive her so badly so we can move on from this but she ripped my heart out and slap shot it into the garbage.

"Do you understand how much you hurt me?"

she turns, facing me, and takes my hands. "I know and I'm so sorry. As soon as I said it, I wanted to take it back, but I couldn't. I didn't know hoe to fix it once I said it. You wouldn't talk to me."

"Can you blame me?"

"No. what I did was awful." She bounces her knee's nervously. "I know an apology is just words if its not followed by an action. I just want a chance to show you that I love you. there's a huge void if my life only you can fill, and I wont do you wrong again, Chloe. I love you so much, baby."

She reaches forward to nuzzle her head in between my neck. She's so cute and I can feel how bad she feels. I want to just forgive her here and now and let her take me home but there's still so many sticky webs she's created and I want to weave my way through all of them before I end up getting caught.

"How do I know you mean all this. How do I know this isn't part of some stunt to help boost your reputation?"

She removes her head from my neck. "C'mon Chloe, you know me better than that."

"Do I? Because one minute you're telling me how serious you are about us and the next you're telling everyone were and the media we're just friends. How does that even work, Beca?"

"I should have been up front with you about my dad. None of it felt right but I was just under so much pressure. It's a terrible excuse, I know that. I'm justifying what I said. I'm just trying to explain so maybe you'll understand and find a way to forgive me." She sigh's. "You're here right now so I hope you want to work this out too. Unless you're just here for…"

"Here for what?"

"This." She motions to her crotch area.

This is the first time I've ever seen Beca look truly insecure. As a well know, hot shot, hockey player, woman must want to use her for sex all the time. Meaningless sex can make a person feel lonely and resentful after a while."

I give her a small, sad smile. "Oh, baby," I gesture to the front of her pants. "This might have been the reason how we ended up together in the first place but that is definitely not the reason I came home with you." I brush her hair out of her face.

She looks relived. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

I give her a small smile. "I think so."

"Then talk tot me. Please, tell me what you need."

What she did was hurtful but at the same time, I've made this harder on myself by postponing a conversation. Instead of confronting her, I shut her out. If I want to be with Beca, I need to let her in.

"There's a big difference between being vague with the reporters and flat out denying anything was going on between us. I need to know you're never going to do something like that to me ever again."

I can't stop the tears falling from my eyes. Sometimes being an emotional girl sucks.

"I made some bad decisions, Chloe. I compromised your integrity with the locker room sex and I created a lot of issue's from the team because I kept our relationship from Caleb. I did a poor job of managing the situation."

Beca cups my face and brushes away my tears.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Please don't cut me out of your life again."

I have two options here. I can take a leap of faith and put my heart back on the line for this woman, or I can walk. As terrifying as it is, id rather take a chance on her than wonder if we could have made it work if I'd been a little braver.

I take a deep breath. "Just don't do something like that ever again and I wont have to."

"I promise, I wont." The car comes to a stop as she moves to kiss me. the driver announces our arrival and she lets out an annoyed sigh, clearly from being interrupted. She releases her hold on me and reaches for the door. Beca reaches for my hand helping me out. She thanks the driver as she leads me back to her room.

Once were inside things become a little awkward again. she shoves her hands inside her pockets and offers me a drink.

"I'm not thirsty right now."

"Me neither."

She scratches her neck. "Do you want to talk some more?"

I shake my head. "I don't think so."

"We could play scrabble."

Right because that's exactly what I want to be doing right now.

"Maybe some other time." I step closer, my chest almost grazes hers. Her eyes drop to my cleavage. I wore a V-neck tonight for a reason.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

She swallows. "Do you want me to?"

"I think it would be a good idea."

"Me, too."

She's hesitant until I press firmly into her, bring us together. Then she cups the back of my head and lays one on me. It's all tongue and teeth and aggression.

We stand there for a good ten minutes, making out heavily, were basically swallowing each other whole. It's the same but its also different. So much has changed between us since the last time we were together.

But she's still Beca and I'm still Chloe and she's already got her hand inside my shirt. At the same time, she's trying to shove off her jacket and carry me to the bed. In a rare moment of ungracefulness, she trips and we land of the floor with a thud. The intensity of the moment broken, I start to laugh against her lips.

She pushes up on her arms, her eyes are wild and her chest is heaving. "I'm so happy you're laughing right now; I was so scared I hurt you. I take this as a good sign that you have no internal bleeding." She tries to calm down her breathing even further. "Do you want me to stop? Should I stop? Am I moving too fast?"

I shake my head and pull her back down by her collar. "I'm okay, don't stop kissing me."

"Dear lord, I missed you so much." With an arm around my waist Beca drags me up the floor more towards the bed, her lips never leaving mine. The only reason my head is safe from hitting things is because Beca is cupping it. She eventually breaks the kiss when we reach the bed and helps me up. We fall backwards onto the bed kissing again with abandon.

She successfully removes her jacket this time and proceeds to take my shirt off. Beca moves to undo the buttons of her dress shirt as I struggle with the clasp of my bra, incapable of getting it open despite having done it every fricken day for the past ten years of my life.

As I still struggle to unhook it, my chest is in Beca's face so she slides to two fingers into the front of my bra between my boobs and pulls. She yanks it off and one of the straps ricochets off.

"What the hell?" I ask because, seriously what the hell? This is a brand new bra.

"I'll buy you another one, I wanted this one off." Her mouth waste's no time finding my glass cutting hard nipple, the palm covers the free one.

She groans and squeezes and gropes and sucks. I throw my head back and bang it on the railing when she uses her teeth.

Beca looks up. "Are you okay?"

I don't answer in words; I simply moan in response.

"God, you're so sexy." She says going back to suck on my nipple.

"You know what's sexy?"

"Mmm?"

"You, half naked."

"You think so?" she slides my body down further on the bed so I don't hit my head again.

"You know what's even sexier?" I ask as she kisses my belly.

"You naked?"

"No. You naked."

I start franticly unbuckling her belt so I can yank her jeans off. I successfully take her pants and underwear off at the same time.

"Oh how I missed you."

"Are you talking to me or my body?" she asks mildly offended but mostly entertained."

"Both." I lift my gaze. "By mostly above the waist."

Her cocky smile aside, her relief is obvious. She traces my bottom lip with her thumb. "I should hope so."

I slide my hand up her chest reaching for the back of her neck and crane to reach her lips.

"I missed every part of you."

Beca's body is suddenly pressed flush against me, her lips on my neck. I turn to give her better access and I'm distracted by one of her jersey's handing off her chair. I shouldn't notice these things while were trying to get it on but it snaps me back to the reality of tonight.

"You won the college hockey cup tonight." I murmur.

"Mmm, yes we did." Beca says. She doesn't take credit for the win. She's such a team player.

"You scored the winning goal." I run my hands down her back and I circle my hips. My damn pants need to come off.

"Does that make you hot?" her eyes light up in the most devilish way.

"Everything about you makes me hot. Watching you play makes me so wet. I brought extra panties so I can change between innings." I whisper lie.

"They're called periods in hockey, innings are for baseball." She says as she nuzzles her nose with mine.

I know that. I said it to see if she way paying attention. Beca sits back and pops the button of my pants. All thoughts are thrown out the window as she dips her fingers in between my panties. Beca pulls my pants all the way down and drops them off the edge of the bed. She runs her hands up the outside of my thighs. She starts at my knee, kissing her way up.

"Speaking of baseball," Beca says. "I'm about to round third base." She grins, closing in on my love muffin.

I'm all out of snarky comments as she dives in between my legs. Her tongue glides along my slit. We both moan like crazy. She starts mumbling things I can't understand but the sensation it creates is unbelievable so I'm not about to stop her to figure out what she's trying to say.

She lifts me off the bed so that only my shoulders and head rest on the mattress which gives me an incredible view of what she's doing to me. she grazes my clit with her teeth and at the same time, rolls my nipples in between her fingers. Its at this moment I explode into orgasm. My entire body is buzzing with this euphoric sensation. I have no idea what sounds I'm making or if I'm even making any because my world has gone black.

Beca sets me down gently on the mattress, her head no longer between my thighs. "Did I do good?" she hovers above me, I can feel her wetness coating my thigh.

"Oh god."

"Is that a yes?" She looks awfully pleased. I can't blame her, if I made her momentarily black out. I would too.

I lean my arm down and slide right into her, wasting no time at all. She lets out a moan.

"Holy shit." Beca groans.

"I know."

She lifts her head and starts to move up and down on my fingers. I'm locked in her stare, unable to break it as she shifts her weight so she can lean down and touch me at the same time. She circles my clit with her thumb while sliding her middle finger in between my folds. I thread my other hand into her hair and exhale unsteadily. The warmth spreading through my body is reflected in her eyes. Her love and desire envelop me. Sensation and emotion merging. When I come its going to be incredible.

"Chloe." She breaths and we thrust together in and out of each other and I moan the words I've been too afraid to say until this moment.

"I love you."

My eyes beg to close but I keep them open so I can stay focused on the beautiful woman before me. I focus on her her and the sweetest smile appears, followed by an unexpected reply.

"Oh, fuck. I'm com—"

her lips part and eyes glaze. She pushes into me deep and hard, hitting the special place inside me that makes me see stars and fireworks.

We lie there, completely immobile for five minutes, which feels for like fifty-five."

"That was amazing." I look up at her clouded. I'm orgasm stupid right now.

"Yeah." I agree

"Chloe."

"Mhmm."

Beca pulls the covers up, cocooning us in warm and each other.

"I love you, too."


	24. Chapter 24

Chloe's POV

Things aren't magically perfect after Beca's apology and our exchange of "I love you's." We're still figuring things out and having fun along the way.

Tonight, Beca stays at my place. We usually reserve her sleepover's for Thursday night's, which on my part is on purpose because my neighbor, Neil, always goes out Thursday night's to role play or something. I always see him leaving dressed as some sort of wizard. Its not that I'm trying to hide the fact that Neil has a crush on me, its to hide his tendency to place scream music at the highest volume possible.

Lately, Beca has been talking about possibly moving in together and I'm trying to avoid that at all costs, I love her but I don't think I'm at the point where I'm okay to just surrender myself and move in together. I need more time and her witnessing how loud Neil's music is when I'm trying to sleep wont help my case.

Beca is sitting on my couch, watching TV drinking a light flavored alcoholic drink. She can't drink anything heavy because its pre-season training. She always seems to be eating healthy no matter what so I can't even convince her sometimes to have deserts with me. Neil should be out tonight as I predicted with his friends, but unfortunately I hear him singing along with some of his heavy music through my wall.

Beca makes a face. "What the hell is wrong with this guy? Does he have a hearing problem that he needs to blast it so incredibly loud?"

Neil's hearing is fine; I think he plays it that loud to hide his jacking off.

"How long does this usually last?" Beca asks.

I shrug, I don't want to admit to her its every night.

"Chloe?" She cocks her eyebrow which I know is her way of demanding a reply.

"It's not that bad."

"I'm going to have a word with this guy."

Beca stands, going to make her way to the door to tell Neil off. I can't let this happen. If Beca talks to Neil he's going to say my name like he wants to hump it and I don't want Beca to beat him or get me kicked out of my apartment complex.

"Becs, stop. I'm fine with it, really! I actually like the music." I try and fake hum along to it but It's so bad and I really hate this type of music.

"Why don't you want me to speak to him?" Beca is too smart to fall for my lie's.

"Uh…"

"Is he trying to get you to go out with him?"

"What? No!" it comes out all high pitched, I need lessons on how to lie better.

"Oh for fucks sake." Beca grabs me by the hips and carries me to the wall that I share with Neil. She grabs something then comes back and pins me there against the wall.

"What ar—"

"Were going to make a little noise of our own." Beca cuts me off. She grins but her eyes are dark and possessive, Beca is sexy.

"Good plan." I say as she pulls out the strap on and goes to put it on herself. I'm naked in a flash and so ready for her. She uses her fingers for a minute to prepare me for the strap on.

Once she feels I'm ready, she lifts me up and lowers me onto her appendage. Beca slams her hand on the wall with every thrust. Its hard, fast and loud, which is what she wants. At one point, the music stops completely, right in the middle of my vocal declaration of strap on love.

The music comes back, but this time louder. This pisses Beca off even more, she channel's her anger into my pleasure, loudly. I come twice in a row which this place and by the time Beca comes, she leaves a dent in the wall the size of her fist. I'm barley able to stand when Beca is finished, at first Beca is worried she hurt me but then she realized she fucked me until I can't walk.

"Here, baby, let me help you out." She carries me to the couch, her annoying cocky grin fixed into place. I'm to much of a noodle to do anything other than glare from my position on the couch.

She ends up walking away from me while I'm about passed out on the couch which makes me think that she's just putting her clothes back on which she is but she also makes her way towards my front door to have a word with Neil. Suddenly I'm not so noodley anymore and I shoot up off the ouch to put my clothes on being careful of my sore body.

I tiptoe past Neil's door but Beca has other idea's. she knocks hard enough to make the light above the door rattle. Neil peaks his head out with the chain lock still on. His eye flickers to me and away, his face turning beat red.

Beca crinkles her nose taking in the odor. Neil does have a stench to him and his apartment. It makes me wonder how long he has been there to make the apartment smell that bad. Beca's smile is dark and she keeps one arm around me.

"Hey buddy. You mind keeping your music down a little in the future? Chloe is too polite to say anything and it makes it hard for her to function." Emphasizing "funk."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure." Neil nods, eyes wide on Beca.

"Thanks, dude." Beca guides me down the hall with her hand on my ass. I'd usually protest but its actually kind of funny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two embarrassingly weeks after the whole wall-sex fiasco, - which Neil avoids me and Mrs. Higgins gives me knowing winks which is even more embarrassing because at the time I totally forgot I had another neighbor to worry about and now here she is, taunting me because she knows what me and Beca do alone – the pipes in my apartment break and the landlord tells me its going it take a week to fix it.

Beca totally over reacts and comes over to let my landlord know its unacceptable. His "not my problem" attitude pisses Beca off. After a yelling match, where Beca threatens to kick his ass with a hockey stick, my landlord says he'll do the best he can to get the problem fixed in the less amount of time.

Beca has her own apartment now too – hence why she asked me to move in - so I throw a bunch of stuff in an overnight bag and head to her place.

Beca rubs the back of my neck. "You can stay with me until the pipes are fixed."

"Okay." I hadn't really considered any other options, although my parents house is always open if I want to come home. But I need more privacy, I'm growing up and I don't want to be around my mom twenty-four seven, she'll never leave me alone.

"Maybe you should think about looking for another apartment."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because your landlord is an asshole and your neighbor is a screamo loving, smelling guy who humps the wall when you sleep."

That's a creepy thought. "It's close to school and work, though. The music thing isn't that bad."

"Chloe."

"Okay, its bad. I can still manage and I don't want to pack up all my stuff again, it such a pain."

"Okay."" Her face falls. I place my hand on her arm. "Becs, Neil is harmless, he smells worse than Caleb's hockey bag. He is not a threat."

"I know, baby. Let's go inside and get you settled."

I'm surprised she doesn't suggest I move in with her. Maybe I've avoided giving her an answer so many times she's afraid to ask again. I bring my overnight bag upstairs. Beca lies on the bed and watches me as I hang a few outfits in the closet, then to the dresser – I have draw reserved – mostly contains my underwear, some sexy, some not. Beca gives me a warming smile, it melts my insides, she's so cute sometimes I don't know what to do with her, I think ill keep her for now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It takes more than a week to fix the pipes. After nine days at Beca's, I'm finally able to go back to my apartment. I'm not that excited about having my own space again. I've gotten so use to being around Beca everyday and I miss cooking for her and just being in her presence in general, I never get tired of my amazing, sweet girlfriend.

The second I open the door to my apartment, I'm smacked in the face with the worst smells my senses could ever handle. It smells like gym socks and rotten eggs. Its also very hot, I discover the gag worthy smell is coming from my garbage. By the time I'm disposing it, I'm dry heaving and dripping with sweat. Its not a sexy look for me. I take a shower and debate my options.

Beca will be more than happy to have me back and I'm happy to stay there. I also know that if I go back, there's a chance I wont return to my apartment. I've been thinking about holding out until the end of summer, we'll have been together long enough for I to be reasonable. Putting it all in a time perspective doesn't change the fact of if I'm ready for that step.

I pack a suitcase full of clothes and throw in some essential items like my waxing kit and razors into a box. It says a lot that I have not completely unpacked from the week I spent at Beca's.

Its after nine by the time I put all my stiff into the car and drive to Beca's. I park as close as I can because I have a lot of stuff to bring up and I'm gonna be sweating up a storm if I keep going back and forth. I know the code to get in but I settle for hitting the buzzer since I have so much stuff. Beca answers the door in only shorts and a sports bra, she's so gorgeous I just want to take her right there.

She looks down at my suitcase. "Hey, did you forget the code?"

"My hands were full. Something's wrong with the air conditioning in my apartment" I say by way of explaining why I'm here and with so much stuff.

The excitement in her eyes dims, but grabs my bag just the same.

"Oh, so you wanna stay here for a couple more days?"

"Actually, I didn't call the landlord about it."

"He'll have to do something, Chloe. You can't live without air conditioning of the eighteenth floor."

"That's the thing," I say following her into the building. "I don't think I want to stay there for the summer."

She turns around so fast, dropping the suitcase she had in her hands. Her eyes kind of wide associated with surprise and hope.

"Is this you moving in with me?"

I nod and her grin lights up my world.

She grabs me pulling me into her arms so she could spin me around.

"I love being here."

"Yeah?" She says, still with the biggest smile on her face and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Of course." Her love is the best give I could have ever wanted in my life. Filing my heart and making me think about a future I can't wait to start.

"My favorite thing in the world is here."

"Me?"

"You."

 **A/N: Hey everyone, that's basically the end :/ Never fear, there will be an epilogue following this chapter. I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for reading this story and all the follows and favorites. You've all been so nice and I'm thankful you even liked it and stuck with me throughout the whole thing. I'm still thinking about a sequel I'm not 100% sure but have that in the back of your mind so you can check my page and see if there is one.**

 **Anyway, talk to me, let me know what you think. Thanks for everything guys :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Update: I am not dead! Lol**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay, I recently went on vacation for two weeks to Alaska and right before I left I discovered my laptop charger wasn't working and it literally was the day before I had to go so I was out of luck with charging it. I ordered another one when I got back on Saturday but it didn't come until today. Now I'm back and charged up and ready to deliver this epilogue.**

 **I really do want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing, you've all been so great. I've decided I will be doing a sequel and it should be up sometime this month. Make sure to check my page every now and then if you want to read the second installment of 'Puck Me' which I don't know what I'm going to be naming the sequel but you'll know which one it is, ill make sure to let you know.**

 **I hope you enjoy this ending and continue to follow along with their journey :)**

Beca's POV

 ** _6 years later…_**

"Chloe, are you ready?"

I call to my girlfriend who is upstairs taking her sweet ass time when we have to be at the airport for our flight were gonna miss if she keeps this up. I go up to the bedroom to find her and she's nowhere in sight. I could have sworn she was getting her bags ready. This is weird, where there's Chloe, there's almost never silence.

"What are you up too?" Chloe scares the crap out of me as she comes out of the guest room which has become the room for her things. She uses it to store boxes and some of her clothes.

"Trying to look for you. Are you ready?" I check her up down.

She's wearing underwear and a tank top with no bra. We need to leave for the airport in the next twenty minutes if were gonna make our flight and she's not making it very easy on me.

She covers her chest with a book she's holding, it only covers one boob so I find myself guiltily staring at her left boob. I try to look away but the damage is already done, I've seen them and I want them. I'm suddenly very aroused between my legs and I groan.

"You see what you've done?" I motion to my crotch. "You've made me want to do very dirty things to you that I can't because we'll miss our flight."

"I'm sure we can work something out." She breathes, moving closer to me. she lowers her books, teasing me with her breasts on full display under that tank top where I can see her erect nipple's and I'm trying hard not to let it get to me (and failing at that.) Boobs are the greatest things ever created and Chloe by far has the best one's, I'll never get tired of this sexy woman I get to call mine. I quickly snap out of my day dream to be the responsible one and remind her we have more important things to do, like a plane to catch.

"We don't have time, Chloe."

She sways her way over and rubs up against me. I can feel her nipple's through the thin material of her tank top, I'm so wet and I don't think I can deal with it for the next three hours. I grab her hands and pull her away.

"No, Chloe. We'll seriously miss our plane. Let's make sure we have everything and are ready to go, I'll make it up to you when we reach Atlanta." I kiss her on the cheek and try to distance myself far away from her or else ill give in.

Chloe throws on a pair of yoga pants and one of my hoodies and helps me pack the stuff into the car. I keep checking every now and then to make sure we haven't forgotten anything and that the red velvet box is still in the front pocket of my bag.

We make it to the airport in record time. The flight from New York to Atlanta is short and I'm super relaxed. When we get to Atlanta, we pick up a rental car and take off, away from the city, buildings and people.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asks as I turn off the highway and take the back roads.

"My grandparents boat house." Up until this point, I kept the details vague. "Were only about an hour away."

"Is their pluming? I'm not going to have to pee in the woods or an outhouse or something, right? I went camping once and there was a boat house with no bathroom. I had to pee on spiders!"

I chuckle. "No, baby, there's plumping."

She settles on a radio station and starts belting out the lyrics, soon were both screaming to the music. Chloe found out I could sing one day she came home early and I was singing in the shower. She busted in on me and wouldn't stop raving about how amazing my voice is. Of course, she's the only one who knows I could sing, I wouldn't tell anyone that.

We eventually make it to the boat house and Chloe is looking out the window, her eyes shinning with excitement and bewilderment.

"This is not just a boat house, it's a real house. Becs, this is so nice. I pictured a trailer, not this beauty on the lake."

"You expected a rundown shack?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. This is so much better."

I smiled at her lit up expression. I only get to come here a few times a year. I waned something comfortable and relaxing. Also somewhere we can really have fun and just be young with each other.

Chloe takes in her surroundings, the two story house and the stunning view of the lake. The sun peaks through the tree's shinning down on her beautiful face, making her baby blue's pop even more in the sun. she closes her eyes and sucks in a breath, taking this in. She likes it and I like that.

I take her hand and heard her to the entrance. "Come on, let me show you around."

The cottage has windows across the front giving me an uninterrupted view of the lake. The master bedroom is no exception, facing out to the lake it has a balcony with a hammock. This is Beca's grandparent's favorite getaway, they lived here for months until the weather got a little chilly. Then went back to their apartment near Beca's parents house.

Chloe and I have a blast kayaking and taking the speed boat out for a spin. I even try to teach her how to water ski, 'trying' being the key word but I give her A for effort. Even though she wipes out I can still see the genuine fun she's having and that makes me happy I could give her this.

My neighbor, Jack who lives in the boat house next to us, is basically a nineteen-year-old semipro at jet skiing so I ask him to come teach her while I drive the boat. Except, Chloe's wearing her bikini and while I understand why he's checking out my girl's rack, I'm not thrilled with him getting close enough to fully appreciate all she has to offer.

I get his dad to drive the boat while I show her how to ski and Jack gives her some pointers here and there as I watch him very closely, making sure he doesn't pull any funny business on my woman.

Later that night we go in the Jacuzzi and end up having hot sex. When we go inside, were exhausted from all the activities and the sun so we end up crashing on the couch watching a movie. I'm pretty sure Chloe saw most of it but I conked out after the first five minutes, everyone knows how I feel about movies and I would much rather rest anyway, we still have a bunch of exciting more days ahead of us and I'm gonna need all my energy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Today is our last day here and then back to reality, so I need to bite the bullet tonight. Chloe wouldn't want a flashy proposal, besides I've already done the big gesture years ago, confessing my love for her in front of thousands. She's likes romance so I want to make the perfect romantic night.

Dinner is covered and there's a salad in the fridge and all I have to do is put the steak and potatoes on the grill. Afterwards, well have desert on the dock, its suppose to be a full moon so even when the sun is setting we'll be lit up by the beauty of the moon. I'll ask her to be my wife in the process of watching the sun go down. The mosquitoes better stay the fuck away; I'm not messing around tonight.

After a long day of lake activities, Chloe is tired. This is a perfect opportunity for me to get everything ready as she naps.

"Maybe you should lie down for a while before dinner." I suggest.

"That sounds nice." She makes her way towards the bedroom but stops when she notices I'm not following her.

"Aren't you coming?" she pulls her shirt over her head and drops it to the floor.

She's got me.

"Maybe for a few minutes." A little pre nap sex sex wont hurt. I can get dinner started as she falls asleep, maybe if I do a good job, she'll wipe out right away.

As soon as I'm on the bed she straddle's me. she pulls the strings to the back of her bikini down, freeing her breasts. She usually lets me take the lead. Occasionally she doesn't. This is one of those times. Chloe pushes on my chest to keep me down. She leans in to whisper in my ear, "I think I want you here first" and runs her finger in between her breasts going south down her stomach, "Or here," she continues to go down until she reaches her most sensitive area. "Then we'll finish here." She cups her pussy.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, baby."

She leans over me to reach in the nightstand drawer where we keep the strap on, I'm so excited to use it on her I can't wait. She rummages through the drawer for a while, seeing as the curtains are closed and its kind of hard to see.

"Damnit, this isn't the strap on." She sits up turning over whatever is in her hands. "What is this?"

Its in that moment, I realized I fucked up. There, in her hands is the little velvet box, containing the engagement ring. This isn't part of my plan. I don't want to ask her to marry me while I'm trying to get a quick fuck.

"It's nothing, give it to me." I demand, reaching for it as she holds it above her head.

"Did you buy me one of those weird sex toys, I have to shove a ball up my vagina."

"What? – give me the box, Chloe."

Of course she ignores me and pops open the lid. There she see's the shinny, perfect, diamond ring I bought her. She's till on top of me, topless I might add. I want a story we can tell people, not one we have to censor.

"Beca?" She blinks in confusion.

"Give me the box, baby." I need to fix this nine one one.

"What is this?" her voice is barley a whisper.

"I'll show you later." I try to distract her with my fingers going around her wrist and scooching in for another kiss but she deflects it.

"Why can't you show me now?"

"Lets have dinner first."

"Is this – are you?" her gaze lifts, her smile soft her eyes tearing. :It's not a pair of earrings is it?"

"Nope." I say popping the 'p.'

I lift her from my lap, giving her a shirt and pulling one over my head simultaneously. When I'm done, I drop to one knee and flip the lid open.

"I love you Chloe Beale. You make everyday and adventure, you make me a better person, I'm not the same without you. You make me whole. I never thought I would find out what true love feels like but I did. And for people who ask me 'when do you know you're in love?' I say you just know, and I know with you. I've known for the past seven years. I've always known you were my forever, so please make me even happier than I am right now and marry me?"

There was a pregnant pause and the tears are freely flowing down Chloe's face and I'm hoping that's a good sign. She reaches out to cup my cheek and strokes it.

"I love you so much."

"Is that a yes?" I say nervously.

"Yes, it's a yes."

Her smile is radiant, infectious, like the morning sun reflected across the water and I get to see it every day for the rest of my life.

I exhale a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank god. I thought you were going to say no." I slip the ring onto her finger.

"I couldn't say no to you from the begging what makes you think that would change now? And that speak was perfect, you know how to win a girl over."

I grab her cheeks and pull her in for a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry I ruined your proposal." She murmured against my lips.

"You didn't ruin it."

"I kinda did." Her hands slide down to my chest.

"I have some idea's you can do to make up for it." I wiggle my eyebrows.

She giggle's. "I'm sure you do."

"I'm so glad you fought for me," she continues. "You were the best risk I've ever taken."

"I would do anything for you, my soon to be wife."

She smiles and kisses me again. We make love as the rest of the day fades away, wrapped up in each other until the sun disappears behind the tree's.

 **A/N: and there you have it folks. Like I said, thanks for sticking by me and encouraging me to continue. I hoped you enjoyed the ending and look out for the sequel on my page in the upcoming future!**

 **:)**


End file.
